A Different Beginning
by mZzxklutZ
Summary: Itachi wasn't the one who massacred the Uchiha clan. Sakura is actually from a prestigious clan and has an older sister. Naruto was taken in by the Uchiha's and was told of his lineage. With this in mind, how would the story been different?
1. Prologue

Summary : Itachi wasn't the one who massacred the Uchiha clan. Sakura is actually from a prestigious clan, on par with the Uchiha clan, and has an older sister. Naruto was taken in by the Uchiha's and was told of his lineage. With these new factors in mind, how different would the story have been? SasuSaku NaruHina ItaOC

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Note – in the prologue, Naruto has already been adopted by the Uchiha's. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are 5 years old. Itachi, Shisui, and Yuuki are 12.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Splash! (sound of someone running)_

_Blood…_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_A world covered in red…_

_Bang!_

"_ITACHI!!" a girl shouted as she forced the shoji door open, only to stop in her tracks, on the verge of losing everything in her stomach._

_Of all the gruesome sights, this was the worst. There on the floor was the patriarch and matriarch of the great Uchiha clan, lying in a pool of their blood. Their bodies were covered in wounds. Some deep enough to separate a limb. Standing – No. HOVERING. Above them like a dangerous predator, was Uchiha Shisui. And off to the side was Itachi, crouched in a defensive stance._

"_Ara (1). If it isn't the Haruno prodigy and heiress, Yuuki-dono (2). Have you come to enjoy the show? Well, you're just in time for the grand finale." Shisui sneered._

"_Shisui…! What is the meaning of this?!" the girl, now identified as Haruno Yuuki, shouted._

_She turned to Itachi for some answers, only to face something she has never seen before. The turmoil of emotions visible on Itachi's face was overwhelming. Hate – at the man, his BEST FRIEND, that massacred his clan. Anger – at himself for not being able to prevent this. Grief – at his loss. And most of all, pain – at the thought of a future without everyone, most importantly, his beloved parents._

"_Yuuki…" Itachi turned towards her, his sharingan glow an eerie red in the darkness._

"_Hai… (3)"_

"_Take Sasuke and Naruto back to the Haruno compound…" Yuuki looked past Itachi and saw little Sasuke wrapped in what seems to be Itachi's jacket all huddled behind his big brother with Naruto next to him._

"_But what about you - !"_

"_Go! I will take care of this. Keep them safe…"_

_Yuuki nodded and slowly made her way to Sasuke and Naruto, keeping an eye on Shisui for any sudden movements. Grabbing the two young boys and pulling them close, she looked down at them and saw that they were unconscious._

'_Good. Then they wouldn't be awake to witness anymore blood on the way out.' Yuuki thought, tightening her hold on Sasuke and Naruto._

"_And Yuuki. If you could…" Itachi hesitated._

"_Yes?"_

"_Use your bloodline limit on them."_

"_But that would – "_

"_Make them forget this night. Sasuke doesn't need to remember his family being massacred by someone he knew. Nor does Naruto need to know that he will no longer have a family he came to love." Itachi said calmly. "Now go."_

_Yuuki stared at Itachi for a second before nodding and reluctantly started for the door. Seeing this, Shisui made a move for Yuuki, only to be blocked by Itachi. Yuuki turned around in shock._

"_Your business is with me." Itachi glared at Shisui."Go Yuuki!"_

_But before Yuuki could make it out the door, she was stopped by Shisui's voice._

"_You can run to the Haruno compound, but you won't be safe there either." Shisui cackled._

"_What are you talking about…" Yuuki asked, turning around to face Shisui with narrowed eyes._

"_Heh. If I'm not mistaken, my partner should be there by now. The Uchiha clan is not the only clan in Konoha with 'treasures'." Shisui implied._

"_What..!" Yuuki stopped, with one thought in mind._

'_SAKURA!'Yuuki panicked. She look at Itachi and he nodded. Without faltering any further, Yuuki dashed out of the Uchiha compound, heading towards the Haruno compound._

'_Please! Get there in time!!' Yuuki screamed at herself as she raced against time to her home._

_When she got there, she nearly broke down right there. Her home. Her beloved home…was washed in thick, red, liquid. Under the full moon, the place looked like some twisted horror movie. Her whole body was shaking as she walked towards the compound. People, innocent people, she recognized lay about in a scattered manner. People she recognized, who were smiling only a few hours ago, now lay lifeless and cold on the ground. Yuuki held Sasuke and Naruto even closer as she choked back a sob. She ran to the main house and walked in only to grow dizzy from the overwhelming stench of blood. There, in the middle of the main hall were the bodies of her parents. Not being able to take it anymore, Yuuki let the tears flow down her porcelain cheeks as she sobbed. Putting Sasuke and Naruto down carefully as to not wake them, Yuuki walked towards her parents' bodies._

"_Oto-sama…Oka-sama… (4)!" Yuuki cried._

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Jerking her head up, Yuuki looked around for the source of the noise. Walking closer to her parents, she realized it was coming from underneath them._

'_Could it be…?!' Yuuki thought._

_She carefully lifted her parents cold bodies off the ground and lay them side by side before returning to the spot. She could barely make out an outline of a small trap door. Taking the blood soaked handle, she lifted the door and peered inside. There, huddle at the bottom, was her little sister, Sakura._

"_O-onee-sama (5)!" Sakura sniffed._

_Reaching down, Yuuki lifted her up into her arms. Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke and Naruto on the floor sleeping. Then she spotted her parents._

"_What's wrong with Oto-sama and Oka-sama? Why are they sleeping? Does that mean the bad guys are gone?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes, Sakura. The bad guys are gone. Oto-sama and Oka-sama are tired so they wanted to sleep for a while. Let's let them rest, ne (6)?" Yuuki said, as she cried silent tears while holding onto Sakura as if she were her lifeline._

"_Okay…" Sakura said, confused at her sister's odd behavior. She snuggled up to her sister and buried her face her Yuuki's hair, falling asleep._

"_Yuuki…"_

_Yuuki turned around and pulled out a kunai at the intruder, only to find herself staring at Itachi. Dropping her kunai, she got up._

"_Itachi…T-t-they…E-ever-o-one…GONE…" Yuuki sobbed._

"_I know…" Itachi said, looking sympathetically at her._

"_And Shisui…?"_

"_Tch. He got away…" Itachi growled, his fists tight and shaking by his side._

_Itachi walked over to Sasuke and Naruto and picked them up._

"_We need to go see the Hokage about this." Itachi said._

"_But what about the children? Should we take them with us?" Yuuki asked._

"…_Yes. I don't feel safe leaving them alone or with anyone else."_

"_Okay." Yuuki held Sakura tighter._

_With that, the two new heads of the Uchiha and Haruno clan raced to the Hokage's tower, leaving the job of burying the dead to the Anbu's surrounding the area. _

* * *

(1) Ara – it's like an exclamation or like an "oh?"

(2) –dono – a title for those of nobility or higher rank

(3) Hai – yes

(4) Oto-sama…Oka-sama… - father…mother… (formal speech)

(5) Onee-sama – formal way of saying sister

(6) ne – okay?; right?

Okay! So here's the prologue of my story haha. Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review and give me any of your thoughts or suggestions of what to include in the story or if you liked it or not. :]

mZzxklutZ


	2. Team 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

**Chapter 1**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

-*-*-**  
**

**Seven Years Later**

-*-*-**  
**

After Itachi and Yuuki went to see the Sandaime, the village was notified to never speak of the massacres that took place that night. As a result, Itachi became the new head of the Uchiha clan and Yuuki became the head of the Haruno clan. Or at least, what was left of the two great clans.

Being clan heads, the two were emancipated minors. Neither of them wanted to return to their respective homes for too many memories were there. Instead, they both had the compounds destroyed and a new one built near the academy. Itachi and Yuuki got engaged in order to take custody of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, despite being only 12. Like discussed, Yuuki used the Haruno bloodline limit, the Kazegan (a/n: made up word), to erase their memories. However, Yuuki found that she couldn't and didn't know why. What surprised her most was that when the children woke up, they have forgotten it by shock.

They then enrolled the three kids in the Academy so that they may learn to become shinobi. When they were enrolled, Itachi and Yuuki thought it would be best to tell Naruto of his lineage and the Kyuubi because he would find out eventually. Naruto took it well, despite being a bit bitter to find out that his father, the Yondaime, had died partially because of him. But Yuuki wouldn't have him think that way and said that he has a new family now. They told Naruto that it was his decision whether or not to tell Sasuke and Sakura. He decided not to keep secrets from them and the two accepted Naruto for who he was instead of fearing or hating him. This opened up his heart and since then, Naruto and Sasuke were like real brothers and Naruto looked after Sakura like she was his little sister with Itachi and Yuuki as surrogate parents.

After such harsh pasts, the small family were able to move on and grow.

-*-*-

**Uchiha-Haruno Compound**

-*-*-**  
**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"DOBE! WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! SAKURA ALREADY WENT AHEAD OF US!" Sasuke shouted.

On the other side of the door, he heard a loud thump, as something or _someone_ fell on the floor.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE! I'M GETTING READY!" Naruto shouted back, though muffled by the door.

"WELL 'GET READY' FASTER! YOU'RE LIKE A GIRL!" Sasuke shouted back.

"WHAT WAS THAT? AH!" THUMP.

'_Sigh…and on our big day too…' _Sasuke sweat-dropped as Naruto finally stepped out of his room.

"Yosh! Let's go!"

-*-*-

**At the Academy**

-*-*-**  
**

"Saaaakura-chaaaaan~!"

BONK!

"Naruto! Too loud!!" Sakura shouted with her fists raised.

A girl of 12 was sitting at the table – Haruno Sakura. She had pastel pink hair that was pulled up into a messy bun held by senbon needles with bangs swept to the right. She wore a green halter with chest bindings and a khaki skirt with black shorts underneath. Her hands were covered by bandages and Black boots reached her knees. Around her waist was her Konoha hitae-ate and a belt with all her supplies and weapons pouch while hanging at her left his was a katana. (see profile for pic)

"Sa-sakura-chan…" Naruto whimpered as he sat on the floor, rubbing a growing bump on his head.

Uzumaki Naruto had bright golden yellow hair that was held back by a black hitae-ate. He wore a similarly bright orange high-collared shirt with a black vest over that an Uchiha fan on the back and khaki shorts that reached past his knees. His weapons holster was strapped on his right leg and his feet adorned black shinobi sandals. Strapped on his lower back was a large scroll and resting on his left hip was a katana. (see profile for pic)

"Oi. Dobe (1). Don't bother Sakura this early in the morning." Sasuke muttered.

Uchiha Sasuke wore a high-collared white shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with a black long-sleeve underneath. His katana was strapped against his back with the black strap reaching around the front. He wore khaki shorts with his weapons holster strapped on his right leg. Bandages were wrapped around his lower legs, reaching into his black shinobi sandals. His hitae-ate held back his wild raven-black hair. (see profile for pic)

"What took you guys so long? The compound isn't that far from the academy." Sakura asked.

"Hn. Dobe here slept in and it took me a while to get him awake. Sleep like a rock…" Sasuke retorted.

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto pouted.

"Besides, nii-sama wished to congratulate me on graduating." Sasuke muttered, turning so that his blush wasn't visible.

"EHHH? HOW COME I DIDN'T GE - !" Naruto shouted, but was stopped by Sakura's fists again.

"Mou (2)! You should really learn to control your loud mouth, Naruto. Oh! Which reminds me. When you two were still asleep, nee-sama told me that the three of us will be on a team together." Sakura said.

"Honto (3)?! Yuuki-nee said that?! That's great, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto laughed, scooping the girl up and twirling around.

"N-naruto!! I'm g-getting dizzy!" Sakura shouted.

BONK!

"I-itaiiii (4)!"

"Baka (5). I told you not to bother her too much." Sasuke said as he held Sakura steady.

"It's fine. Naruto was only excited." Sakura said, smiling warmly at her goof-ball of a 'brother'.

"A-ah! N-naruto-kun! Sa-sasuke-san! S-Sakura-chan!"

The three of them turned towards the door to see Hyuuga Hinata standing there.

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto beamed, running towards her and squeezed the life out of her.

Besides Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata became Naruto's next most important person. During the early academy days, she was the only other one that would play with Naruto, despite the glares she got. Since then, Naruto had swore to protect her from anything and anyone.

"So cute!" Sakura giggled, leaning on Sasuke as they sat down.

Naruto and Hinata sat down in front of them. Soon enough, the rest of the class started filling in.

"FORHEAD GIRL! WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO **MY** SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Ara. Ino-pig. 'Morning." Sakura smiled, lifting her head off Sasuke's shoulder.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Only I can sit next to him!" Ino steamed.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at her and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, protectively.

That's right. The two of them are going out. Well, they are actually engaged. It was decided by their parents that when the two were born, they were to be married, just like Itachi and Yuuki. The actual wedding won't take place until they are ready and of age.

"Ah. Sasuke-kun is irritated." Sakura giggled, putting her hand on Sasuke's arm.

"Troublesome woman…come on…" a boy with a pineapple hairstyle dragged Ino away.

"Shika-kun! B-but - !" Ino started.

"You have me already, so what are you doing going off towards Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

The Yamanaka family owned a flower shop and was known for the mind transfer jutsus passed down from generation to generation. The Nara family were the main providers of medicine and raw materials for medicine. The shadow-based jutsus were passed down in their family for generations as well. These two were great family friends and thus, an arranged marriage was formed between the two.

"A-ah…" Ino blushed and allowed herself to be carried away.

At that moment, Iruka walked in.

"All right, settle down, settle down. Today is your graduation and the day you will officially be recognized as shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves – Konohagakure. You will be separated into teams of three. Now, these three-men cells act as shinobi squads under the leadership and tutelage of Jounin instructors. In these teams, you shall learn how to develop your strengths and complete missions together." Iruka explained.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gave each other a creptic smile. (well for Sasuke, a smirk)

"Now, I will read off the list of the teams and where you shall wait to meet your sensei (6)." Iruka said.

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. You shall meet your sensei here.

Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata. Meet you sensei at training grounds 8."

'_N-naruto-kun and I a-a-are not i-in the s-same team…'_ Hinata thought sadly.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! We can always train or hang out later when we don't have to meet in our teams." Naruto whispered to her, taking her hand in his and giving a squeeze for reassurance.

"U-un (7)!" Hinata smiled, blushing.

"Oi, dobe. Stop flirting with your girlfriend or at least **pretend** to be paying attention." Sasuke whispered behind the two.

"T-teme (8)! Shut up! I could say the same about you being all touch with Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted back.

'BAKA!' Sakura fumed as her face turned bright red as the whole class turned to look at them.

"NARUTO!!" Iruka yelled.

"Eh-heh. Gomen (9), Iruka-sensei..." Naruto said timidly.

"Ahem. Anyways, Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei will be waiting for you guys at training grounds 10."

The rest of the hour was spent reading out teams before everyone was dismissed. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto remained in the classroom. Sasuke was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, with Sakura in his lap. She had taken out her katana, a gift from her sister for graduating, and started to sharpen it. Sasuke and Naruto received one as well. Sakura's had cherry blossoms engraved on the blade; Sasuke – a snake; Naruto – a fox.

-*-*-

**2 hours later**

-*-*-

"ARGHHHH! What's taking him so long?!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke opened one eye and looked at Naruto. "Be patient, dobe."

"But it's almost lunch time~!" Naruto whined.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat-dropped. Perking up, Naruto got an eraser from the black board and continued with planning a prank.

"Naruto, not another prank. If nee-sama and nii-sama hear of this, you'll be in trouble again… Besides, our sensei is a Jounin, he won't fall for that." Sakura admonished affectionately.

"Sakura's right, dobe. Though I doubt nii-sama will be mad. Nee-sama, maybe. But nii-sama is known to take part in some of Naruto's pranks." Sasuke said.

Just then, a hand reached for the door and opened it. The eraser that was held in place at the top dropped on a silver head.

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed his head off as Sakura tried to hide her giggle and Sasuke smirked.

"…Hmmm…my first impression? I don't like you guys." Their sensei said.

"With that said, meet me on the roof." And just like that, he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"…RACE YOU TO THE TOP, TEME!" Naruto laughed, taking off.

"!! – Oi, dobe! That's cheating!!" Sasuke growled as he tried to catch up.

"…Sigh…boys…" Sakura mumbled, walking calmly behind them out the room.

-*-*-

**At the roof**

-*-*-

"*pant*…HA!...take that…*pant*…Sasuke-teme!...I'm…*pant*…FIRST!" Naruto wheezed.

"Yeah…*pant*…right, dobe…My…*pant*…toe was…a centimeter…*pant*…in front of…*pant*…yours!" Sasuke panted.

"You guys are slow – again!"

"AH! Sakura-chan! How did you get here so fast?!" Naruto shouted and pointed.

"Elevator."

The two boys fell face first into the ground.

"Okay. Let's start of with introduction shall we? Say your name, likes, dislikes, goals, dreams, those stuff." Their silver-haired sensei said.

"Ano-sa! Ano-sa (10)! Why don't you go first to give us an example, sensei!" Naruto said.

"Me?" The three looked at him expectantly.

"Hmm…I am Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Kakashi-sensei for now. I have many likes and dislikes. My dreams….? I have some at night." He finished.

'…_so…all we got was his…NAME…?!' _the three thought.

'_Wait…Hatake Kakashi? Why does his name sound so familiar?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Okay. How about the dark, emo one go fist?" Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke, who glared in return.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Likes…I have very few." He looked towards Naruto and Sakura, then returned his gaze to Kakashi. "I dislike many things. I don't have a dream, but a goal. It is to revive the Konoha Police corps with this dobe."

'_So much like his brother – silent and mysterious.'_ Kakashi thought. "Blondie's next."

"The names Uzumaki Naruto! I like – no, LOVE – ramen! Plus Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. Maybe Sasuke-teme. And I hate waiting for the three minutes for my cup ramen to be done plus the people who look down on my and my important people. My dream is to become a better Hokage than my father, the Yondaime, and to restart the police corps with teme here!"

'_The will of fire blazes strong in him, just like you sensei…'_ Kakashi thought fondly. "Pinky, you next."

Sakura glared at Kakashi fiercely. '_Wah…her glare is on par with Yuuki-dono's…'_ Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you. I like reading on new techniques, spending time with my loved ones, and eating dango. I hate being called PINKY and anyone who would dare to harm my loved ones. My goal and dream is to learn under Tsunade-same in medical jutsu and eventually surpass her."

'_Good. At least she's not vain and boy-crazed.'_ Kakashi thought. '_So I have the young Uchiha heir, the Haruno heiress, and the Kyuubi container. This is an interesting mix…'_

"Very well. Meet tomorrow at training grounds 7 at 8AM sharp. Oh, and don't' eat breakfast. Wouldn't want you to barf tomorrow now." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"…Well, he doesn't seem like much…" Naruto said.

"The dobe actually said something right this time." Sasuke smirked.

"What did you say, teme?!" Naruto shouted.

"Sigh…come on boys, let's go home. Nee-sama said she was going to cook a big dinner tonight to celebrate. And nii-sama is getting off work early for this as well." Sakura said, leading the way with the two boys on either side of her.

* * *

(1) Dobe - dead last

(2) Mou - geeze; seriously; gosh

(3) Honot - really?

(4) Itai - ouch

(5) Baka - stupid

(6) sensei - teacher

(7) Un - okay; sure; yes

(8) Teme - bastard

(9) Gomen - sorry

(10) Ano-sa - excuse me; hey

-*-*-

well here's chapter 1! :] i hope you guys enjoyed it. i know the plot isn't really moving anywhere but it will! so stay tuned. read and review please!

mZzxklutZ


	3. Revelations and Tests Part I

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

**Chapter 2 – Revelations and Tests Part I**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

The Uchiha-Haruno compound was a typical Japanese home. It was tall, standing with a prestigious aura surrounding it. The compound was surrounded with beautiful scenery. Flowers and trees were everywhere. The gardens were absolutely breathtaking. (see profile for pics)

"Tadaima (1)!!" the three shouted as they opened the door, pausing at the main hallway to take off their shoes.

The smell of food wafted down the hallway from the kitchen.

"Wah! Smells good!!" Naruto said, hurrying down the hall with Sasuke and Sakura right behind.

Upon entering the dining room, all three stopped dead in their tracks. On the Dining table were dishes and dishes of food. It was enough to feed at least ten people! There was ramen, omuro rice, romato soup – all of their favorites. Just then, a women with deep maroon hair in elegant waves cascading down her back to her hips, walked in. She wore a cream colored kimono with golden stitching depicting swallows with a black obi. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green, just like Sakura's.

"Yuuki-nee! Did you make all this?!" Naruto asked (more like screamed).

"Ah. You three have graduated from the academy so I thought we should celebrate." Yuuki smiled, walking up to them and giving them each a hug and kiss on the forehead. "You have made us proud." She smiled warmly.

"Wah~! Sugoi (2)! Nee-sama, suigoi!!" Sakura giggled, sitting down.

"Arigatou (3), nee-sama." Sasuke smiled as well, sitting down next to Sakura.

"Ara. You guys are home."

Itachi walked in, having changed out of his Anbu uniform into a black yukata under a forest green haori with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He walked up to Yuuki and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. She smiled and placed a cup of warm tea in front of his as he sat down.

"Yuck! Itachi-nii, don't do that at the dining table!" Naruto gagged.

"Nande (4)? Don't you and the young Hyuuga heiress do enough of that yourself?" Itachi teased.

"W-w-what?! N-no I d-don't!" Naruto burned bright red.

Sasuke and Sakura snickered on the side.

"Okay, calm down. Koi (5), stop teasing Naruto-kun." Yuuki laughed and sat down next to Itachi.

The small family spent the rest of the time laughing, eating, joking – enjoying their moment together in bliss. When they were done, Itachi helped Yuuki with the dishes as the others went to take a bath. Yuuki paused in the middle of doing the dishes.

"Itachi…"

"I know, Yuuki." She turned around to face her husband.

"But are you sure about this? It was you who decided that it was better for them to forget. And we have finally moved on, too! Isn't it a bit too early to tell them? And telling them now…" Yuuki started to tear up.

Seeing this, Itachi got up and gathered his distressed wife in his arms. Yuuki leaned into his lean and strong figure.

"I know, koi. But it's for the best. Soon, they will be going on missions and not knowing will only put them in danger. Especially since we won't be there to protect them on those missions." Itachi explained.

"Sigh…you're right…you're always right, love…" Yuuki said.

-*-*-

"Aaah! That was a nice bath!!" Sakura stretched as she walked out of the bath in her sleeping kimono. Her hair was let down and it reached her hips in long straight locks. A towel was around her neck to dry off excess water.

Heading towards the kitchen to get a cold glass of water, she passed by the living room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi and Yuuki sitting there. Well, she has known they were there for a while, having sensed their chakra.

'_What have they been doing, sitting in the living room? They've been like that the entire time I was in the bath…'_

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Can you get Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun? We would like to speak to the three of you." Yuuki smiled.

"Ah…okay…" Sakura said, going to fetch the two boys.

"Naruto - ! Sasuke-kun - ! Doko ni iru no (6)?" Sakura called out.

'Muo…where are they?!'

Stopping, Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. She extended her senses, trying to detect the boys' chakra signatures.

"Ata (7)!" Sakura smiled and opened her eyes after fixing her senses on the boys' location.

She detected the boys in the dojo and turned left, walking down the hall in that direction. Just like she sensed, the two were sitting down, wearing their sleeping yukatas. Scattered all around them were weapons of all sorts.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! You need something?" Naruto asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura looked at the two quizzically.

"Preparing for tomorrow." Sasuke said, pulling Sakura down at the same time so that she now sat in his lap.

"Why?"

"To train, of course! Now that we're in a team, we're going to be training together. That means we'll be fighting each other, right? And I'm not going to lose to teme here in a spar!" Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Hn. Who say's you'll be able to win against me, dobe."

"I do! Because I'm stronger!"

"Says the one who can't even dodge Sakura's punches."

"O-oi! Th-that's different!"

"Urusai (8)!!" Sakura shouted. The two boys glared at each other before turning away.

"Stop bickering like 5-year-olds! I didn't come here for that. Nee-sama and nii-sama wants to talk to the three of us and I don't think we should keep them waiting any longer than necessary." Sakura huffed and got up, waiting for the other two.

Putting their weapons away, Naruto and Sasuke walked with Sakura out of the room.

"Took you guys long enough. Sit." Itachi said, with his eyes closed.

"What did you want to speak to us about, nii-sama?" Sasuke asked.

There was a moment of silence. Yuuki's head was tilted downwards as she looked at her lap. After what seemed like years, Itachi opened his eyes and looked at the three of them.

"What…What do you remember of the Uchiha-Haruno tragedy…?"

"!!!"

The three of them fell silent as their shoulders tensed. Sasuke and Naruto bowed their heads and their bangs cast a dark shadow across their features, hiding their expressions. Sakura clenched her teeth and glared at the table, unable to meet the eyes of her sister and brother-in-law. Seeing this, Yuuki's heart clenched at what Itachi and she were about to tell them.

"That night…was the night Konoha went under siege…" Sakura spoke up, her face scrunched up in pain and anger. "I don't remember much. We were only five at the time. But I do remember screams. Horrible screams full of excruciating pain, echoing in the air. But from what you and nee-sama have told us, Konoha was caught off guard. Because of the sudden attack, Konoha wasn't able to defend since most of our shinobi were out on missions. We didn't expect to be attacked since peace had roamed the lands for a while. But that night…the elders came up with a decision. Since we didn't have much shinobi on hand, they did the next best thing. The elders sent the Uchiha and Haruno clan to the front lines. Our clans were known for being notorious in the world of shinobi. Thus, everyone in the clan was sent to defend the village while the unskilled shinobi escorted the civilians to safety. The enemy was eventually defeated and peace restored, but at a great cost. Both the Uchiha and Haruno clans were…they were obliterated…" Sakura choked.

Sasuke and Naruto's forms were slightly shaking.

"They…everyone…fought to the death against the enemy…" Sakura sobbed as tears poured from her eyes. Sasuke took her hand in his while her other hand held Naruto's.

"…a lie…"

The three of them snapped their heads to Itachi.

"N-nani (9)?" Sasuke stuttered.

Itachi stayed silent.

"The three of you listen carefully and don't interrupt until I am done, understood?" Yuuki said as she looked at them for confirmation.

When no one made a sign to protest, she continued. "What you three have come to believe is not the true story. Our clans did not die fighting the enemy ranks. They were murdered…a massacre that painted the village history bright red under the moonlight…" Yuuki held back a sob as her shoulders silently shook.

Itachi wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as she snuggle close to him, seeking comfort in his warmth.

"The Uchiha and Haruno clans, as you three are well aware of, two of the top clans in Konoha. This meant we held power and had many enemies. What we failed to take into consideration was that someone from the inside would sell us out. Naruto, Sasuke, do you guys remember Shisui?" Itachi asked.

"Shisui-nii? Yeah. Wasn't he a part of you and Yuuki-nee's gennin squad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he was. Which why it's hard to say this…but…it was Shisui. He was the one who murdered the Uchiha clan…" Itachi growled out.

"S-shisui?!" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"But Shisui-nii was like your best friend, Itachi-nii!" Naruto semi-shouted, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes…he **was**…" Itachi whispered.

"Wait, nii-sama. Y-you said 'murdered the **Uchiha clan**' … What about the Haruno clan, then?" Sakura asked, not wanting to hear the answer as well.

"Sakura-chan… When we did the body counts and identification, there was one person missing… Haruno Kiseki." Yuuki said.

"Kiseki…nii…sama…?" Sakura stuttred.

"Yes…"

"But…But _**WHY?! HE LOVED US!! HE WAS OUR COUSIN!!**__" _Sakura shouted.

"…I don't know…" Yuuki cried. "But we're still not sure because when I arrived at the scene, the one responsible was already gone…Sakura, those screams that haunt your dreams some nights…those were screams of the everyone in the clan…When the murderer arrived at the Haruno compound, Oto-sama and Oka-sama hid you in a secret compartment to keep you safe…"

"Demo (10)! If such a thing happened, how come we don't recall any of it?!" Naruto growled. "And why would Shisui-nii…_betray_…us?"

"They were after something…more specifically, some**one**…" Itachi said.

"S-someone…?" Sakura asked.

"That's right…they were after you three…"

"U-us? W-why?! We were only five! **KIDS!!**" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, but powerful, despite your age. Sasuke, you have the Uchiha blood running thick in your veins and with it, the bloodline limit – Sharingan. You had already released the Sharingan at a fairly young age and with training, had the potential to reach the final state – the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto, though you are not Uchiha by blood, you were taken in by my parents and seen as their own. Thus you know of all our family secrets and jutsu. Furthermore, you are the Kyuubi container. And Sakura. You are the young heiress to the Haruno clan and thus, posses the Kazegan. A formidable eye technique on par with the Sharingan. According to Yuuki, you had passed the clan's test and showed signs of having reached the first stage of the eye technique, the ability to manipulate movement through genjutsu, at an early age. Combined, you powers are great." Itachi explained.

"But what would they do with us…?" Sakura asked, scared of hearing the answer.

"…We don't know…" Yuuki whispered.

"Why…"

Itachi looked at Sasuke's silent form.

"Why…didn't you tell us…WHY DID YOU HIDE IT FROM US ALL THIS TIME?!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at his brother.

"…we wanted to protect you. To let you grow up in a loving environment, free of hatred and revenge. We didn't want the truth to twist your minds at such a young age." Yuuki said.

Sasuke sat there, silent as a rock. Then he suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

"I'm sure all this is a lot to take in. You two should go and rest as well. You have a long day tomorrow…" Yuuki said.

"Yuuki-nee…Itachi-nii…" Naruto started.

"Yes?"

"I don't…I don't blame you guys…" Itachi and Yuuki looked at Naruto, shocked.

Naruto looked back with only love evident in his eyes.

"I know you had good intentions and were only trying to protect us, thinking of our well being." Naruto smiled, warmly. "Even though you kept the truth from us, it doesn't change the fact that you had cared for us the past 7 years on your own and loved us like we were your children."

"Naruto-kun…" Yuuki whispered, touched by his words.

"Goodnight, Yuuki-nee. Itachi-nii." With that, Naruto left the room and headed to bed.

"Oyasumi (11), nee-sama, nii-sama." Sakura smiled warmly as well, and left the two alone.

Yuuki looked after them, as fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Worry not, koi." Itachi whispered, as he held her close. "They are strong." He reassured her.

"I know, Itachi…I know…" Yuuki smiled brightly at the direction of the kids' rooms.

-*-*-

**Sasuke's room**

-*-*-

Sasuke lay on his queen sized futon, under navy blue comforters.

'_Sigh…_' Sasuke moved his stare from the ceiling to the door.

"How long to do you plan to stand out there…Sakura."

His door creaked open and a small stream of light from the hallway streaked in. Sakura poked her head in sheepishly before walking a bit more in. In her arms was a pillow and she looked Sasuke for a response. Understand, Sasuke moved over on his futon and lifted the covers. Sakura smiled and quickly patted across the room over to Sasuke and snuggled under the warm covers. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her close, burying his face in her soft hair.

'_Strawberries and cherry blossoms…_' Sasuke thought as her scent calmed him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking…?' Sakura asked.

What **was** he thinking about? Sasuke wasn't too sure himself. Everything in his mind was jumbled and confused with the information they just received. The truth was indeed hard to handle.

"I don't know…" Sasuke admitted.

Sakura stared at his face for a bit, trying to figure him out. Reaching out, she placed her hand against his cheek. Sasuke leaned into her hand, enjoying the warmth.

"Well, whatever it is, always know that you aren't alone. Nee-sama and nii-sama may have hidden the truth, but that does not mean that they do not care or love us any less than before. Naruto will always be Naruto and he would never abandon his 'brother'. And me? I'll always be here," She pointed at his heart," to love you and catch you when you fall."

Sasuke tightened his hold on her as her words sank in. Smiling a soft smile reserved only for her, he kissed her softly on the forehead then on the lips. A sweet, innocent kiss that told her of his undying and unwavering love for her.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Naruto.

"Teme, is there room for one more?" Naruto asked, smiling his foxy smile.

"Hn."

Laughing, Naruto walked in and closed the door before snuggling under the blankets next to Sakura, making her in the middle. Lifting a fist in the air, Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"'Brothers' through thick and thin."

Smirking, Sasuke lifted his own fist and bumped it against Naruto's. Sakura giggled and placed her hands on top of their fists. And like that, the three of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep, not knowing that Itachi and Yuuki had heard everything from their room. Feeling relieved that everything had worked out, they too fell into a peaceful sleep in each others' arms.

-*-*-

**Next Morning – 7AM**

-*-*-

"*Yaaaawn*…Good morning, nee-sama." Sakura yawned.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. And cover your mouth when you yawn." Yuuki chided at her little sister's lack of manners.

"Hai, hai."

"And why are you up so early? Where is Sasuke-kun? And Naruto-kun?" Yuuki asked as she returned her attention to the pan.

"Getting ready. We're meeting with our sensei today. Hm? What are you making, nee-sama?"

"Pancakes! Oh! I forgot to ask you yesterday. Who is you jounin instructer?"

"Hatake Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh? So you got the infamous copy-nin?" Itachi asked as he walked in and gave Yuuki a morning kiss before making some tea.

"Do you know him, nii-sama?" Sasuke asked, walking in with Naruto.

"Ah…more or less..other than me, Hatake Kakashi was also the youngest to enter ANBU. He was a year ahead of me in the Academy. But he is now retired and has returned to being a regular jounin. His career is legendary. According to the ANBU records, one of his eyes was surgically replaced with the Sharingan. Apparently, a team member of his was an Uchiha. During a mission, his teammate was crushed by a rock. The eye that wasn't damaged was given to Kakashi as his last wish. With the Sharingan, Kakashi has copied over a thousand jutsu from around the world. He is known as the nortorious Copy-Nin of Konoha. A very formidable opponent." Itachi explained.

"Eh? Really? He's that powerful?!" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"Ah! We're going to be late if we don't' hurry!" Sakura shouted, noticing the time.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! If Kakshi-senpai (12) is your sensei, then there's no rush!" Yuuki said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, as he was also about to head out the door.

"The other thing that Kakashi-senpai is known for is his tardiness to meetings. And when I say late, I mean at least three hours late." Yuuki said.

"What?! What kind of jounin is that?!" Naruto yelled.

"Despite that, he is still one of the best shinobi Konoha has." Itachi stated.

"Sit down and eat breakfast before you go meet you sensei. It's better than staying out there for three hours before he shows up." Yuuki said.

'_Exactly what kind of sensei are we stuck with…?'_ Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto thougth.

* * *

(1) tadaima - i'm back

(2) suigoi - amazing; that's great

(3) arigatou - thanks; thank you

(4) nande - what; why

(5) koi - love

(6) doko ni iru no - where are you

(7) ata - there it is; here it is; found it

(8) urusai - shut up

(9) nani - what

(10) demo - but

(11) oyasumi - good night

(12) senpai - what you call those older than you or higher in rank etc.

* * *

DONE! Here's the next chapter. I was going to continue with the next part, which is the test with Kakashi, but I still need to plan that part of the story out haha. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review~! :3

mZzxklutZ


	4. Revelations and Tests Part II

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

**-*-*-**

***-*-***

**-*-*-**

***-*-***

**-*-*-**

**Chapter 3**

**-*-*-**

***-*-***

**-*-*-**

***-*-***

**-*-*-**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto arrived at training grounds seven two hours after they were suppose to meet Kakashi. And just like Yuuki said, Kakashi arrived an hour later.

"Yaaaah! Sorry that I'm late! You see, there was an old lady who needed help crossing the street. And she was holding so many grocery bags so I thought I would lend her a helping hand!" Kakashi laughed.

"…liar…" they all muttered, sweat-dropping.

"Ahem! Anyways, today you three will be tested to see if you are worthy of being in a genin squad."

"EH? But Kakashi-sensei! Arent' we already genin? Why do we have to take another test? We graduated from the academy and received our hitae-ates!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto's right, Kakashi-sensei. According to tradition, once we graduate from the academy, we have become full-fledged shinobi of the village, and are put into a genin squad." Sakura explained.

"It's true that you guys have passed, but that was only to weedle out those who have potential. Currently, ten 'teams' have passed. But out of those ten, only three will remain after today. If you fail my test, you will be sent back to the academy."

At this, the three looked at Kakashi shocked.

'_Sent back to the academy?!_' Sasuke thought. '_No. That CAN'T happen!'_

"Hn. What's the test." Sasuke asked darkly.

"Hoh? You are willing to take it?" Kakashi responded, a smirk slightly visible beneath his mask.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura looked at Sasuke's determined face. Sasuke look at Sakura then Naruto and smirked.

'_Sasuke…'_

'…_That's right…__**we**__ can handle it…__**TOGETHER**__!'_ all three thought as they stood their ground with confidence.

'_Hmmm? That's a nice look in their eyes…Maybe they __**can**__ pass…'_ Kakashi smiled.

"Very well. The test is simple." Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out two small silver bells. "Take these two bells from me."

"That's it?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"…but sensei…there's only two bells…Masaka (1)!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi turned his gaze to her. "Iruka was right. You **are** pretty bright for your age…There are only two bells. Meaning only two of you will be able to pass. The one who does not get a bell will be tied to that post there. The winners will get to eat lunch, but are forbidden from feeding the loser. The test will last until noon."

'_So that's why he told us not to eat lunch.'_ The three thought. '_It's a good thing we had breakfast this morning.'_

"Ah. I forgot one more things. The loser who does not get the bell will be sent back to the academy."

"!!!"

"The two who get the bells will become team seven and are to leave the third member behind at the academy."

"But sensei! That's not fair! Genin squads are suppose to be a three-man cell!" Naruto shouted.

"That is true, but there can be exceptions…" Kakashi replied. "So make sure you get a bell."

The three only stared at him as they took this all in.

"Now that the test has been explained, I will give you one little advice. If you want to pass...you must come at me with the intent to **kill**."

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered.

"If you cannot come at me with such intent, how will you survive in this profession? As shinobi, it will be required of you to go against enemy lines and majority of the time you will be required to kill them. This is the life of shinobi. We are assassins – stealthy spies – of the shadows." Kakashi stated.

"…Kakashi's right, Sakura. As shinobi, killing is a task we will have to get use to." Sasuke said.

"At least one of you understands this. What about the two of you? Do you still want to continue?" Kakashi eyed Sakura and Naruto.

"**HAI!!**" The two shouted.

"Fine…then on your mark…**START!!**" Kakashi shouted.

With that, the three of them dispersed and disappeared out of sight.

-*-*-

**5 minutes later**

-*-*-

'_Good…they're all hidden. And so well, too. I could barely sense them…'_ Kakashi thought as he surveyed his surroundings.

Sasuke's barely detectable chakra was located somewhere in the trees northeast of him. Naruto's slightly more obvious one was in the opposite direction – near some bushes behind Kakashi. And Sakura…

'_Ara? Where's her chakra signature? I'm sure I felt her chakra somewhere near Sasuke's…to hide her chakra this well where I can't even detect it is admirable…as expected of the Haruno clan with their impeccable chakra control…'_ Kakashi thought.

-*-*-

**With Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto**

-*-*-

'_Shimatta (2)!! Kakashi-sensei almost sensed me right there!'_ Sakura cursed. '_Sigh…I should be more careful…hopefully those two will follow up with the plan correctly…'_

Sakura raced through the forest, circling around Kakashi as she set up all the preparations. When done, she looked up at the sky, calculating the time.

'_Should be about time…'_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke looked at the sky from his position in the tree.

'_It's about time…'_ Sasuke looked across the clearing in the bushes behind Kakashi.

Naruto was crouched, close to the ground. Their eyes made contact and Sasuke nodded. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a handful of kunai. Thrusting his arm out, he threw the kunai at Kakashi with deadly accuracy. The kunai hit their target on the side, but it burst into a puff of smoke, revealing a log.

'_Kawamari…just like Sakura said…'_ Sasuke thought as he quickly fled his position for a new one.

He saw movement to his left and quickly dodged the shuriken aimed at his head. He jumped into the clearing just as Kakashi stepped out of the shadows.

"Shinobi arts number one – taijustsu." Kakashi said.

'_Taijustsu…?'_ Sasuke thought as he got into a defensive position.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke before slowly reaching into his weapons holster.

'_A weapon?!'_

Kakashi's hand whipped out a….book? The color of the cover was an unbelievably bright and obnoxious orange. Kakashi calmly opened the book and flipped a page.

'…_You have __**GOT**__ to be kidding me…'_ Sasuke sweat-dropped. '_**THIS**__ is the infamous Copy-Nin?!'_

"_Tch!" Sasuke made the first move, rushing in and swung a punch._

Kakashi's hand caught the punch but Sasuke used his leg to try and kick Kakashi in the abdomen. Using Sasuke's weight against him, Kakashi used Sasuke's momentum to fling him across and away from his person, tossing him like a sack of potatoes. Arching his back, Sasuke twisted his body so that he landed on all fours. But the force was so strong that he skidded a few feet before coming to a stop. Not stopping his assault, Sasuke quickly tried another attack.

"Direct attacks won't work - !!!" Kakashi started but stopped.

From behind, Naruto had concealed his chakra completely and snuck up on Kakashi, holding him in place.

'_!! – so Sasuke was merely a distraction!'_

Sasuke's fist connected with Kakashi's face.

'_Got him!!'_ Sasuke thought triumphantly.

But instead, it was another substitution.

"I told you Sasuke, direct attacks won't work on me." Kakashi said and burst from the ground, landing a punch on Naruto and a kick on Sasuke.

The two boys were knocked away in opposite directions. Groaning, they got up and got into another defensive position. Naruto was the first this time to make a move as he dashed towards Kakashi. Doing a roundhouse kick, Naruto almost landed a hit, but at the last second, Kakashi dodged. But Sasuke was ready for him and had already positioned himself as he threw kunai at Kakashi. Taking out his own kunai, Kakashi blocked the ones thrown at him.

'_Good…they're working together and are reading each others' moves…'_ Kakashi thought. '_Let's take it up a notch…_'

"Shinobi arts number two – ninjutsu!" Kakashi said as he put his hands together.

They blurred as Kakashi made the proper hand seals and inhaled, "Katon: Gyoukaku no jutsu!"

When Kakashi exhaled, a large ball of fire, ten meters in diameter, came bursting out of his mouth between his fingers. Naruto made his own hand seals before slamming them on the ground.

"Doton: Clay wall technique!" (a/n: was too lazy to make a japanese name for this…)

A thick wall of clay rose up from the ground in front of Naruto to block the flames. Sasuke on the other hand, was too far to be protected by the flames.

'_There's no time to dodge!'_ Sasuke thought, but was not phased. Putting his hands together, they blurred as he made the same hand seals as Kakashi did and inhaled before shouting, "Katon: Gyoukaku no jutsu!"

A large fireball of his own burst out of his mouth and clashed with Kakashi's. A large explosion filled the forest as a bright flash of light slightly blinded them for a moment. When the smoke cleared, the place where Kakashih had been was empty. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before nodding.

'_Alright, Sakura-chan! It's your turn!'_ Naruto smiled, heading into the forest for the final stage of their plan, followed by Sasuke.

Kakashi raced through the forest from the clearing, heading deeper and deeper into the world of green.

'_Who would have thought that those two were this strong. But where's the other one?'_ Kakashi thought as he kept his guard up.

As he leapt off a branch, he triggered a well concealed wire, signaling a trap.

'_Nani?!'_

A whole barrage of kunai, shuriken, and other pointy, sharp objects were hurled toward him. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi used the branches surrounding him to maneuver his body and dodged to the left. As he landed on another branch, the first trap had already triggered a follow-up trap and a large log came swinging towards him. Kakashi then quickly jumped down from the branch into a small clearing, panting.

'_I can't believe these kids are making me out of breath!'_ Kakashi thought.

Silence surrounded Kakashi and the forest stilled. Not even the sound of wildlife was present. Then, all of a sudden, he head giggling echoing throughout the forest. The voice sounded awfully similar to a certain pink-haired genin. The trees rustled as the giggling got louder and louder before it all stopped. And silence once again settled onto him. Then all of a sudden, something sharp penetrated his skin on his upper left arm. Then another on his leg. And another. And another.

'_What the…!'_ Kakashi looked around him and tried to sense any signs of chakra, but it was strange.

He felt chakra, but it wasn't just one place. It was all around him. And he couldn't pinpoint the source. Unless…

'_!!!'_ Kakashi's eyes widened before he brought his hands together with two fingers sticking up. "**KAI!!**"

And the genjutsu was dispelled as Sakura appeared in front of him.

"Shinobi arts number three- genjustsu…" Kakashi muttered as he eyed the girl. "So you are a genjutsu type. I should have known, what with your excellent chakra control."

Giggling, Sakura put her hand together again in a series of hand seals.

"Kaze: Winds of confusion!" Sakura shouted, as the wind picked up leaves off the ground, surrounding Kakashi.

The wind caused a cyclone of sorts, obscuring Kakashi vision.

"Hn. That level of genjutsu won't throw me off, Sakura. Especially now that I know you're type." Kakashi said before shouting, "Kai!"

By the time Kakashi broke the genjutsu, Sasuke and Naruto were standing next to Sakura, each holding a bell up.

"What…?"

"It may not be strong enough to overwhelm you, sensei. But it was strong enough to distract you for a fraction of a second. And that fraction of a second was all that was needed." Sakura explained.

"We win, Kaka-sensei!!!" Naruto cheered.

"…" '_Not bad…for genin…'_ Kakashi chuckled.

"On the contrary, Naruto. Only **two** of you did. Sakura failed to get a bell." Kakashi pointed out.

"But…that's not what you're testing for though, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Oh? What makes you think that, Naruto?"

"Well, the condition of the test were to test our compatibility right? Since there are only two bells, you probably assumed we would fight over who gets the bell. But the teams are separated into a three-man cell. This would require us to work together as a team and cooperate. Otherwise, how are we to complete missions together if we can't even fight alongside each other? Those who break the rules are trash, but those who don't care for the friends are worse than trash!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi was startled at Naruto's words. Who would have thought that the village's dead last was so enlightening…

"!!! – I have underestimated you three…" Kakashi muttered but broke into a smile, visible underneath his mask. "Congratulations…you pass!"

The three cheered and laughed, glad that they had passed.

'_Hmmm…my first team…they have great potential…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys to lunch. Consider this the first meeting of the new Team 7." Kakashi smiled warmly.

"EH?! Really?! Let's get some ramen then!!" Naruto yelled, dragging everyone.

Sakura laughed merrily as she ran with Naruto, grasping Sasuke's hand as well. Sasuke smirked as he allowed himself to be dragged along. Kakashi chuckled as he followed his new team from behind.

The future looked bright indeed.

* * *

(1) `Masaka – it can't be

(2) Shimatta – shoot; shit; crap

Okay! Chapter 3 is done! I was watching an action movie and I was trying to see how people fight bia martial arts style and stuff so that I could write the action scenes in this chapter hahaha but I'm so bad at it .____. But! I tried my best and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! :3

mZzxklutZ


	5. Sweet Love

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Was caught up in spring break hahaha :] anyways as compensation I decided to write a chapter focusing mainly on the two pairs of lovers and how they started (NaruHina and SasuSaku). Enjoy!

* * *

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

**Chapter 4**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

Ever since they officially became a team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have gone on countless missions together. The tasks ranged from picking herbs to babysitting. All were D-ranked missions. Things were going well so far until Naruto became fed up with all these low ranked missions.

"Kakashi-senseiiii - !! Isn't there a higher ranked mission we can do?! I mean, come on! You of all people know that our skills are **way** above this!!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto! Be grateful that we get missions!" Sakura scolded affectionately.

"Maa, Naruto. Skilled as you may be, you are only a genin. So, you are stuck with these missions for now until you become a chuunin." Kakashi said calmly, not looking up from his small orange book.

"But we did over **TWO HUNDRED** D-ranked missions already! Can't we at least have **ONE** C-ranked?!"

"I agree with the dobe for once." Naruto yelled indignantly at Sasuke in the background. "Our team has completed the most D-ranked missions ever. We deserve to at least move up one rank."

"Hmmm. Well, what do you say, Sakura-chan? You are the brains and strategist of the group." Kakashi faced his only female student.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked expectantly at her. Though on the surface they looked calm and indifferent, inside they were practically screaming at her to give them a yes. Sakura sweat-dropped at their fierce gaze and fiery aura.

Sighing, she slumped in defeat. "Well…if the boys want a C-ranked missions so bad…I guess it's ok. We're going to do one eventually so what's the harm in doing it now?"

Naruto whooped and pumped a fist in the air. Sasuke had his infamous smirk and he inclined his head to Sakura thankfully for agreeing. Kakashi's eye crinkled at his students' antics, indicating a smile spreading underneath his mask.

"Then it's settled! I shall go meet the Hokage now to discuss a possible C-ranked mission. We will meet at the usual spot three days from now at 0900 for the mission briefing." Kakashi explained as he looked at the sky. "Well, seeing as it is only noon, traning is dismissed. Go home and prepare for the mission. It will be a couple of days long so prepare well."

With that, Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. Sakura looked and Naruto and Sasuke.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" she asked.

"I got a date with Hinata-chan so I'll see you guys back at home! Ja ne (1)!" Naruto smiled cheekily and ran off, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

…

"What to go shopping for supplies for the mission? I'm kind of low on my medical supplies." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke stared at her and shrugged. He had nothing better to do so he mind as well stock up on weapons now. He held out his hand and waited for Sakura. Smiling, she took his hand as they walked to the market street.

*-*-*

**Naruto**

*-*-*

Naruto ran in the direction of the Hyuuga compound. He was hoping to catch Hinata in time for lunch at Ichiraku's. Then, maybe she could help him train and prepare for the mission. Naruto saw the compound ahead and ran faster, skidding to a stop at the main entrance. Two guards from the branch house were standing on either side.

"Uzumaki-dono. Are you here for Hinata-sama?" Gurad #1 asked, nodding a greeting at Naruto.

When Naruto found out his true heritage, he had wanted it to be known throughout the village. Why? Because many of the villagers were bad-mouthing his father for sealing the Kyuubi in a container, his son, rather than destroying it. As a result, much of this anger was redirected to Naruto, them believing that Naruto was the demon itself. Naruto wanted to clear his father of such shame and declared that his father had saved the village in hopes that by sealing the Kyuubi, it's powers can be contained and used for good. And Naruto wanted to live up to his father's will. Better yet, he wanted to surpass his father and gain the respects and acknowledgement from the villagers. He was not a monster or demon in disguise. He is Uzumaki Naruto, the proud son of the Fourth Hokage. He wanted to shine and shine he did. Slowly, but surely, he gained the villagers trust and respect through many acts of good deeds and great achievements.

"Ah! Is she home?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes, she is. Please, come in." Guard #1 turned and walked into the compound, Naruto following behind quietly.

The guard led him down a hallway into a room. Stopping, the guard turned to face Naruto.

"Please wait here, Uzumaki-dono. I shall fetch Hinata-sama." And the guard turned and walked further down the hall.

Naruto took a seat on one of the mats on the floor and not long after, Hinata walked in. She was wearing a black three-fourths shirt and black Capri. Her breath was short and labored and a light sheen of sweat was evident on her porcelain skin.

'_She must have been training_.' Naruto smiled.

Before she met Naruto, Hinata was an introvert and had low self-esteem. She deemed herself unworthy of being the Hyuuga heiress. Much less, worthy of Naruto's attention. But that changed the day he walked up to her at the Academy's training field.

*-*-*

**Flashback**

*-*-*

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Hinata glared at the target ten feet away from her. Kunai and shuriken lay everywhere. Only a few had made its mark on the target. Seeing this, Hinata grit her teeth.

'_I __**HAVE**__ to get better!!'_

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching from the shadows. Hinata pulled out another kunai and positioned herself to throw it at the target before a voice she was all too familiar with stopped her.

"You know, if you just fix the swing of your arm a little and the timing of letting the kunai go, it'll his the bullseye."

Hinata squeaked and turned only to be mortified. There, under the shade of the tree, stood Naruto with his arms crossed and a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun!!" Hinata eeped. '_Kami-sama (2)! How embarrassing to let him see me like this! I'm so pathetic!'_

Naruto walked up to her and stood behind her. Reaching from behind, he grabbed her hand that held the kunai in his right while his left rested on her waist. Lowering his head, he whispered advice on how to angle her arm and when to let go. Hinata blushed bright red. She could feel his warmth radiating off like the sun rays. His strong form supporting her own. His hot breath tickling her ears. And his heart…

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

Strong and steady like a drum. It's official. Hyuuga Hinata is entirely and completely in love with Uzumaki Naruto. She loved his bright, friendly smile. His intense and reassuring gaze that made her body hot. He was her hero, the one she has admired from afar for his diligence and determination. It was his strong will to never give up that inspired her to work harder. And now, here he was, helping her, guiding her. Oh how she wished she would never wake up if this was a dream.

"Do you get it now?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaded before nodding furiously.

Naruto chuckled and stepped away. "Now you try."

Nodding, Hinata got into her stance and calmed herself. Concentrating on what Naruto suggested, She curved her swing more and let go a bit sooner. The Kunai flew straight and true, hitting its mark. Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto in her moment of bliss. But she quickly let go and fiddled with her fingers, occasionally peeking at Naruto for his reaction. But he only smiled at her.

"You know Hinata…" Hinata looked up from her fingers at Naruto.

The sun was just about to set and the golden-red colors of the evening glowed brightly in the background and lit up his warm features. A soft breeze blew through the clearing, tousling his already messy hair.

'_So…mesmerizing…'_

"You're fine as you are." Naruto smiled softly.

"Eh?"

"I know you may not think that, but it's true. Your heart is so full of compassion and your eyes…the most beautiful pale lilac color I have ever seen…holds only purity and honesty. You work hard to prove yourself. To prove that you **can** protect those around you." Naruto walked closer to her.

"And that…" Lifting up his hand, he tilted her chin upwards so that her creamy lilac eyes he adored so much clashed with his sparkling sapphire ones.

"…is what I **love** about you." With that, Naruto sealed his declaration with a soft kiss.

*-*-*

**End Flashback**

*-*-*

Ever since, they became an official couple. He would always meet her after class to help her with training and she greatly improved. She was no longer looked down upon within the Hyuuga clan as being weak. She can now proudly hold her head up as the Hyuuga heiress. Plus, being the Yondaime's son, Hinata's father had approved of their relationship, though hesitant at first. He wanted Naruto to prove to him that he could take care of his daughter without relying on his lineage. That he can stand alone as Uzumaki Naruto. Afterwards, they spent even more days together. Whether it be eating at Ichiraku's or training at either the Hyuuga compound's dojo or the Uchiha-Haruno compound's dojo.

As Hinata closed the shoji door, she smiled lovingly at Naruto – a smile reserved just for him.

"Konbanwa (3), Naruto-kun."

"Konbanwa, Hinata-chan. Sorry for interrupting your training."

"Iie (4), daijoubu (5). Do you need me for something?"

With Naruto, Hinata had overcome her stuttering problem. But she has yet to do so when meeting new people. And when startled, she would revert back to this habit.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch. And maybe help me train and prepare. I have a C-rank mission coming up." Naruto smiled.

"C-rank? Already?" Hinata blinked at him.

"Ah. So, what do you say?"

"Sure. I'll just go change." Hinata got up and left.

She came back in ten minutes wearing a thin and light tank top that flared around her hips. Underneath she wore black tights that reached her ankles. Her holster was strapped to her right thigh and a medical pouch was hung loosely around her waist. Black fingerless gloves adorned her hands and her hitae-ate rested around her neck.

"Let's go." HInata smiled.

"Ah." Naruto grabbed her outstretched hand as they walked off, talking about their day so far.

*-*-*

**Sasuke and Sakura**

*-*-*

It was around one in the afternoon as Sasuke and Sakura walked out of a weapons store. Each had a bag full of new weapons.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Want to grab something to eat at the tea house?" Sakura asked.

"Ah."

Giggling, Sakura led them to their usual place. She ordered some dango and green tea while Sasuke got some gyoza and chrysanthemum tea. They both sat at a small bench outside underneath a tree for some shade. There, they sat in silence and ate before Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just that…do you think we are rushing it?" She wondered absentmindedly.

"About what?"

"The mission. I mean, we've only just become genin…"

"Sakura…do you doubt our strength?"

"No, but I can't help but worry. I have a really bad feeling…like something big is coming for us…" Sakura voiced her worries, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back before his gaze softened.

'_Always the caring worry-wart…'_ Sasuke chuckled.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards him so that she now sat on his lap. Nuzzling into her neck, he breathed in her sweet scent and let it wash over him, calming him.

"You don't need to worry so much. Kakashi will be there to lead the mission. And he's a jounin so he will know what he's doing. Naruto, despite being a dobe, can take care of himself. You know that. And me? I'll always be here, right by your side. Now and always." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura smiled and kissed him softly on the lips as her worry slowly melted away with his promise.

'_That's right. Sasuke-kun is here by my side. He always has been, right from the very beginning…'_ Sakura thought.

*-*-*

**Flashback**

*-*-*

"Sasuke-kun! Matte (6)!"

An eight year old Sasuke turned at the call of his name. (note: this is before the massacre)

"What is it, Sakura."

"Onee-sama said that our parents want to speak with us back at your house."

"Us?"

"Yes. Me and you."

"It you and I, Sakura…" Sasuke muttered at his friends lack of grammer.

"Whatever. Come on!" Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke surrendered to her tugging and followed. Upon arriving at the Uchiha compound, they walked into the main hall where both heads of the Uchiha and Haruno houses gathered along with Itachi and Yuuki.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura. Come in." The Uchiha patriarch said.

"Oto-sama. Oka-sama." The two bowed to their parents before taking a seat.

"We have news for you two." Sakura's mom said, unable to hold in her giddiness.

"You're brother and Yuuki-chan are engaged to be married!!" Sasuke's mom blurted out.

Sasuke and Sakura blinked at their parents blankly.

"But…what does that have to do with us?" Sasuke asked.

Sure he was happy for his brother. But what did this have to do with him besides being the grooms little brother…?

"Well, seeing as these two are getting married, we have decided to bring the Uchiha and Haruno clans together." Sakura's father said.

"…"

"Meaning, you two are engaged from now on as well!!" The two matriarchs squealed, unable to contain their excitement any longer.

"**EHH?! Marry Sasuke-kun/Sakura?!**" They shouted while pointing at each other.

"Sasuke/Sakura, do not shout in the house." Itachi and Yuuki scolded, but smiled at their siblings disbelief.

"But oka-sama! Sakura's my friend! I can't marry her!" little Sasuke scrunched up his face.

"Hey! What's wrong with marrying me?! Besides, I should be the one saying that!" Sakura retorted back.

"Whatever! Girls have cooties!"

"Well…!! Boys are…STUPID!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are to--!"

"Enough! Now, we have already agreed to this. There is no breaking it. Of course, you won't be married until you two are of age. Itachi and Yuuki will go first. Until then, try to get to know each other more and use to each other." Uchiha Fugaku said.

"But-!!" Sasuke started.

"No buts! Now, go along."

Both children glared at each other before getting up and leaving the room. Itachi and Yuuki chuckled at their siblings' behavior, knowing full well that they are already developing feelings for each other, just like they did.

When outside, Sasuke and Sakura turned on each other.

"Why should I have to marry you?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey, I should be the one saying that, you meanie! And what's wrong with marrying me?!" Sakura shouted back.

"Well! Because…!" Sasuke racked his poor brain for an answer. "Because…BECAUSE YOUR FOREHEAD IS TOO BIG --!!" Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth too late.

Sakura stared at Sasuke in utter shock. How could he say that? He **knew** she was sensitive about her forehead. Sakura's eyes teared up as her face flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"**SASUKE-KUN NO BAKA (7)!!!**" Sakura shouted at him before turning and running off.

At that moment, Naruto was coming back. Sakura pushed past him, nearly knocking him over.

"S-sakura-chan…?" Naruto could only stare at her retreating back before turning to Sasuke. "What happened?"

Sasuke could only look down shamefully. Guilt tugged at his heart and stones weighed heavy in his heart. Clenching his fist, he looked toward the direction Sakura ran off in and took off.

"O-oi! Sasuke! Where are you going?!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto, only focusing on finding Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand, had run quite far already. She didn't pay attention to where she was going. The only thought in her head at that moment was to get as far away from Sasuke as she could. But because she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, she didn't see the person in front of her. Her little body crashed into the bigger one and she fell back on her behind.

"Itai (8)!!" Sakura squeaked.

Looking up, she can see she bumped into an older boy. From the looks of it, he was a genin already. Probably around fifteen years old.

"Hey, watch it pinky! I think you broke a rib right there!" The boy shouted at her.

"Hey, stop. That's the Haruno clan's youngest daughter…" his friend warned.

"So? It's not like she's the first born. Besides, she bumped into me first. The Haruno clan has no manners what-so-ever. My father is greater than the Haruno head!" The boy boasted. "Now beg for forgiveness you twerp!"

Sakura, who was confused and lost amongst all the yelling, could only cry. The boy started to get annoyed and raised his fist.

"I said…say SORRY!"

But before he could even tough a single hair on Sakura, his fist was stopped by someone else.

"Don't. Touch. Sakura. With you. Dirty. HANDS!!" Sasuke glared and pushed the older boy away.

The boy staggered back, not because of the glare itself, but Sasuke's eyes.

They were **blood red**.

"And don't you DARE insult my **fiance's** clan or you'll have to answer to the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke hissed.

The boy gulped and ran off with his tail in between his legs, his friend following closely behind. To onlookers, it was amusing seeing an eight year old chase off someone twice his size.

Sighing, Sasuke turned around and looked at Sakura's sobbing form softly. Kneeling in front of her, Sasuke pulled her into a hug. He whispered softly, trying to calm her cries.

"Sasuke-kun…hic!..."

"Shhhh. It's okay. They're gone."

"…hic…did you…sniff…h-help me? W-why…?"

"Because… I'm sorry for making fun of your forehead…It's not big at all…it's kind of…cute…" Sasuke blushed.

"And from now on, I promise I will protect you from anything and anyone. No one will be able to touch you here," He pointed at her head, "or here," he pointed at her heart. "Now and forever."

"…" Sakura stared at Sasuke, touched by his soft nature towards her.

'_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be by his side…_' Sakura smiled.

Feeling daring, Sakura leaned upwards and pecked Sasuke's cheek innocently.

"Arigatou."

*-*-*

**End Flashback**

*-*-*

And ever since, Sasuke had kept to his word and became her bodyguard of some sorts. He was always there when she needed him the most. And for that she was eternally grateful.

"Shall we go back home?" Sasuke asked.

"Un!" Sakura smiled back.

They paid for their food and walked back to the compound, hand in hand, something shining form the sun's rays on the ring fingers.

* * *

(1) Ja ne – bye; see you later

(2) Kami-sama – God

(3) Konbanwa – good evening; hello

(4) Iie – no

(5) Daijoubu – it's ok; I'm fine

(6) Matte – wait

(7) Sasuke-kun no baka - Stupid Sasuke

(8) Itai – ouch

* * *

Chapter 4 is finally uploaded! :] I hope you liked this chapter! Tried to make it as sweet and innocent as I could haha. Cause I felt that their love should be pure and innocent since they're only 12 hahaa. Maybe it'll be more passionate later on when they're older ;D. Please REVIEW!!!

mZzxklutZ


	6. Enter Tazuna

Hey guys! It's been a while. Thanks for all the reviews. It's nice knowing that you guys like the chapters so far. Haha. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! :]

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

**Chapter 5**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

"A mission?"

Yuuki looked at the three kids sitting at the dinner table.

"Hai, nee-sama. It's a C-ranked mission, long-term." Sasuke said.

"Where?" Itachi asked.

"Land of Waves." Sakura stated.

"Oh? What kind of mission is it?" Yuuki asked.

"It will be an escort mission. We are to escort a bridge builder to Wave country." Naruto replied.

"…Well, what do you think, love?" Yuuki looked at Itachi.

"…" sighing, he put down his bowl of rice and chopsticks. "Just…be careful, you three. And come back safely." Itachi looked at them.

Smiling, all three nodded at their brother.

*-*-*

**The Bridge**

*-*-*

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto waited patiently for their sensei to arrive with their charge. Naruto was sitting against one of the support beams for the bridge, slowly nodding off to la-la-land. Sasuke was sitting on the railing with Sakura standing in his arms. After what seemed like forever, Kakashi walked up with a man in a straw hat.

"Kakashi-sensei, the least you could do on the day of our mission was to show up on time…" Sakura frowned, detaching herself from Sasuke as he looked up.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I have a legitimate excuse this time. I had to go fetch our client. This is Tazuna-san, the bridge builder."

Kakashi stepped to the side revealing an old man. He wore cargo shorts and a sleeve-less tee. Resting on his nose were black glasses and he carried a bulky knap-sack. He stood up to about Kakashi's nose and was a bit on the large side. Glaring at the three, he scoffed.

"I come to Konoha to hire shinobi to protect me and this is what I get? A snobby brat, a **pink** haired little girl, and a shrimp?!" Tazuna barked out.

In the blink of an eye, Tazuna had three _very_ sharp kunai held against his throat.

"Do NOT. Insult us." Sasuke glared, his Sharingan blazing.

"You wouldn't want us to gut you like pig now, do you? Tazuna-san?" Sakura said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"That would be quite a mess for us." Naruto growled.

"…" Tazuna, by now, was sweating bullets.

"Maa, calm down you three. There will be no maiming the client. After all, if he's dead, who will pay us?" Kakashi smiled.

"Hn." The three put their weapons away and went to go grab their packs that were left forgotten on the ground.

"As you can see for yourself, Tazuna-san, you are well protected." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"A-ah…." Tazuna looked at the three members of Team 7. '_How can these kids have such an… intimidating aura… around them…?'_

"Are we all ready? Yes? Okay, let's head out." Kakashi said, taking out his book and had his three students lead the way with Tazuna right behind them and himself bringing up the rear.

"This is so exciting! It's the first time that we have stepped out of the village!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smiled at her enthusiasm and child-like excitement.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna show you guys how great of a shinobi I am on this mission!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

They didn't walk far before something caught Sakura's sharp eyes. There on the dirt road was a small puddle of water.

'_Odd…'_ she thought as she looked up at the sky.

It was a beautiful day with clear skies and a soft breeze here and there. Looking at the small puddle again, Sakura's eyebrows met as she scrutinized the water, a frown gracing her features.

'_There hasn't been any rain lately either…It's been a pretty dry season so far…'_ Sakura's suspicions escalated as they neared the puddle.

Sasuke, noticing her attention to the puddle, reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. Looking to her left, she saw him give her a slight nod, confirming her suspicions. Naruto also noticed their strange behaviors before it registered in his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei." She called out.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it? The sun shining brightly in the clear skies…" Sakura hinted.

'_Hmm…smart girl indeed…'_ Kakashi smirked, getting her hint.

His own eye travelled to the lone puddle of water and narrowed. But he shrugged it off and decided to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yes it is. A nice day for a swim, don't you think?" Kakashi responded.

"What the heck are you guys talking about…" Tazuna muttered under his breath.

At that moment, something came out of the puddle in a blur. Before anyone could register it, Kakashi was cut in two as two shinobi appeared. Kakashi only gasped in surprise before his body fell apart in two pieces.

"W-what?!" Tazuna shouted, scared out of his wits and sick to the stomach at the sight.

Acting fast, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto pulled out kunais and shuriken. Looking at each other, they gave a nod. Rushing forward, Sakura threw a handful of kunai at their attackers. Using the weapons as a diversion, she hid behind her first attack. While the two rogue shinobi were distracted by Sakura's first attack, they didn't notice her running right behind her throw as she delivered a punch to one of their faces and a kick to the abdomen of the other. What shocked them was the force behind her attacks. Not only did she shatter their bones, they flew a few meters before colliding with a few trees.

Their shock brought down their guards and they were vulnerable for a slight second. Taking this as an opening, Naruto threw shuriken and kunai at their attackers and pinned their clothing to the trunk of the trees. He used more force than necessary so that the weapons were set deep into the wood, immobilizing the rogue shinobi. Sasuke followed up with two kunais with wire tied to the ends. Throwing it, he maneuvered them so that the kunai flew around the shinobi and the tree, binding the enemies.

All of this took place in a span of five minutes as Tazuna stood there, staring with his mouth open, at the kids in front of him. How is it possible for these kids – **brats** – to be so powerful?! From the shadows, someone started clapping.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked to the source of the noise and watched as Kakashi walked out, a proud look on his face.

"Well done, you three. But Sakura, you should refrain from causing too much damage to the goods. We still need them alive for interrogation after all." Kakashi smiled.

"Sorry, sensei. I couldn't help it. I was getting restless." Sakura chirped.

Sighing, Kakashi could only smile.

"Y-You! They sliced you in two! H-how?!" Tazuna spluttered.

"Ah. That was the substitution technique." Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke looked at him before nodding at their prisoners.

"Right. Well, it seems here we have unwanted guests. And who might you two be?" Kakashi chirped.

"Tch. We don't need to introduce ourselves to you." The shinobi on the right spat.

"Now, now. I think it best if you cooperated. Otherwise Sakura-chan here will take great pleasure in snapping your fingers one by one before moving on to your toes." Kakashi said happily.

'_Sadist…'_ Tazuna sweat-dropped.

"T-that won't scare us!" the one on the left stuttered.

"Hoh? Brave ones we have, don't we?" Kakashi mused.

"Sensei! Can I have a go at them?!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"T-tch! We aren't going to be the only ones after you guys… just you watch…" the left shinobi sneered.

"Hm? What was that?" Kakashi bent down to stare at the prisoners.

"Heh." The two captured shinobi spared a glance at each other before nodding.

The next thing Team 7 knew, the prisoners' head flopped down as their entire body went limp.

"Hn. Suicide." Sasuke muttered.

Sighing, Kakashi stood up before setting the bodies on fire. He turned to Tazuna, who was fidgeting and squirming, and narrowed his eye. Noticing the change in their sensei's posture, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, too, looked at Tazuna questioningly.

"I believe, Tazuna-san, that some _very_ important details has been left out of the mission briefing…" Kakashi implied.

Sighing, Tazuna could tell when he has been figured out. Looking up, his eyes turned serious.

"The current project that I am working on is building a bridge between my island to the mainland. As you should know, the Land of Waves is not very…financially stable. Poverty washed over the land like a typhoon. My village got the worse of it… The bridge that I'm working on will connect to the mainland, opening a door to food, water, and work. But not everything always goes as you have planned…" Tazuna's faced scrunched up in fury.

"There is a man who came to our village. He wanted to use the waters around our island to build his factories. He monopolized the whole village, instilling fear and wreaked havoc. He took our food, our money…everything. And this bridge that I'm building poses a threat to his power."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna for a while before speaking.

"Well…this changes things a bit…" Kakashi muttered.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He means, dobe, that the mission has become more risky and dangerous." Sasuke stated.

"That's right, Sasuke. This is no longer a C-ranked mission. It is now a B-ranked mission. Maybe even A-ranked. We should head back to the village." Kakashi glared at nothing in particular.

"What?! But we're already on this mission! We **HAVE **to finish it!" Naruto shouted.

"No, Naruto. It's too dangerous now. The risks have risen and you three are not yet ready for this." Kakashi reasoned.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is right. I knew I had a bad feeling about this. We may be strong, but there are people out there who are stronger than us. We cannot risk too many casualties. More importantly, we can't risk the life of our client." Sakura stated.

"But Sakura-chan! We **are** ready for this mission! We can't turn back now!" Naruto shouted.

"If we turn back now, we will never move forward. Who's to say we won't turn our backs on our next mission, claiming that 'we aren't ready'? The enemies won't wait for us to be ready." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"No Sakura. We have to finish this mission. We started it so we have to end it." Sasuke convinced her.

Sighing, she finally gave in. All three looked at their sensei for the final verdict.

He too sighed and gave in. "Very well. But be on your guard. Now that we know the stakes are higher, we cannot afford to have any mistakes."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Though she somewhat agreed to what Sasuke and Naruto said, she couldn't ignore the dark feelings at the back of her mind.

'_Something isn't right here…'_ Sakura thought as she chewed on her lip.

She then felt a hand slip into each of hers. Looking to her left, Sasuke smirked, as if to say 'everything will be okay' and to her right, Naruto smiled brightly, washing away her worries with his bright outlook.

Kakashi looked on as the three of them walked together. Smiling, he thought 'they would do just fine'.

"So, Tazuna-san. How much longer before we are there?" Kakashi asked.

"We are almost at the port. When we reach there, we will take a boat to the island. Then it will be about an hour or two walk to the village." Tazuna explained.

"Well, we better get walking now, don't we?" Kakashi said.

What they failed to realize as the group walked on was a masked figure staring from behind, in the shadows. Before their presence could be detected, they disappeared in a haze.

* * *

Well, there you have it. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters but I wanted to save the big part for a new chapter. Please review!! :3

mZzxklutZ


	7. Demon of the Hidden Mist

A/N: I've found a better name or at least made a better name for Sakura's kekkai genkai (bloodline limit). It will now be changed to _hakkyougan_ – the "hakkyou" part means "illusion" or "deception"

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

  
**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

**Chapter 6**

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

-*-*-

*-*-*

"Muo! When are we going to get to the Wave country?!" Naruto pouted.

"We're almost there, you brat! And you call yourself a shinobi…" Tazuna muttered the last part.

All of a sudden, Sakura stopped immediately in her tracks. Sasuke, who was walking beside her, stopped as well and sent her a questioning look.

"Something's strange…" Sakura surveyed their surroundings suspiciously, as mist started to slowly creep towards them.

"What is it." Sasuke muttered.

"Why is there such a thick fog rolling in…"

"Oh, that's quite normal in the Wave country. We're near the port and we're surrounded by the ocean, being an island. The mist rolls in early, before the sun even sets, on most days. And it can get pretty thick as well." Tazuna explained.

"That's not it. This isn't just any normal mist…There's a strong…presence within it…But I can't pinpoint it's exact location – _**DUCK**_!!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Tazuna and Sasuke, pulling them down with her.

Kakashi reacted quickly and grabbed Naruto as they too ducked to the ground just in time for a large sword to swing over their heads and lodge deeply into the trunk of a tree. Everyone stared at the sword that would have taken their heads if Sakura hadn't noticed.

'_I was right…And this chakra…it's monstrous!'_ Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Well, you're not bad, girl. To be able to detect my presence so well when I've covered it as best as I could." A voice rang out as the mist completely covered the area, blinding everyone.

Sasuke's body tensed, preparing for a fierce battle as well as Naruto. Kakashi stood calmly and stared straight ahead of him. There lay only a thick mist but slowly, a shadow appeared before it flickered.

"Hm? These are the brats that took down the Mist brothers?"

Everyone quickly turned to where the sword was lodged into the tree. There on top of the sword stood a man with bandages covering his face like Kakashi's mask and a headband tied around his forehead in a slant. There, clearly on the metal plate of the hitae-ate was the symbol of the Mist country.

"Momochi Zabuza…The Demon of the Hidden Mist…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Ara? You know who I am? Well, I'm flattered." Zabuza chuckled. "…silver-white hair…You must be the infamous Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Nin of Konoha!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Stay back and protect Tazuna! You are no match for him!" Kakashi ordered.

"What?! But sensei - !!" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Momochi Zabuza is a S-class criminal! You are not yet ready to face him!" Kakashi said strictly. "By your age, he had already earned the title of The Demon of Hidden Mist! And it isn't a light title either!"

"What do you mean, Kaka-sensei…?" Naruto muttered.

"I've heard of him…" Naruto turned to Sakura.

"I remember seeing his picture in nii-sama's bingo book…" Sasuke said.

"Momochi Zabuza. Mist shinobi. Or at least, rogue shinobi now. He became chuunin at the age of 12 through Mist's own personal Chuunin Exam. The task…was to kill all the participants and emerge victor…" Sakura said with disgust. "After that, he became an ANBU for the Mist and was known for his 'silent killing'…the ability to kill a large amount of shinobi without making a single sound…"

"N-nani?!"

"That's right. Before I was even sent on a mission, I already had blood on my hands." Zabuza sneered from his perch.

Zabuza un-lodged his sword before flickering again and disappearing in the growing mist.

"You three! Team 7 formation!" Kakashi yelled before Naruto could say anything else. '_If it's a fight with him…I'm going to have to use that…'_

Kakashi reached up to his hitae-ate and slowly lifted it. When fully resting on his forehead, he opened his concealed eye to reveal a blood red pupil with three tomoes.

'_The Sharingan!'_ Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura shouted mentally, staring at their sensei's rumored eye.

The three surrounded Tazuna. Sasuke on the left; Naruto on the right; Sakura in the middle.

" Don't let your guards down…or you'll be dead before you know it…" Kakashi said as he is swallowed by the thick mist.

"S-sensei!" Sakura shouted.

The four were then surrounded by silence as the mist slowly caressed their skin, leaving a cold, wet feeling behind. Goosebumps rose on their skin as they stood in anticipation.

"Eight points…" A deep voice like black nothingness echoed around them.

"N-nani?!" Naruto stuttered.

"The larynx, spine, liver, lungs, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart… Now then, where do you want to be struck at…?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto instantly unsheathed their katanas, knowing they would be needing it for this fight. Suddenly, the mist was blown away and Kakashi was once again in their sight. His chakra flared around him, the source of the mist's disappearance.

'_Such killing intent! One tiny blink…one miniscule movement and I would be detected and killed…That's what the atmosphere feels like right now! If we stay here for an hour, I think we'll go crazy!'_ Sasuke stared in rapture at Kakashi's back.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you three. I won't let anyone on my team die." Kakashi smiled back at the three of them.

"Hm…We'll see about that…" Zabuza's voice sounded right behind the three genin and Tazuna.

Quickly turning, their heads, they see Zabuza crouched low to the ground, his sword at Tazuna's neck. But before he could make a single nick on Tazuna's neck, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura acted at an invisible speed. The next thing Zabuza knew was that he was skewered by three katanas. One where his heart lay. Another pierced his lungs. And the third went straight through his abdomen.

"Guh -- !" but instead of falling dead to the ground, Zabuza burst into water.

"Eh?!"

"Tch! _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ (1)!" Sasuke frowned.

"Oh? Not bad for a bunch of brats…" Zabuza's voice resounded from behind Sasuke.

"Nani?!" But Sasuke was too slow to parry Zabuza's oncoming sword.

But before it could touch him, Zabuza's weapon was stopped by a katana.

"Get. Away. From Sasuke-kun." Sakura enunciated coldly as she sent Zabuza the fiercest glare she had.

Using her super-human strength, Sakura pushed Zabuza back with only one hand – the one holding onto her katana. She closed her eyes before reopening them, revealing icy blue eyes with a black ring surrounding her pupil.

"_Hakkyougan…_" Sasuke stared at Sakura. "_If she's using her kekkai genkai…_"

But before Sakura could do anything serious with her ability, she was stopped by Kakashi. "Don't waste your energy, Sakura. Zabuza is mine to deal with."

She stared at Kakashi for a moment before complying with his wishes and closed her eyes, releasing her kekkai genkai.

"Oh? Such an interesting technique…" Zabuza said hungrily, itching for a fight.

"You're quarrel is with me, Zabuza." Kakashi glared, stepping in front of the ex-Mist nin.

"Hn. Very well." Zabuza jumped back before making a series of seals.

"_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ Zabuza shouted as two clones appeared at his side.

The two clones rushed at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. As Kakashi raced to go hinder the clones, he was stopped by the real Zabuza.

"Ah, ah, ah! Your fight, as you said yourself, is with me." He smirked underneath the bandages.

"Tch!"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped in front of Sakura and Tazuna to take the clones head on. But the clones split – one headed for Sasuke and Naruto while the other headed for Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto were too occupied with their own Zabuza clone and could only hope that Sakura would be fine on her own for the time being.

Sasuke spared a glance back at Sakura but had to revert his eyes back to the fight quickly in order to block a well placed kick aimed at his head. The force itself was so great that it pushed him back a bit.

'_Ugh! It's still this strong despite being a clone?!'_ Sasuke thought.

He looked to Naruto and their eyes made contact for a split second. But it was all they needed to understand what to do next. Pushing the clone off of him, Sasuke quickly made familiar seals before putting two fingers in front of his mouth.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ (2)_!_" A large fireball shot from Sasuke's mouth, heading straight for the clone.

Just as Sasuke predicted, the clone jumped back. But waiting for the clone was Naruto. He had his katana held up in a practiced stance, his sharp cerulean eyes focused on his target.

"_Senmōfū_ (3)…" Naruto whispered to the wind as he twirled with his sword in a dance of blades.

His spinning, added with his chakra, created a small tornado. The clone couldn't move, still in the middle of jumping backwards from the incoming fireball. Naruto's chakra-infused wind-blades cut into the clone and it burst into a puddle of water.

"Heh! He wasn't that hard to defeat." Naruto smiled cheekily at Sasuke.

"Hn. Show off…" Sasuke smiled, more like smirked, back.

*-*-*

Sakura on the other hand, was having a bit more difficulty with her clone since she was the only one fighting it while trying to make sure Tazuna wasn't hacked into uneven pieces.

'_Shannaro!!!! This is ridiculous! I don't care what Kaka-sensei says!! I'm using it!'_ Sakura closed her eyes before opening them up again.

"_Hakkyougan!"_

"Oh? I see now. It's a bloodline limit. Doujutsu, I'm guessing since it's only your eyes that change." The Zabuza clone said, amused.

"Hmph. But from the looks of it, it seems you know nothing of it. Giving **me** the advantage." Sakura smirked.

"We shall see, after you dodge THIS!!" The clone swung his sword at her with great force and speed.

Sakura quickly brought up her katana to parry the blow. The two were then caught in a competition of strength as their swords scraped against each other, causing sparks to fly. Sakura had to use her super-human strength to keep Zabuza's sword from overpowering her's since his was so much larger and heavier than her lithe katana. Because they were so close to one another, Zabuza stared right into Sakura's eyes.

'_Gotcha'…'_ Sakura smirked before whispering. "_Hyakka Ryōran (4)_…"

And right before the clone's eyes, Sakura dispersed in a flurry of sakura flower petals. Her katana fell to the floor as the petals then swirled around the clone in a wild cyclone. Before the clone knew it, it was covered in nicks and cuts, then burst into a puddle of water. In front of the clone, Sakura stood and watched the clone get caught in the second stage of her Doujutsu – the ability to instill genjutsu of any kind or type into her opponents' minds.

As she put her katana away, she was joined by Sasuke and Naruto. They then proceeded to protect Tazuna with Sasuke and Naruto standing guard while Sakura checked Tazuna for any injuries.

*-*-*

The real Zabuza flinched and stared in the direction of where he sent his clones.

"What's the matter, Zabuza? Did my students defeat your clones already?" Kakashi mocked.

"Hn. They got lucky. Besides, if it was the real me they were fighting, they wouldn't stand a chance." Zabuza sneered.

"Oh, I beg to differ. They all come from prestigious lineage and each have their own very special power. It would do you no good to underestimate them…" Kakashi patronized.

"_Urusai _(5)_!_" Zabuza growled before taking a swing at Kakashi, who dodged easily.

Kakashi jumped away and got into postion as Zabuza tried to make another set of hand seals. But Kakashi, with the Sharingan activated, was one step ahead of him. As Zabuza was making the seals, Kakashi did them right along with Zabuza, not missing a beat. They both finished at the same time and shouted, "_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_(6)_!_"

Two large dragons made of entirely water rose out of the lake.

'_What the - ! That's not possible! The Sharingan can allow the person to copy ninjutsu, but to perform them at the same time as they copy them..especially in this mist..it's not possible!'_ Zabuza thought, as panick slowly started to rise.

"What's the matter Zabuza? Shocked that I'm doing something _impossible_?" Kakashi taunted.

'_Nani?! Can he – _"

"Read your thoughts?" Kakashi smirked.

Narrowing his eyes, Zabuza's water dragon raced towards Kakashi as an all out water battle commenced. In the end, both their dragons negated each other and water returned in a giant wave to the lake. Kakashi stood facing Zabuza, his breath slightly off as he panted.

"_I can't keep the Sharingan on for much longer…It's taking up too much of my strength and chakra reserves…I'll have to end this soon…'_ Kakashi grimaced.

Kakashi then rushed at Zabuza with a kunai in hand. But Kakashi never reached him because Zabuza swung his sword to throw Kakashi off. Flipping in mid-air, Kakashi landed on the nearby lake, a few feet away from Zabuza.

"Hn. You forget one thing, Kakashi. You're in my territory now." Zabuza smirked.

He quickly formed a series of seals before shouting, "_Suiton: __Suirō no Jutsu_ (7)_!"_

Water from below Kakashi's feet rose and encircled Kakashi into a small water prison. '_Shimatta_ (8)_!'_

"It's the end…Kakashi!" Zabuza shouted.

*-*-*

The mist slowly started to clear.

"Ara? The mist isn't as thick as before…" Naruto muttered.

"You're right…Does that mean Kakashi-sensei won?" Sakura asked.

"_Shit!_" Sasuke cursed.

"What is it, teme?" Naruto scowled.

"Look, dobe!" Sasuke glared at him and pointed to the front of them.

There, on top of the lake, was Zabuza with what seemed like a giant bubble of water. And upon a closer inspection, that bubble of water was imprisoning Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei/Kaka-sensei!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

'_That's impossible! Kakashi-sensei is strong! How can he get captured to easily?!'_ Sakura thought. '_The Sharingan!! Of course! Nii-sama has told Sasuke countless times that over using it can cause chakra depletion and extreme exhaustion!_' Sakura concluded in her head.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto. We need to end this quickly so that I can get to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered to her teammates.

"Why, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered back, keeping his eye on their foe.

"Hn. It's the Sharingan, isn't it?" Sasuke stated more than asked, having experienced fatigue more than once when using the Sharingan too much, causing him to be vulnerable in battles against Itachi during training.

"Ah…" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura. You stay here and make sure Tazuna doesn't get in the way. Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto dashed forwards to where their sensei was being held.

"Hn. You kids think you can take me on?" Zabuza smirked. Without having to make any seals, two clones rose out of the lake. Wordlessly, those clones headed straight for Naruto and Sasuke. They both went separate ways – Sasuke to the left and Naruto to the right. The clones followed them before stopping as Sasuke and Naruto stopped. Sasuke and Naruto tried to take care of the clones as quickly as they could. Kicks and punches were thrown and dodged before the clones burst after a long fifteen minutes. Sasuke reached behind him and pulled out his fuukin shuriken and tossed it to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as heads up.

When Naruto caught it, he instantly knew what Sasuke was up to. Twisting his body, Naruto twisted the giant shuriken open and flung it with all his might. It spun towards Zabuza, who only jumped up to dodge it.

"Hn. You're going to have to do better than that to get to me - !" Zabuza started but stopped.

Heading at his floating body was another giant shuriken. The one Naruto threw was just a diversion so that Sasuke could get ready and throw another one at Zabuza. Gritting his teeth, Zabuza released the water prison he was keeping infused to his hand and teleported a few feet away. Kakashi was released from his watery prison and landed in the water.

"I'll take it from here, boys. _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ (9)!" Kakshi shouted, placing his chakra inlaced hands on the surface of the lake. In front of him, a large column of water shot up and headed straight at Zabuza. The force was too much for him to stand still and he was thus knocked back and consumed by the strong current. When the water died down, Zabuza was knocked against a tree, depleted of energy. Kakashi walked over and held a kunai to his throat. But before he could do anything, two senbon needles shot out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the throat. Zabuza then fell to the floor, dead before he hit it.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tazuna, and Kakashi stared in shock. A masked boy appeared in a whirl of wind on a branch abover where Zabuza was pinned. On the mask was the symbol of the Hidden Mist.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?! Why did you kill him!" Naruto shouted at the intruder.

"Naruto, it's ok. He's a hunter-nin from Mist." Kakashi said calmly, though he didn't not take his eye away from the new presence, his Sharingan trained on the masked boy.

"Hunter-nin?" Naruto asked.

"It's an equivalent to our ANBU, dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"S-shut up, teme! I-I knew that!" Naruto stuttered, red in the face. Sakura sighed in the back.

"I have been hunting Zabuza for some time. I thank you for weakening him enough for his guard to be down." The masked boy said.

"It was no problem." Kakashi stated back.

The boy disappeared in antoher whirl of wind before reappearing next to Zabuza's body.

"If you'll excuse me, I must dispose of the body. Good day." With that, both the dead body and the masked boy disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura decided to break it.

"Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Don't you find something wrong?"

"Ah, ever the observant one." Kakashi smiled.

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Hunter-nin are shinobi that are trained solely to 'hunt' those that have abandoned their village. Their mission is to kill the rogue shinobi if they cannot persuade him/her to return and to dispose of the body immediately." Sakura explained.

"Dispose of the body?" Sasuke asked now.

"That's right, Sasuke. Despite being dead, the body can still tell many stories about where the shinobi has trained. It can reveal village secrets and various jutsu that is only known to the particular village they ran away from." Kakashi explained.

"But isnt' that what that guy was going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But there is one problem." Sakura muttered, getting Naruto's and Sasuke's attention. "It is protocol for the hunter-nin to dispose of the body at the very spot they killed them. They are to get rid of the body as soon as possible. But this hunter-nin carried the body away…" Sakura said as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Maa. Let's just get Tazuna to his home first." Kakashi said.

"W-wait. So does that mean I'm safe now?" Tazuna stuttered.

"…For now." Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi took the lead again, but after three steps, he stopped.

"What's the matter, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

The next thing they knew, Kakashi fell to the floor snoring. "K-kaka-sensei!!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura sighed and walked over to Kakashi's body. She handed her pack to Sasuke, who wordlessly took it and threw it over his shoulder where his pack was resting. Sakura infused chakra to her limbs and used her super-human strength to lift Kakashi's body over her shoulder. Because she was still only twelve, Kakashi's height was almost double her's so his feet and hands almost touched the ground as Sakura carried him.

"Let's just get to Tazuna-san's place as quick as possible so that I can tend to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sighed as they continued their trek onwards.

* * *

(1) Mizu Binshin no Jutsu – Water clone technique

(2) Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Great fireball technique

(3) Senmofu – Rotating ferocious wind

(4) Hyakka Ryoran – Profusion of flowers

(5) Urusai – shut up

(6) Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu – Water dragon technique

(7) Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu – Water prison technique

(8) Shimatta – shoot; shit; crud; crap, etc.

(9) Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Great waterfall technique

* * *

Chapter six is finally done! Please review!

mZzxklutZ


	8. Training

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back after a month of not updating haha. Was busy with school and finals but now it's over! My first year of college is finally done. Now I can update as much as I want since it's summer break!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi groaned as his eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry and he could barely make out a pink blob hovering over him. Squinting his eyes, his vision came into focus and there was Sakura hovering over him, a smile on her lips.

"You're awake! Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei is awake!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the room, followed by Tazuna.

"Muo. Kakashi-sensei! You shouldn't overuse your Sharingan like that! It took me the entire day to heal the chakra clots in your eyes." Sakura preached.

"Aha ha. Gomen, gomen. How long was I asleep?" Kakashi asked.

"Two days." Sasuke muttered.

"Hmmm…I see…" Kakashi tried to sit up, but Sakura pushed him back down.

"Kakashi-sensei, your body is still suffering from the side-effects of the Sharingan so you shouldn't move that much and get some rest."

Sighing, Kakashi laid back down and stared at his students.

"Well, I guess I should rest for a bit more. But once I'm able to move enough, we will start your training." Kakashi said.

Looking to his right, he saw Naruto with his head down and a frown on his face. Naruto's brow furrowed as his eyes showed a mental conflict.

"Naruto." Kakashi snapped him out of his thoughts as Naruto's eyes flickered to his sensei. "Something is bothering you."

Naruto's frown deepened as he fidgeted. "Sensei…about Zabuza…"

"Ah. No need to say anymore, I understand." Kakashi muttered. "Zabuza is still alive."

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked as he walked over from where he leaned against the wall.

"Like Sakura pointed out, the hunter-nin that 'killed' Zabuza did not get rid of the body right there. Instead, he carried the body away. So there is a high possibility – no, I am a hundred percent sure that Zabuza is still alive."

"Plus, the hunter-nin's choice of weapons is suspicious to begin with. Senbon needles." Sakura stated, pulling out her own stash of the sharp needles. "These are thin needle-like weapons that are usually used in medical jutsu. The probability of killing someone with such frail pieces of metal is very low. Furthermore, the hunter-nin did not aim for any major organs. Instead, he pierced the neck where it is mostly just muscle. It's not hard to put someone in a death-like trance if the right pressure points are hit with the senbon needles." Sakura broke it down in medical calculations.

"Exactly." Kakashi pointed out. "But it will be a while before he can properly move and attack us again. This gives us time to prepare."

"…Then does that mean you guys are going to be sticking around for a while?" Tazuna finally spoke up.

"Maa. Until you finish that bridge." Kakashi responded.

"Okay, that's enough talking for today. Kakashi-sensei needs rest." Sakura stated, ushering everyone out before giving her sensei one last smile before closing the door.

**Somewhere else…**

The hunter-nin from before reached for the senbon needles pierced through Zabuza's neck. Before his hand could ever touch it, Zabuza's eyes snapped open and his hand snatched the hunter-nin's in a tight grasp.

Wheezing, Zabuza glared at the hunter-nin. "Haku… I can take those out myself…"

He reached for the needles and roughly pulled them out. "Zabuza-san, that's dangerous. You could damage the muscles in your neck like that." Haku said in a light manner.

"Take off that mask when you're in front of me. It makes you look fake."

Chuckling, Haku slowly slipped the hunter-nin mask off and smiled.

"Well, well, well. The infamous Demon of the Mist has fallen to some little _brats_."

Looking towards the door, they see a short, fat man that was slightly balding. Said man had two bodyguards standing behind him as he walked into the room.

"Hn. They were no ordinary brats." Zabuza glared at the man.

"That as it may be, you still failed. I hired you to kill that bridge builder." The man hissed. "And failure is not an option!" He was about to smack Zabuza, but was stopped by Haku.

"Do not. Lay one stubby little finger. On Zabuza-san." Haku glared icily as he held the man's wrist firmly, almost breaking it.

"T-tch! You have one more chance, Zabuza. Do not fail me again." The man hissed before leaving, his guards right behind.

**Next Day**

"Yosh! Kaka-sensei! Are we going to start our training now? Are we? Are we? Are we?" Naruto practically jumped up and down in his seat.

Kakashi, who was sitting at the dining table across from Naruto, sweat-dropped as he stared at his over-excited pupil who was about to foam at the mouth.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei only just recovered somewhat. He can move, but he would have to walk on crutches!" Sakura said.

"M-maa, Sakura-chan. It's fine. Bu yes, we will start out training today." Kakashi smiled.

"Hn. Finally." Sasuke scoffed.

At that moment, Tazuna walked in and sat down at the head of the table. His daughter brought another plate of food and placed it in front of him. At that moment, Inari, Tazuna's grandson, walked down the stairs and sat next to Tazuna.

"Ah, Inari. Good morning!" Tazuna smiled, patting Inari's head affectionately.

"Inari-kun, ohayo!" Sakura smiled.

Inari stared at everyone before quickly eating his breakfast and headed outside. Sakura's brow twitched at the way she was ignored and Sasuke only shook his head at his love's temper.

"Ah, sorry about that. Inari use to be a very sociable boy…" Tazuna said.

"He 'use to be'…?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Great kid. Optimistic, happy, smiling… but everything changed when Gatou came into town. He started monopolizing the ocean and terrorized the town. There was only one man who stood up to Gatou and his men. That was Inari's father. Well, not his biological one but close enough. He stood up to Gatou and as a result, he was prosecuted…right in front of Inari's eyes." Tazuna said sadly. "Ever since, the boy had changed and started..._hating_ everything…"

"That's horrible…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke understood Inari's pain and though of his own – the massacre of his clan in one night. But he couldn't understand the way Inari was handling the aftereffects. This hatred and anger was being channeled incorrectly. '_At this rate, he would never move on from the past and persevere…'_

Naruto thought the same way. At least Inari had a father to look up to. And at least he still had a family to take care of him. Naruto thought of how he was an orphan and he never knew his biological family. Inari's display of pain and anger was understandable but petty. He should accept the past and use it as a source of strength to move on.

"The world is full of poverty and oppression. It is unfortunate that this town has to suffer through it, but that cannot be helped as long as there are the 'rich' and the 'poor'." Kakashi said somberly.

"Well, enough of these sob stories. I'm heading to the bridge for the day." Tazuna said as he got ready to leave.

"We shall be going to the forest for training to prepare for the next face off with Zabuza." Kakashi said, grabbing his crutches and headed off with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto following.

When they reached a small clearing in the forest, Kakashi stopped. Turning around, he faced his students.

"Today, we will be working on chakra control." Kakashi stared at the three. "In order to do this, the exercise we will be doing is tree walking – "

"We already know how to do that, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah. Dobe here fell on his ass the first step he took on the tree's trunk." Sasuke smirked, remembering that day Itachi taught them this exercise.

"Shut up, teme! At least I didn't fall into the lake when distracted by Sakura-chan's swim suit!" Naruto countered, talking about the day Yuuki taught them a different version of the tree-walking exercise.

"N-nani?" Sakura blushed a deep red.

"S-shut up, dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

"What? Too embarrassed to admit – eep!" Naruto squeaked and ran with Sasuke hot on his tail.

"I'm going to fry you, dobe!" Sasuke yelled, chasing after Naruto.

"…Well, I assume that it is right to say you three have a pretty firm grip on chakra control then?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Nee-sama and Nii-sama thought it was wise to teach us chakra control first thing." Sakura explained.

"Hmm…wise indeed. As expected of the Uchiha prodigy. Well, I guess we'll have to work on something else now, won't we?" Kakashi's eye formed a curve. "Sasuke, Naruto! Come over here!"

Sasuke had Naruto in a headlock. Sasuke looked up before dropping Naruto in a heap and stepped over him. Groaning, Naruto got up and followed after Sasuke, arms crossed and a pout gracing his features.

"Since you three have already covered chakra control, we will take it one step further. Chakra manipulation." Kakashi said.

"Chakra manipulation?" Naruto asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Don't hurt yourself now, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Sighing, Sakura got in between the two boys before they tore each others' heads off.

"Sakura? Care to elaborate?" Kakashi smiled.

"Hai, sensei. Chakra manipulation is the ability to be able to utilize the chakra that is molded through chakra control. Depending on one's control over their chakra, they can manipulate it so that it can be used in various situations. For example, breaking out of a genjutsu. By manipulating one's chakra flow, the person can break out of an enemy's genjutu by breaking the flow of chakra in the attach." Sakura explained.s

"Nice. As expected of the smartest kunoichi in your year." Kakashi praised. "Like Sakura said, chakra manipulation is the ability to use the chakra you mold through chakra control. The ability to manipulate the chakra takes a lot of concentration and understanding of chakra. What I am going to do is have Sakura cast a genjutsu on you two, Naruto and Sasuke. You guys will have to try to break out of the genjutsu through chakra manipulation. The faster you can break out of a harder genjutsu, the more you are mastering the ability."

"How come Sakura-chan isn't doing the exercise?" Naruto asked.

"That is because my Hakkyougan is a doujutsu based entirely on genjutsu. The first stage is being able to instill small illusions in the mind. The second stage is being able to instill more complex illusions that can cause actual physical reactions. The third and last stage is being able to turn genjutsu into reality." Sakura said.

"…Meaning…?" Naruto egged on.

"Meaning, Naruto, that Sakura is automatically immune to genjutsu. Her eyes are solely genjutsu based so it is natural to learn everything about genjutsu in order to not be overcome by her own bloodline limit. With Sakura's knack for knowledge, she is the best to administer this exercise. Thus she is exempt from this exercise." Kakashi explained.

"Hn. Let's hurry and get this over with." Sasuke said.

"Very well. The exercise will take the form of a spar. Sakura will try to trap you into a genjutsu and you two will try to manipulate your chakra specifically in order to break out of it. For now, you have to try to get out of the genjutsu in an hour. For every minute you stay in the genjutsu past the time limit, you will do ten laps around the forest. This way, you can work on your stamina and endurance as well." Kakashi smiled.

'…_slave driver…'_ Sasuke and Naruto thought darkly while glaring at their sensei.

"Okay Naruto, you first. We'll start with the easiest then – the first stage." Sakura closed her eyes and reopened them, revealing the icy blue eyes of the Hakkyougan. Sliding into a defensive position, Sakura stared at Naruto. "Come."

"_Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (1)!" Naruto shouted his signature move as more Naruto's appeared. "Here I come, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled devilishly.

The mass of Naruto's ran towards Sakura, attacking from all directions. Sakura, being the more flexible one, was able to dodge the attacks and destroy many of the clones. As she worked through the crowd, she tried to find the real Naruto. But as more clones were destroyed, two more appeared.

'_Damn Naruto and his large chakra reserve!'_ Sakura cursed. '_At this rate, I'm going to get tired out!' _

The clones were never ending as they came one after another. Some were even using a bit of the Kyuubi's power to enhance their speed in order to dodge Sakura's powerful punches. Sakura's movements were beginning to become constricted as the Naruto clones gave her less room to move.

The real Naruto hid high up in the trees as he stared down at his clones and Sakura. '_Heh. I can just tire Sakura out and she won't be able to cast a genjutsu on me.'_

"Narutooo – "

Naruto froze from his spot on the branch, eyes wide. '_It can't be. I masked my chakra completely.'_ Naruto turned around slowly to meet a vision of pink.

"Come now, Naruto. My chakra control is the best so hiding your chakra wouldn't do anything. I know your chakra signature like the back of my hand." Sakura smirked as Naruto stared right into her icy blue eyes. "_Hanachiri Nuko_ (2)."

Sakura burst into a flurry of flower petals that surrounded the real Naruto and encompassed him in a lazy swirl. From beyond the flower petals, Naruto saw a figure walking towards him. Silver hair shined in the sun coming through the trees' leaves.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! Is the hour up already?" Naruto asked unbelievably.

"N-naruto! R-run!" Kakashi choked out.

"Eh?"

"Z-zabuza is h-here! Y-you're no match f-for him!" A bloody Kakashi walked up to Naruto out of the shadows of the forest, kunai punctured everywhere on his limbs. Blood ran down from his wounds like overflowing rivers. His Sharingan, half covered by droopy lids, a result of exhaustion. His breathing was hitched and one arm lay limp by his side and he limped on one foot.

"K-kakashi…sensei…" Naruto stared.

"H-hurry…" Kakashi collapsed on the floor, no longer moving.

"S-sensei?" Naruto took a step forward. "Stop playing, Kaka-sensei…This isn't funny…" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto…" Sakura's voice came from all around the forest as the flower petals continued to surround Naruto in a slight breeze.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you? Kaka-sensei is hurt!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, calm down. Don't you remember what we were doing? You're stuck in my gejutsu right now. It's been half an hour since you've been stuck. You have to manipulate your chakra in order to break out of it." Sakura lectured, her voice bouncing off in echoes all around Naruto.

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"Just concentrate. You have to use your own chakra to repel the genjutsu. A genjutsu is basically an illusion cause by an outside source of chakra invading your system, influencing your five senses – sight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell. By breaking my foreign chakra in your system, you break the genjutsu."

"…" Naruto closed his eyes and a frown formed on his lips. Concentrating, Naruto gathered chakra all around his body.

"Remember Naruto, just gathering a lot of chakra won't break the genjutsu. You have to disrupt my chakra with the chakra you gathered that is your own." Sakura reminded him.

'_Hmm. I'm not sure about disrupting the foreign chakra, but maybe…'_ Naruto gathered more and more of his chakra. After a large amount was gathered, Naruto opened his eyes and expelled the chakra out of his body. The chakra was too much for Sakura to counter and her genjutsu broke. The bloody Kakashi disappeared as well as the flower petals. The real Kakashi was standing off to the side, along with Sasuke. Sakura was right in front of Naruto, a smile on her face.

"47 minutes. Cutting close there, but acceptable. Nicely done for your first try, Naruto." Kakashi praised. "Sasuke, you next."

Sasuke got in front of Sakura and got into a fighting stance. "I'm not going to hold back, Sakura." He smirked.

"Ah. I didn't want you to." Sakura smiled, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as deep red clashed with icy blue. Silence echoed throughout the forest as the two started a staring contest. But Sakura broke that connection and acted first. She dashed towards Sasuke and put her hands together in a series of seals.

"_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_ (3)!" Small fireballs flew towards Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke's hands too went through a series of seals. "_Suiton: Teppōdama_ (4)!" Balls of water shot out of Sasuke's mouth, dousing the fireballs headed his way.

But in those fireballs were shuriken and kunai. Eyes widening, Sasuke dodged some and had to take out his own kunai to parry the others. Her distraction working, Sakura predicted where he would move in order to dodge the attack and sent chakra down her arm to her fist.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura aimed her punch at Sasuke's abdomen.

But with Sasuke's Sharingan on, he was able to analyze the attack and twisted his torso a bit to the left, barely dodging Sakura's fatal punch. Her fist grazed his side and made contact with the forest floor, causing a gigantic crater to form.

"Tch!" Sakura quickly jumped back as Sasuke tried to do a roundhouse kick aimed at her body.

She landed a few feet away from Sasuke, slightly panting. '_Damn. With Sasuke's Sharingan, he can see where I'm going to move and the genjutsu will have a slightly less effect on him…'_ Sakura thought.

Not giving Sasuke any time to recover, Sakura made another dash at his form. Turning her eyes to Sasuke, she made contact for three seconds. But that was all she needed as he was distracted by her close combat attacks.

"_Jubaku Satsu_ (5)." Sakura whispered as her body slowly disappeared into nothingness.

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed, looking left and right for Sakura.

Suddenly, Sasuke's movement was confined as a tree grew from behind him, trapping his movements and binding him in its branches. From above Sasuke, Sakura's body slowly came out of the tree. In her hand, a kunai was poised for attack. Sasuke's Sharingan showed that this was a genjutsu and that Sakura wasn't really there, but his body felt otherwise.

"Sasuke-kun, at this rate, Naruto is going to beat you at this exercise." Sakura teased, amusement dancing in her blue eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke reached into his weapons holster on his leg and stabbed himself.

The pain caused him to wake up from the genjutsu.

"Well done Sasuke. 43 minutes to break out of the genjutsu. But, you didn't use chakra manipulation to do it." Kakashi lectured. "It seems here that Naruto is better in that field. Though the Sharingan allows you to see through genjutsu, your body is not on par with your kekkai genkai."

For the rest of the day, Team 7 worked on their chakra manipulation as Sakura trapped Sasuke and Naruto in a genjutsu one after another. By the time night fell, they returned to Tazuna's house for dinner. After dinner, Sakura checked up on Kakashi's condition.

"Hmm. You're healing quite well, Kakashi-sensei. You should be able to move normally by tomorrow. But you shouldn't use your Sharingan just yet." Sakura diagnosed.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled. "Tomorrow, we will go with Tazuna to the bridge."

"Are you guys going against Gatou?" The four members of Team 7 looked to the doorway to see Inari giving them a dark look.

"That's right! I'm going to be the future Hokage so you're grandpa's safe with me!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn. Yeah right dobe. If anything, Tazuna will be in even more danger if left in your hands…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, teme!"

"Why are you guys even trying to help us? It's not like you can win against Gatou! You're only kids like me!" Inari shouted.

"Nani?" Naruto shouted back.

"You guys aren't one of us. You don't know what it's like to lose against Gatou! You guys don't know what he can do…" Inari hissed.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at Inari's shaking form. Slamming his hand down, Naruto got up and walked up to Inari.

"N-naruto!" Sakura made to stop Naruto but Sasuke held her back. "Sasuke-kun?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked at Naruto's back.

"Shut up." Naruto hissed darkly at Inari, who's tearing eyes snapped up to Naruto. "At least we're trying our best to help your village. At least we're not just sitting around balling our eyes out. At least we're trying to make a difference. What are you doing? Wasn't your dad the one who went against Gatou? Didn't he do it to protect his loved ones no matter what happened to him? If you really honor your dad, shouldn't you be carrying on his will?" Naruto asked darkly before walking past Inari.

Inari stared after Naruto before rushing up the stairs to his room.

"Yare, yare (6)… Sasuke-kun can you go after Naruto? And Sakura-chan can you check up on Inari?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and went after Naruto. Sakura got up and went up the stairs. Stopping at the first door, she leaned against the door and listened. Quiet sobs can be heard from the inside and Sakura sighed. Knocking softly, she waited a bit before opening the door and walked in. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and saw Inari hunched over on the floor, holding something close to his chest as his sobs got more histeric. Walking over to Inari, Sakura sat down and pulled Inari to her.

"Inari-kun, Naruto only meant well. Please don't cry. We understand where you're coming from and what you're saying. We all have lost someone dear to us. Naruto is an orphan and he never knew his parents. He was adopted by Sasuke-kun's family, but they were all massacred by someone they knew very well. I too lost my family in the same manner. Kakashi-sensei has lost many companions and friends during the shinobi wars. You see, we have all lost someone close. So you should understand why we only want to help." Sakura explained.

"But i-if you guys g-g-go against Gatou…Y-you'll D-DIE!" Inari choked out.

"Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves. It's you and your loved ones that you need to worry about. Are you just going to let Gatou run this town and watch everyone suffer while you do nothing? Wouldn't you want to help?" Sakura asked softly.

Inari slightly nodded and wiped his eyes. Sakura smiled softly and just stayed like that, holding Inari as he dried his tears.

Sasuke went after Naruto and found him in the forest. Naruto was taking out his anger on a tree and was punching it like no tomorrow. His fists were starting to bleed as skin broke under the tough bark of the tree.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice rang clear in the night air.

Naruto only grunted as he punched the tree even rougher. Sasuke sighed. "Come on, let's go. Sakura can heal your hands for you."

Naruto's punching slowed until they finally stopped. Staring at the tree, Naruto sighed before he turned to face Sasuke.

"I took it too far, didn't I." Naruto stated.

"Don't worry about it dobe. If you didn't do that then Inari would never get over the past." Sasuke said. "Let's go back."

Smiling, Naruto walked with Sasuke back to the house and upon entering, Naruto faced an earful as Sakura lectured him about his wounds.

* * *

(1) Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Multiple shadow clone technique

(2) Hanachiri Nuko – Petal disperse

(3) Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu – Fire: Pheonix flower jutsu

(4) Suiton: Teppōdama – Water: Liquid bullet

(5) Jubaku Satsu – Tree binding death

(6) Yare – oh geeze

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

mZzxklutZ


	9. Precious Ones

A/N: Heeeey. So. Yeah. I know I haven't updated in a bajillion years but it's not my fault. Summer vacation was too fun. Haha. But yeah I'm back and updating now. So here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The next day found all of Team 7 at the bridge. Kakashi was finally fully healed as he leaned against some metal beams with his little orange book open in front of him. Sasuke and Naruto sat idly by, both with their heads on the hands. Sakura, on the other hand, was lifting a pile of heavy looking metal beams from point A to point B.

"**I don't. See. Why I. Have to do. A. MAN'S. Job!**" Sakura glared at the men of the team and threw the metals beams down with a huff before going back to grab some more.

"That's easy, Sakura-chan! You have that inhuman strength of yours! It'll get the bridge-building done faster!" Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Hn."

"Ugh! Boys…" Sakura muttered through clenched teeth as she transported another pile of metal beams.

At that moment, Tazuna was busy nailing down some of the cables for the bridge. As he worked, a group of three old men walked up to him.

"Tazuna-san…" the one in the lead called out.

"Hm?" Tazuna put down his tools and turned to face his fellow workmen. "Is there a problem?"

"Tazuna-san…we want out of this…" the one who spoke earlier said. "The danger from making this bridge is too great. I have a family back home that still needs me…"

"He's right Tazuna-san. Maybe you should give up too. It would do you no good to die out of vain. Who knows if this bridge will really help with the village…" another man said.

"…" Tazuna stared at his friends, disappointed washed over his face. "I will not give up on this bridge. This is the only ray of hope our village has left. Without this bridge, we won't survive. Especially under the tyranny of Gato. You may go home if you wish, but I will stay here and make a stand."

"We warned you, Tazuna-san…" the men said before turning to leave.

Team 7 watched as the old men left with their tails between their legs.

"With only Tazuna-san working on the bridge, it'll take even longer to get it done…" Sakura muttered.

"Tch. Those jii-jii's have no sense of pride or justice." Naruto muttered darkly.

"Doing nothing will just make things worse. At least Tazuna-san is trying to change the village's situation…" Sasuke said.

"Now, now, children. Don't blame the old men for being scared. Everyone has their limits." Kakashi chuckled.

"Ha! You're old too, Kaka-sensei!" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"Oi, oi! I'm not THAT old…" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Tazuna-san, what shall we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I will continue to build the bridge. Even if I have to do it alone." Tazuna said as he turned to look at them with determination burning in his eyes.

"Then we will continue to guard you until you finish this bridge." Kakashi smiled.

Tazuna smiled back, grateful for their help. With that, the group separated to get things done. Sakura continued with her previous task in lifting the heavier loads to certain areas. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto helped Tazuna with assembling the materials and nailing it down. They worked till a little past noon before taking a rest.

"Sakura-chan. Can you go back to the house to grab us some lunch? And also to check on Tazuna's daughter and grandson?" Kakashi asked.

"Haiiii, Sen-" Sakura stopped talking instantly.

Sasuke and Naruto also stopped whatever they were doing and tensed. Kakashi instantly snapped his book shut and stood from his perch. Mist had rolled in. Silently, creeping up the bridge like a predator stalking its prey.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Naruto." Kakashi stared at them.

The three nodded in understanding, surrounding Tazuna in a protective circle. Kakashi raised his hitae-ate, revealing his Sharingan. Seeing this, Sakura instantly frowned.

"Sensei, I'm warning you now. If you overuse your Sharingan again, you're going to get a beating from me." Sakura snapped.

"Hai, hai." Kakashi waved.

"Heh heh. Don't worry little girl. Your sensei won't be alive long enough to use his precious eye." Zabuza's voice echoed.

"Sakura." Kakashi turned towards his female student.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. In her mind, she could see a imaginary layout of everyone's position. Sasuke's and Naruto's chakra signatures were right next to her, flaring out in anticipation of the oncoming fight. Tazuna's low chakra signature indicated his position behind them. Kakashi's chakra signature was just off to the side. Sakura's brows furrowed as she concentrated harder on finding and locating any foreign chakra. After a minute, Sakura finally detected a slight amount of foreign chakra straight ahead of them, at the unfinished end of the bridge. But there was something different.

"Sensei…Zabuza is straight ahead but…" Sakura frowned.

"What is it Sakura?"

"There's another chakra signature. I can be mistaken and it could just be Zabuza's , but…this one feels different than Zabuza's…almost familiar…" Sakura began.

Kakashi frowned at this new information. "It's most likely that hunter-nin's chakra then…"

Kakashi turned towards his female student. "Go back to Tazuna-san's house. Check on Inari and Tazuna-san's daughter. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Roger." With that, Sakura dashed off into the fog, using her senses as her eyes. She came out of the fog and into the sunlight and immediately started running down the dirt path back to the house.

As she was running along the dirt road, something caught her eye. Off to the side of the dirt path, a tuft of what seemed to be brown fur stuck out of the wild grass. Curiosity got the best of her and she slowed down to take a look. Upon closer speculation, she discovered it was a boar.

'_What is a boar doing here…?_' Sakura thought.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sprinted towards Tazuna's house. The boar had cuts all over its flank. To normal eyes, it looked like wounds from a hunt. But to Sakura's medically trained eyes, she could tell that those cuts were made by a sword – a katana. With the boar being so close to Tazuna's house, Sakura couldn't help but worry about Inari and his mother.

When Sakura got back to the house, she could already tell that she was too late. The rogues were already at the house. And from what Sakura could tell from her perch, Inari's mother was tied up as Inari watched from the door.

"Inari! Run!" Inari's mother shouted desperately.

"O-okaa-san…!" Inari choked out as tears ran down endlessly.

"Listen to your mom, brat! That is, if you don't want to die!"

There were two rogues in total. And they didn't seem like they were professionals either. More like street gangsters that like to talk big. One had a big build and had a sword strapped to his hip. The other was more of a smaller, leaner build. He too had a sword strapped to his hip.

"Go find your grandfather, Inari! Don't worry about okaa-san! I'll be fine!"

"D-demo…!" Inari hesitated. Glaring at the two men, Inari shouted, "**Let go of my okaa-san!**"

Sakura smiled at Inari's bravery. But her smile turned sour as the leaner rogue placed his hand on the hilt of the katana and slowly drew out the blade.

"You know what? Forget the deal, lady. I'm gonna slice this annoying brat to pieces!" The man yelled as he charged at Inari.

"**INARIIII!**" Inari's mother couldn't help but shout as she fought against her bindings.

Inari stood frozen at the door, unable to move. Paralyzed by the sword as it rushed towards him with the sun glinting off the sharp edge. Realizing his situation, Inari flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for his painful demise. But the pain never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes only to be met by a lean back.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" Inari whispered.

Sakura had chosen that moment to emerge from her hiding spot. She pulled out her katana – the gift given to her by Yuuki and Itachi – to block the oncoming attack. Her blade, just radiating off power and rage as if it had a mind of its own, glinted in the sunlight as it scraped against the opposing blade. Sakura glared at the man in front of her, appalled at his murderous intent towards a child.

"Inari step back while I handle these two scumbags!" Sakura gritted her teeth.

Grasping her katana tighter, she forcibly pushed back her opponent. Rushing forward, she sliced at his middle and a deep cut opened. Screaming, the man fell back, clutching his wound. Knowing he wouldn't be able to move any time soon, Sakura turned her gaze to the bigger man.

"What the hell? A little **girl**? With pink hair, no less!" the man shouted.

"Yeah. A pink-haired little girl. And this pink-haired little girl is about to kick your ass to where you came from!" Sakura shouted as she stared murderously at him.

She dashed forward and tripped him. His body went crashing to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. Taking this chance, Sakura took out a kunai and pinned his shoulder to the floor. Taking out another one, she pinned his other shoulder to the floor, permanently immobilizing him.

"**ARRRGGHHH!**"

"That'll teach you to not prey on helpless mothers and little kids!" Sakura spat out.

She got up and quickly went to check on Inari's mother. Concluding that she was fine with no major injuries, Sakura quickly untied her and helped her up.

"Inari!" Inari's mother ran to him and scooped him up in a tight hug.

"Okaa-san!" Inari cried.

Looking up from Inari, Inari's mother bowed deeply to Sakura.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan! I don't know how I will ever repay you!" Inari's mom gushed.

"Your safety is enough thanks." Sakura smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Sakura-nee-chan!" Inari sobbed. "I'm sorry, for not being able to do anything! You're a kid just like me and yet you were able to save my okaa-san while I stood on the side! Everyone was right! I'm worthless!"

Smiling sweetly, Sakura bent down to Inari's line of vision.

"Inari-kun! Don't say that! You did do something. You **tried** to stand up to those men. I saw you. You were not standing on the side. You gathered up your courage and faced those who meant harm to your loved ones. And that is what sets you apart from cowards. So don't listen to what others say about you. Live up to your own expectations, not others'." Sakura softly said.

Inari sobbed even harder and left his mother's embrace to hug Sakura tightly around the neck. Chuckling, Sakura pulled Inari into a gently hug as she tried to sooth his sobs.

"Well, now that I know that you two are safe, I should head back to the bridge to check on everyone else." Sakura said as she got up and headed out, but not before securely tying up the two rogues and knocking them out.

"You be careful, Sakura-chan!" Inari's mom yelled after her.

Without looking back, Sakura waved and jumped into the trees, heading back towards the bridge. Her expression was no longer warm and gentle but emotionless and calculating. If she was right in guessing, then those two men were Gato's men. It was a good thing Kakashi had sent her back. But now she worried about the boys. Kakashi was still slightly weak from chakra exhaustion and Sasuke and Naruto have to protect Tazuna and fight the hunter-nin on their own. Frowning, Sakura pumped more chakra into her feet and dashed off.

**Back at the Bridge**

"Well, well, Kakashi. It seems that we get to finish where we left off." Zabuza voice floated eerily in the fog.

"Tch…damn fog…" Sasuke said,, unable to see their enemy due to the thick fog.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I can still sense you two so there's nothing to worry about." Kakashi stated, his Sharingan revealed. "Naruto. Sasuke."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto and Sasuke immediately flanked Tazuna's side, kunais drawn and eyes focused.

Even with his Sharingan, Kakashi couldn't pinpoint Zabuza's location. His eye couldn't see through such thick fog.

'_Where's Sakura when you need her…_' Kakashi thought.

He didn't have to wait long. Instead, Zabuza appeared on his own. Zabuza swung his sword right at Kakashi, who blocked it with a kunai.

"So I was right. You **are** still alive…" Kakashi muttered darkly.

"Hn. Did you honestly believe that I would be taken down that easily?" Zabuza sneered.

"You almost did the first time if that hunter-nin hadn't interfered." Kakashi mocked.

"Hn. Well, then let's see who goes down first this round." Zabuza rebutted as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi instinctively brought up his kunai to block the oncoming attack as Zabuza's giant sword swung down. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi summoned his strength to push Zabuza back enough to shout some instructions to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You two! Guard Tazuna-san until Sakura gets back! Don't let him out of your sight!"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded an affirmative before Kakashi was attacked yet again. This time, Zabuza separated Kakashi from his two students.

"Let's see if they can still protect the old geezer with my student targeting them." Zabuza smiled maniacally.

With a gesture of his hand, the hunter-nin immediately ran towards Tazuna, Sasuke, and Naruto. Seeing this, Kakashi tried to break away from Zabuza only to have him block his path again.

"Uh-uh. Not so fast Kakashi. Your fight is with me." Zabuza smirked.

"Tch!" Kakashi gritted his teeth, hoping that those two will be able to handle themselves.

As Kakashi faced off with Zabuza, the hunter-nin went after Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto, you protect Tazuna-san. I'll handle the hunter-nin!" Sasuke yelled as he ran off.

"What? Sasuke-teme! That's not fair! How come you get all the action?" Naruto yelled after Sasuke, who smirked in response.

'_Sharingan!_' Sasuke's eyes bled red as he pulled out a kunai to parry the hunter-nin's senbon.

"An Uchiha. It is an honor to fight one of the last remaining members of such a prestigious clan." The hunter-nin muttered softly.

"Hn. And it'll be your last fight too." Sasuke said as he pushed the other person off and dashed forward.

They engaged in a series of attacks ranging from punches to kicks. Sasuke was barely able to land any hits on the hunter-nin. The hunter-nin was quick. Real quick. It was hard enough for Sasuke to keep up with even with his Sharingan on.

'_Tch. This is going on too long…'_ Sasuke thought.

His hands came together and a series of seals were performed. Sucking in a large amount of air, he held it within his chest and melded his chakra with it.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_" Sasuke yelled before releasing the air in his lungs.

A giant fire-ball came hurling out, headed straight for the hunter-nin. The hunter-nin performed his own series of hand seals and a giant wall of ice came bursting up from the floor. The wall of ice stopped the fire-ball and melted.

"Impressive. I believe that is a Jounin-level technique." The hunter-nin remarked.

"Hn."

Off in the distance, Kakashi and Zabuza were still engaged in battle. But it seemed that Zabuza was still healing from the earlier battle and was becoming tired quickly. Kakashi had the upper hand in the fight and was obviously pushing Zabuza back.

"It seems I will have to end this quickly. I'm sorry. I had wanted to avoid any fights with you. But sadly that is impossible." The hunter-nin whispered before performing more hand seals.

"_Hijitsu: Makyou Hyoushou_ (1)" the hunter-nin whispered.

Mirrors of ice rose up from the puddles of water created by the fog and surrounded the hunter-nin and Sasuke in a dome shape. It created a cage with no means of escape. Taking a step back, the hunter-nin melded into one of the mirrors.

"This is the end. There is no escape for you now." The hunter-nin's voice echoed throughout the dome.

Naruto, still guarding Tazuna, looked on in worry. Despite how strong Sasuke was, he was still dealing with an unknown. They know nothing about their enemy except for the fact that they are a hunter-nin. That fact alone is enough to know that their opponent is strong. Besides that, from what Naruto could gather, this person had an affinity for water techniques and used fragile weapons.

Sasuke looked around himself at the ice mirrors.

'_Hn. If they're just mirrors of ice, then fire will melt it._'

Sasuke performed the seals for the Katon technique again and fired it all around him. When the fire and heat died down, he was shocked to see the mirrors still there.

"N-nani?"

"These aren't just regular ice mirrors. It is my kekkai genkai. No matter how hot the flames are, the ice mirrors won't melt. Not as long as I am conscious." The hunter-nin muttered.

"Teme! What are you doing? Just blow your way out of there!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, dobe! It's not as easy as it looks!" Sasuke barked back.

Sasuke looked around him for any openings. Weak spots. But there were none.

"_Hijitsu: Sensatsu Suishou_."

Thin needles of ice came out of the mirrors and pointed at Sasuke.

'_Shimatta!_' Sasuke cursed as the needles came straight at him.

Maneuvering his body, Sasuke was able to avoid most of the needles. But some hit their mark or grazed him. At the end of the attack, Sasuke had some needles sticking out of his arms and legs while his face was marred with a few scratches.

'_Shit. If Sakura were here, she would have my head for getting injured…_' Sasuke muttered in his head.

"There's no place for you to hide. You may try to avoid my needles all you want. But in the end, you'll only tire yourself out and it'll be over."

"My ass it will!" Sasuke spat rebelliously.

"…" More needles formed and headed straight for Sasuke. But this time, the hunter-nin decided to hide within his attack and came out of the mirrors, a senbon need in his hand. While Sasuke was distracted with the first attack, he didn't see how the hunter-nin appeared behind him, striking him in the neck.

"!" Sasuke's movements immediately stopped.

"I hit your nerve in the neck that controls your movements. You are now paralyzed and unable to move from the neck down." The hunter-nin whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that he was rendered helpless so easily. He underestimated the hunter-nin and allowed his guard to fall.

"Goodbye, Uchiha." The hunter-nin posed to strike but stopped and quickly jumped back.

At that moment, the ice mirror on Sasuke's right exploded into tiny pieces. From the fog and shimmering ice shards stepped in Sakura, an icy glare directed at the hunter-nin.

"Sakura - !"

"Sakura-chan - !"

"Impossible! My ice mirrors shouldn't have been that easily broken!" the hunter-nin gasped.

"Hn. Sakura is the best out of all of us in chakra manipulation. With her inhuman strength and knack for chakra, it's easy for her to find a weak spot in your jutsu and break it." Sasuke smirked.

"Ara. Sasuke-kun, you're injured! Muo! Didn't I tell you to never let your guard down and to avoid getting hurt?" Sakura scolded as she pulled out the needles and healed his injuries.

With his nerves healed from the neck wound, Sasuke was able to move again.

"A medic-nin."

"Hmph. That's right. And for hurting my precious people, I'll make you pay twice as much!" Sakura shouted as she glared at the boy in front of her.

"Precious people…" the hunter-nin whispered. "I see…very well. I too have a precious person I must protect. Let us fight to the death."

The hunter-nin once again stepped into the mirrors.

"What took you so long, Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

"Sorry. I had to help Inari and his mom for a bit." Sakura smirked as she got into a fighting position. "Naruto! Are you and Tazuna-san all right?"

"Yeah! We're fine!" Naruto shouted back.

"Good." She muttered. Sakura then turned to Sasuke with a full-on Sasuke-smirk. "You ready to blow this shit?"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked back.

Sakura raised her leg so that it pointed to the sky and raised her fisted hands above her head for balance. Sasuke stood behind her, facing the opposite direction, covering her back. He crouched low, one knee bent, and the other stretched out to his side. His arms made an "x" in front of his face as he reached for his two katanas strapped to his back. Their combined positions left no opening as they melded into their duo-fighting pose.

"Ready?" Sakura chirped.

"Hn."

"…" The hunter-nin stared in interest, wondering what they were about to do.

In an instant, Sakura's leg came crashing down and hit the bridge. A large crack formed heading straight towards the mirrors as debris and large chunks of cement came flying up. Some of the mirrors broke and other cracked a great deal. The hunter-nin was shocked beyond belief at the girl's power. Taking this as his chance, Sasuke flickered out of sight and destroyed the remaining mirrors. By the end of it, only one remained. The one where the hunter-nin was in.

"Got you." Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. If you think that destroying my mirrors will stop me, you're wrong." The hunter-nin's arm raised in the mirror and the fragments of ice rose up to reform the mirrors. "My turn."

The hunter-nin flickered out of sight and appeared in a different mirror. He flickered again and appeared in another. It happened so fast that it seemed like the hunter-nin was in all the mirrors.

"Ah!" Sasuke turned to see Sakura holding her arm as a small stream of blood flowed down her arm.

With his Sharingan flaring, Sasuke turned back to the mirrors and noticed small needles shooting out of them. '_Shit! Why didn't I see that before!'_

But the speed was too much for them. They weren't able to keep up with the small needles that flew at the speed of light.

"It's time to end this." The hunter-nin gathered a large amount of needles and aimed for Sakura first.

Sakura had her back turned to the attack, focusing on the other mirrors. By the time she sensed something and turned, it was too late. Her eyes widened at the barrage of small weapons heading straight for her.

"**SAKURA!**"

Closing her eyes, the last image she saw was Sasuke running towards her in slow motion. She waited for the piercing pain. But when it didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was black.

'_Did I lose consciousness? Did I die already?_' But she realized she was staring at someone's shirt and that someone had their arms wrapped around her.

"A-are you…a-alright?" the person choked.

"S-Sasuke…kun…?"

"I-I'm glad…you're n-not…hurt…"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her. He had a bit of blood leaking from his mouth. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he slumped forward. It was then that she was able to look past him at his back. Eyes widening in horror, she saw a barrage of needles sticking out.

"O-oh…my god…**SASUKE-KUN!**" Sakura screamed as she grabbed Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Wake up! Stay with me! Sasuke-kun!"

But despite her efforts in waking him, Sasuke's eyes remained closed.

"Naruto! Naruto, Sasuke-kun is - !" Sakura screamed out as she started panicking.

Naruto, hearing Sakura shout desperately, created a clone to guard Tazuna as he rushed to the dome-shaped mirrors. Pulling out a kunai with an exploding tag attached, he threw it at the mirrors and it exploded, creating an opening. But he stopped in his tracks as he entered, shocked at what he saw. There, lying in the middle of the mirrors was Sakura holding Sasuke who looked like a porcupine. Sakura had tears streaming down her face, the look on her face showing more pain than he had ever seen her in.

"S-sasuke-teme…?" Naruto whispered as he stepped towards them.

"Is this the first time you two have seen a comrade die?" The hunter-nin's voice whispered around them. "How very tragic. I'm sorry for your loss. If I had a choice, I would have wanted to avoid killing him. But I have to protect my own precious person. But rest assured. Your friend has died an honorable death. He died protecting his precious persons."

Naruto hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Sasuke, who was like the brother he never had, was laying dead in front of him. Sasuke, who was his rival in everything they did. TOGETHER. And to face a world without his brother by his side? It was too painful for Naruto to bear. The anger, sorrow, and pain escalated into something Naruto couldn't describe. Before he was aware of what was happening, red, flaming chakra surrounded Naruto in a hot tornado. He raised his head to reveal read, blood-thirsty eyes and jagged whisker marks. Glaring at the hunter-nin, he screamed his pain.

"W-what is this demonic chakra?" the hunter-nin stuttered.

From afar, Kakashi stopped in his tracks as he fought Zabuza.

'_This chakra…! Naruto…!'_

"Oh? Who's chakra is this? It can't be one of those brats!" Zabuza inquired.

"Hn. You just need to worry about me." Kakashi glared as he swung his kunai once again.

"N-naruto!" Sakura cried, unsure of whether or not to go and try to calm Naruto down in fear of the Kyuubi become wild, or to try and heal Sasuke.

"Sakura…heal Sasuke…I'll take care of **him**…"

But before she could make a move, Naruto already did. Seeing as she couldn't stop Naruto, she focused on Sasuke's wounds. She found a faint pulse beneath his skin and sighed in relief.

'_Come on, Sasuke-kun! Stay with us! Don't leave just yet! Don't forget our promise!_' Sakura chanted in her mind as her hands glowed green, healing his wounds.

Naruto charged towards the hunter-nin who tried to stop Naruto with a barrage of needles but they were blown back by pure chakra.

Raising a fist, naruto screamed and punched the glass mirror where he sense the hunter-nin to be. The ice shattered and there was the hunter-nin, mask cracked and Naruto's fist in front of the face of a young boy. The other mirrors around him shattered.

Naruto stopped, shocked at the young face that appeared before him.

"Why did you stop…?" the hunter-nin muttered.

"Y-you're…a kid…?" Naruto stuttered. Then he regained his anger. "Why the hell are you helping Zabuza? You're just a kid! Why are you killing people, INNOCENT people, already?" Naruto yelled.

"Because I am his tool. He saved me from a world of poverty and pain. I would do anything for him." The hunter-nin smiled. "He is my precious person…"

Naruto stared in shock. How could this boy, not much older than him, be able to kill in cold blood just for the sake of someone else? Sure he understood that this boy only wanted to protect the one he held dear to him, but to kill? It was ridiculous.

Off ot the side, the fog cleared and revealed Kakashi. But what caught their attention was what he was doing. They heard what sounded like a thousand birds chirping madly coming from Kakashi. In his hand was a giant ball of electricity flaring uncontrollably.

"_Chidori!_" Kakashi shouted as he dashed for Zabuza.

Seeing this, the hunter-nin's eyes widened and ran towards Zabuza. Before anyone could do anything, Kakashi's hand ran through the hunter-nin's chest, stopping just short of Zabuza's own chest.

"Nani?"

"Don't…cough! Lay a hand…on my…precious person…" the hunter-nin spat out blood.

"Haku…" Zabuza muttered.

"Gomen, Zabuza-san. My mask broke." Haku whispered with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Hn. I'm better than you are, kid." Zabuza whispered as he surveyed his own injuries. Both his arms were useless and he had a few broken ribs.

Kakashi pulled out his arm and Haku fell to the floor.

It was that moment that the fog cleared and someone else appeared.

"Hah. I knew this was too much for you, Zabuza." There stood Gato, surrounded by an army of his lackeys. "You couldn't even handle a bunch of little kids. Our contract his terminated. I shall deal with this myself."

Zabuza turned to Kakashi. "I no longer have a reason to fight you."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and stepped back.

Grabbing a kunai with his mouth, Zabuza dashed for Gato with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Get him!" Gato screamed.

Zabuza fought like he had a demon possessing him. Men fell left and right as he slashed through the crowd. He finally reached Gato, but not without getting injured himself. Some were lucky enough to land a hit on the Demon of the Hidden mist. But that didn't stop him. Zabuza cried out as he stabbed Gato with the kunai he had clenched in his mouth. Gato screamed in pain as he staggered back, falling off the edge of the bridge. Seeing their employer die, the henchmen didn't know what to do. But with one dangerous glare from the rogue ninja, they went scattering. Staggering back, Zabuza had his eyes trained on only one form.

"H-haku…" Zabuza whispered as memories of him and a little boy travelling surfaced.

Snow started to slowly fall as Zabuza fell. Kakashi walked over to the great ninja and bent down.

"Kakashi…c-can you please…bring Haku…? I-I…want to see…h-his face…once l-last…time…" Kakashi nodded and carried Haku's body over.

"H-haku…gomen…We w-won't be going…to the s-same p-place…afterall…" Zabuza whispered as a snowflake fell on Haku's face before melting, giving off an illusion of Haku crying.

With a final breath, Zabuza, the great Demon of the Hidden Mist, took his last breath. Head bowed in a moment of silence, Kakashi bade Zabuza farewell. He then turned when Naruto walked over.

"Kaka-sensei…" Naruto started.

"I know, Naruto. In this world, shinobi are cold hearted tools. Only existing to serve as weapons. But these two…don't worry. They will meet in heaven, despite what Zabuza thinks." Kakashi smiled sadly at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted.

Turning towards his female student, he found she was walking over, supporting a conscious Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Looking quite tired out aren't we?" Kakashi smiled.

"Hn."

"Ha! Did you see that, Sasuke-teme? I had to come and save your ass!" Naruto boasted.

"Shut up, dobe. You didn't even do much." Sasuke glared.

"What? How can you say that when I totally saved your ass!" Naruto shouted.

"Sigh…boys…" Sakura muttered as she blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"Well, it seems this mission is a success! Let's clean up around here and head back." Kakashi said.

Tazuna came walking towards them.

"Thank you. With your help, and with Gato gone, this bridge will be done soon and our village will be saved." Tazuna thanked whole-heartedly.

The bridge was finished within the next few days and was named The Team Seven Bridge. Kakashi and his group said their goodbyes to Tazuna and his family as they finally headed back home.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Sasuke-nii-chan! Sakura-nee-chan! You b-better come a-and visit!" Inari screamed as tears streamed down his face.

Chuckling, the three waved and promised to visit soon.

"Well, that mission wasn't so bad." Sakura commented smiling at the shining sun. "The only bad thing was that you all had some serious injuries!" Sakura scolded.

"Aha…Now, Sakura-chan! It's not our fault we had a strong opponent…" Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Sakura glared at them. "Well you better be careful next time to not get hurt!" Sakura's glare then turned into a soft smile. "I don't want to lose you guys…"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand. Naruto smiled his bright smile and grabbed her other hand.

"We'll always be here. Together. Forever." Naruto laughed.

Kakashi smiled from behind them and patted Sakura's head.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't leave you all alone in this world, Sakura-chan!"

Smiling Sakura laughed as they tread on home.

* * *

(1) Hijitsu: Makyou Hyoushou – Bloodline Limit: Demonic Ice Mirrors

**Please review~!**

mZzxklutZ


	10. The Start of Everything

New chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

As Team 7 walked along the dirt path, the sun glared behind them casting a red-orange sunset. Off in the distance, they could see the giant wooden gates of Konoha come into view with each step they took, signifying that they were finally home.

Dashing ahead of his teammates, Naruto smiled that fox-like grin of his that brightened up his features.

"**WE'RE BACK!**"

_BONK!_

"Itai!" Naruto crouched down, holding his head as a slight bump grew.

"Shut up, dobe! You don't have to let the entire village know we're back!" Sasuke muttered.

"Teme! You didn't have to hit me for that!" Naruto yelled back.

"Boyyys…can't you fight later? The first thing I want to do upon our return is head home and I do not want to hear you two fighting the entire way!" Sakura sighed.

"Ahaha…Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze of affirmation.

As they walked through the gates, they drank in the scenery before them, having been away long enough to miss the sights. Kakashi stepped in front of the group, assessing them.

"Well, I will head to the Sandaime and give him a report of our mission. You guys have a rest for 3 days. Meet at the bridge after the 3 days at the usual time." With that, Kakashi waved and walked off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Yes! A 3-day break! Now I can sleep in!" Naruto cheered.

"Not like you don't do that already anyways…" Sasuke scoffed.

"What was that, teme?"

"What? Gone deaf as well now, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why you - !"

"**STOP IT!**" Sakura yelled. "Can we just go home?"

The two glared at each other a bit more before smirking at each other and walking ahead. Sakura shook her head, amazed at the boys' way of showing "brotherly love". Sakura trudged behind them as the two continued their bickering despite her agitation.

* * *

**-At the Compound-**

Itachi leaned against the counter/island bar in the kitchen, still dressed in his ANBU uniform, having coming back from a recon mission. His attire was the normal ANBU-wear – a black sleeveless turtle neck under bone-white armor, black elbow-length gloves with the same bone-white arm guards, and black pants. His white porcelain mask hung on his belt – red swirls depicting a raven shone bright against the alabaster material of the mask.

Yuuki sat opposite of him on the other side of the counter also in her ANBU uniform, returning from a different recon mission. She decided to stray from the traditional ANBU-wear. Instead, she sported a black off-the-shoulder top with sleeves that reached past her hands. Black fingerless gloves adorned her hands. On top of the top, she wore the regular ANBU armor and the arm guards were underneath the wide sleeves of her shirt. She wore black baggy pants that were usually tucked in a pair of black heeled boots. Her mask also hung at her belt on her hips – midnight blue swirls forming the face of a hawk.

"…This is not good…" Itachi started.

"You think, Itachi?" Yuuki bit out, frustrated as a stray hair fell into her eyes. Itachi reached out to put the strand behind her ear. "What did the informant say?"

Not shocked that Yuuki knew of his mission, Itachi looked back at her calmly. "…_They_ are on the move…"

"…It seems things are happening quicker than anticipated…We'll have to put the plan in motion earlier than we thought."

"No…not yet. The Chuunin Exams are coming up. Knowing Kakashi-sempai, he will enter those three."

"Tch. I know. Which worries me even more. Especially about what I found out on my mission…"

"…What?" Itachi asked, aware of Yuuki's own recon mission.

"…The _snake_ has set his eyes on them as well…" Yuuki snarled disgust evident in her features.

Itachi's eyes widened, just a fraction. "Is he in the village?"

"No. Not at the moment, at least. My informant tells me there is a **spy** among our ranks."

Itachi's eyes narrowed considerably. He brought his hand to his chin as the gears in his head started churning. "That means he plans to take action during the exams…"

"Exactly." Yuuki said, not pleased.

"We need to inform the Hokage of this **as soon as possible**." Itachi finalized.

"I shall write an encoded message to the Hokage tonight." Yuuki said. "But what of the children?" Yuuki asked, worry seeping into her words.

Sighing, Itachi walked around the counter and pulled Yuuki into a comforting embrace. He kissed her temple lightly and rubbed her arms, quelling her anxiety.

"Worry not, _koi_. They are strong, despite what we think. They have been raised well and we trained them to our best abilities. Besides, Kakashi-sempai would never let anything happen to them. The only thing we can do now is to prepare them even more through more training."

Sighing, Yuuki knew her husband was right. "Very well. Looks like we will need to call in some favors…And what of Hinata? Knowing _them_, news of Naruto's attachment to her will have reached them. They might use her against Naruto."

"Then we will train her along with the other three. That is, if Kurenai-sempai and Hiashi-dono allows. I'm sure they will have no objections." Itachi reasoned.

Sighing again, Yuuki rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming. But her hands were soon replaced by Itachi's graceful ones as he massaged her temples. Kissing her softly on her forehead then her nose before arriving at her lips, Itachi's hands soon wrapped themselves around her slim waist. Moaning, Yuuki leaned into Itachi's lean build and kissed back. Her hounds found their way to Itachi's soft hair and buried themselves in it. Licking her bottom lip for permission, Yuuki opened her mouth and the battle of tongues initiated, incurring a growl from Itachi. Yuuki couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat only to be swallowed by Itachi's mouth.

At that moment, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura decided to open the door with a bang and a loud "**TADAIMA!**".

The three instantly froze at what they saw. Sasuke sported a smirk, Sakura blushed bright red, and Naruto gagged. Itachi and Yuuki broke apart, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Ah! Okairi (1)!" Yuuki laughed nervously.

Sasuke then noticed that the two were in their ANBU uniforms.

"Nii-sama, Nee-sama. Are you going on a mission?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura too noticed their outfits.

"Iie. We just came back form one." Itachi said.

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked.

"You know we're not suppose to tell you." Yuuki smiled. "Anyways, how was your mission?"

"It was successful! You should have seen me Yuuki-nee! I kicked some major butt!" Naruto smiled.

Yuuki laughed. "Did you, now?"

"Tch. Dobe, here, barely lifted a finger." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! I saved your ass, teme!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did **not**."

"**DID TOO!**"

"Please tell me they weren't like this during the missions…" Yuuki said, as she sweat-dropped.

"Ugh…you have **no** idea…" Sakura muttered as she stared at the two.

Itachi watched the two kids bicker, amusement evident in his eyes. Clapping her hands, Yuuki got everyone's attention.

"All right, kids!" Itachi stared at Yuuki. "And man!" Itachi scoffed. "Why don't we get ourselves cleaned up and then have some dinner? I'm sure you three are starved!"

With that, everyone went to the separate hot springs in the compound. When everyone was done, Yuuki got to work on dinner with Sakura helping. The boys – well, Itachi and Sasuke – started a game of shogi. Naruto tried to keep along but soon got bored and turned on the TV. When dinner was served, the little family spent the night talking about random things. After dinner, Naruto and Sasuke offered to do the dishes as Yuuki and Itachi retreated to their quarters.

Grabbing a spare scroll, Yuuki wrote what Itachi and she had found out during their missions in an encoded message. She sealed the scroll with a binding jutsu (ANBU protocol). Biting her thumb, she performed a series of seals before slamming her hand on the wooden desk. A poof resounded in the bedroom and when the smoke cleared, a hawk was perched there.

"Yuuki-sama." The hawk greeted.

"Kaoru. I need you to get this scroll to Hokage-sama. Fast." Yuuki instructed as she placed the scroll in a container and strapped it onto her summon's back.

"Of course, Yuuki-sama." With that, the hawk spread its wings and took flight in a flash.

"Come to bed, koi." Itachi said from their futon.

Staring out the window for a bit longer, Yuuki turned towards the bed when she couldn't see the bird any longer. Walking to the futon, Yuuki pulled back the sheets and crawled in only to be pulled flush against Itachi as his arms wrapped around her.

"Now…where were we…?"

Yuuki smiled as Itachi's lips descended on hers in a passionate lip-lock.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto waited at the bridge where Team 7 would usually meet. They have been there for at least 2 hours and still no sign of their sensei.

Sighing, Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder as he leaned his head on top of hers. "You would have thought that Kakashi-sensei would be on time from time to time…" Sakura muttered.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! This is **Kaka-sensei** we're talking about! The only time he will ever be on time is when hell freezes over!" Naruto exaggerated as he sat leaning on the railing of the bridge.

At that moment, a poof of smoke appeared and Kakashi stood there, one of his eyes in the ever-familiar upturn.

"Yo!"

"**YOU'RE LATE!**" Sakura and Naruto yelled together.

"Sorry, minna (2). I have a real reason this time." Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"And that would be…?" Sasuke inquired.

"I just came back from the Hokage Tower aaaand…I entered you three into the Chuunin Exam!" Kakashi chirped.

"…"

"**NANI?**" the three – or two (Naruto and Sakura) – screamed.

"Wait. What's the Chuunin Exam?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke bopped him on the head.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, giving her a knowing look.

Sighing, Sakura faced Naruto. "Naruto, the Chuunin Exams are basically a series of tests. If we pass, we go up the ranks. Meaning we will no longer be considered Genin, but Chuunin. That means more missions, harder missions, and more pay." Sakura explained.

"Ooooh…" Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank you, Sakura. Now, the exam will be held in three days time. But that is only the first part. Here are the admission forms. Fill these out then hand them in on the first day." Kakashi said as he passed out three pieces of paper. "I will not be there through the test, meaning you three are on your own. I will meet you before you go for the first portion of the test. Ja ne." With that, Kakashi poofed away.

"Well…We have three days to train for the Chuunin exams so let's go get started." Sakura said.

"Nii-sama and nee-sama probably already foresaw this. They will probably train us for the exam." Sasuke reasoned.

"Guess that means we'll go home first then, since Kakashi-sensei is gone who knows where." Sakura smiled.

"You two go on ahead first. I'm going to go find Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled and the three parted ways.

* * *

**-Training Grounds 8-**

"I have entered you three into the Chuunin Exams." A red-eyed woman said to her three pupils.

"…" a boy with sunglasses inclined his head, showing he consented.

"Yatta (3)! We get to kick some butt, Akamaru!" A dog barked beside a boy with red marks on his face.

"H-hai!" a timid girl stuttered.

"The exam will be in three days time. Until then, train hard. Dismissed."

At that moment, the group was interrupted by a loud voice.

"**HIIIIIINATAAAA-CHAAAAAN!**"

Hinata spun around, her eyes wide, a nice blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ah! N-naruto-kun! What brings you here?" Hinata asked as Naruto stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Naruto!" The boy with red marks on his face, Kiba, shouted.

"He Kiba, Shino. I'm going to borrow Hinata for a bit!" Naruto then proceeded to grab Hinata's hand and drag her away.

Once they were in a different clearing, Naruto pulled Hinata into a warm embrace.

Sighing, Hinata happily snuggled into Naruto.

"I missed you." Hinata whispered.

"Me too." Naruto smiled. "Oh! Guess what?" Naruto looked down into Hinata's pearl eyes. "I'm going to participate in the Chuunin Exams!"

"R-really? Me too!" Hinata smiled.

"That's awesome! Then we should train together!" Naruto smiled even more.

"I would like that." Hinata smiled.

"Let's go now then! I told teme and Sakura-chan that I would meet them back home. I'm sure Itachi-nii and Yuuki-nee won't mind training you with us." Naruto smiled.

"Okay. But let me tell Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. And we need to stop by the Hyuuga compound to tell otou-sama." Hinata walked back to Kiba and Shino to tell them that she will be training with Naruto and his family.

The two then proceeded to head to the Hyuuga compound. When there, they were escorted to the main common room. On the way there, the two bumped into someone Naruto wasn't familiar with.

"N-neji-nii-san!" Hinata stuttered, eyes widening.

The person now identified as Neji looked Naruto up and down before frowning. "Hinata-sama."

"Are you going somewhere?" Hinata asked.

"Hn." With that, Neji pushed past the two before heading out.

"Who was that jerk?" Naruto seethed.

"My cousin, Neji. He is a part of the Hyuuga Branch family. The Branch and Main families don't really get along…" Hinata said sadly.

Grabbing her hand, Naruto gave it a gentle squeeze. Sitting down on the cushions, they waited patiently as their escort went to inform Hiashi of their arrival. When Hiashi came, the two rose and bowed in respect.

"Otou-sama."

"Hiashi-dono."

"Mm. Sit."

The three sat and tea was offered. "What is the problem?" Hiashi asked.

"There is no problem, otou-sama. I merely want to ask for your permission to train with Naruto-kun and his family for the upcoming Chuunin Exams." Hinata stated.

"Chuunin Exams? You were entered?" Hiashi asked, eyes turning to Hinata.

"Yes, otou-sama."

There was a moment of silence as Hiashi took a sip of the tea.

"Very well. But you will do so only after your training with me is over. Naruto-san, Hinata may train with you in the afternoons. Her mornings are to be spent training at the Hyuuga compound. Those are my only terms." Hiashi said.

"Accepted." Naruto stated.

With that, the two were dismissed as Hiashi had other things to attend to.

The two then made their way to the Uchiha-Haruno compound. Sasuke and Sakura had already told Yuuki and Itachi about what had transpired. And true to Sasuke's word, the two older shinobi had already foretold these events and had agreed to train the four of them for the Chuunin Exam.

"Well, Itachi and I have another mission and won't be back until later tonight. We shall start the training tomorrow." Yuuki said as she got up, her ANBU gear all in place.

"Don't do anything reckless while we're gone." Itachi said.

Yuuki walked to the four kids and gave them each a small kiss goodbye and the two older couple headed out the door.

"Well, I say this calls for a celebration!" Naruto shouted.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, cause we are going to participate in the Chuunin Exams!" Naruto said.

"Hn."

"Shall we go out for some lunch, then?" Hinata suggested, earning nods from her friends.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto practically screamed.

"You and ramen…" Sakura chuckled.

"Hey, I could say the same about you and dango!" Naruto teased.

The four friends then headed out the door to their favorite ramen stand. As they walked and talked, a few laughs here and there, they ran into an unsightly event.

There, in the middle of the road, was a boy who seemed a bit older than the four with a girl standing behind him. But what bothered them was that the boy was holding a smaller boy by the collar and two other smaller kids were standing off to the side, unable to do anything. Naruto instantly recognized the kid being held as Konohamaru, a kid that had grown attached to Naruto and now views him as a big brother of sorts.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"N-naruto-nii-chan!" The other two yelled as they ran to Naruto.

"You have to help Konohamaru-kun!" the little girl cried.

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at the dark-haired boy next to him.

"Aa." Sasuke picked up a rock and threw it at the other teen's wrist.

"Itai!" The teen's grip loosened on Konohamaru, dropping him.

But with Naruto's speed, he was able to rush over, grab Konohamaru, and bring him back. Sakura and Hinata then proceeded to check the boy over for any injuries. When they confirmed that the boy was fine, Naruto glared at the two figures in front of them.

"What the hell were you doing with Konohamaru." Naruto said darkly.

"What. The twerp bumped into me." The boy smirked.

Naruto's face darkened at the ridiculous reason and his chakra spiked. But before he could do anything, Sakura flung her arm out, pushing Naruto back. Stepping forward, Sakura addressed the two shinobi.

"Judging from your hitae-ate's, you are from Suna. I assume you are here for the Chuunin Exams. If so, then let me see some papers just to make sure. The treaty between Suna and Konoha clearly states that while here, you are to cause no harm to any civilian or shinobi with the exception of participating in the exam. Otherwise, your actions could have been seen as breaking said treaty and war will unfold between the two villages." Sakura glared at the two.

The female of the two walked up and pushed the boy back. Reaching into sleeves of her kimono, she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hn. These are our forms. Satisfied?" The blonde woman smirked.

"You Konoha brats are weak. We could take you on any day." The boy sneered.

"Why you - !" Naruto growled.

"Naruto-kun! It would be wise to not get into a fight. If they started the fight, then we have the upper hand, politically. But it would be another story if it was us that start the fight." Hinata reasoned, as she kept a calm hold on her boyfriend.

Sasuke took that moment to step up. "Hn. You are nothing but scum. Not even worth the dirt under our feet."

"What did you say?" The boy raged.

"Kankurou. Stop it."

Everyone froze and their attention was brought to a kid in the tree off to the side.

"G-gaara…" The blondie stuttered.

'_Hm. So he was the abnormally high chakra signature I sensed…_' Sakura thought as she stared at the newcomer.

He had blood red hair and the same colored tattoo "love" on his forehead. His eyes were surrounded by dark rings and a gourd was attached to his back. In a whirlwind of sand, he disappeared off the branch of the tree and reappeared in front of the two teens.

"S-sorry, G-gaara. W-won't happen again." The boy stuttered, clearly scared of the younger boy.

"Hn." Turning to Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura, the boy, Gaara, stared them down.

When they didn't cower at his glare, his interested was piqued.

'_They're not shaking in fear…why…_' Gaara stared at them as his eyes narrowed.

"What are your names…?" Gaara asked monotone.

"It's common courtesy to offer one's own name first before asking." Hinata answered back.

"…Sabaku no Gaara…"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Nodding his head, Gaara turned to leave. The other two teens gave Team 7 one last look before they followed Gaara.

"I don't like them…they give off a bad feeling…" Sakura muttered as she stepped next to Sasuke, who pulled her close.

"I agree with Sakura-chan…" Hinata said, worry evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. He won't bother us." Naruto said. He then turned his attention to Konohamaru and his group. "Oi! You three! Don't cause any more trouble and go home!" Naruto lectured.

"H-hai, Naruto-nii-chan!" The three stuttered and rushed home.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starting to get hungry now because of dobe's slowness." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! It's not my fault this time!" Naruto yelled.

The four friends laughed as they headed onwards to their original destination.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Are the preparationsss ready?"

"Hai. Everything is prepared and our forces are on standby as we speak."

"Excellent. I expect no failuresss in the coming eventsss. Tell them that…"

"Hai…Orochimaru-sama."

Yellow eyes like a snake's glinted in the darkness as a sinister and evil cackle resounded throughout the air.

* * *

(1) Okairi – Welcome back/home

(2) minna – everyone

(3) yatta – yes!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

mZzxklutZ


	11. Chuunin Exams

Hey guys~ sorry I haven't updated in a while. But! I have finally finished the next chapter so here it is! Enjoy! And please **REVIEW**! I want to know if you guys like the story or not. Feedback helps A LOT. And many thanks to those that have given me feedback and reviewed. ^^

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

_Tzzzchh!_

"_Taichou _(1)_. Area C is clear. No disturbances witnessed."_ A voice buzzed out of a speaker.

The owner of the person leaped off the tree branch with another chakra-pumped jump, her porcelain hawk mask glinting off the small stream of sunlight peeking through the trees.

"Roger that. Meet back up at Point A." Yuuki ordered, pressing the speaker.

"_Affirmative, taichou."_

On the next branch, Yuuki pivoted with unmatched grace and headed back in the opposite direction she was headed earlier. Within five minutes, she reached a small clearing where a group of ANBU were standing, cloaks around their shoulders. Yuuki dropped down with finesse and faced her team.

"Report."

"No suspicious movements or person about. There are teams of gennin entering with some political representatives from neighboring villages and countries." The ANBU to Yuuki's right said.

"I checked the perimeter of the village. Nothing seems to be amiss." The next ANBU reported.

"But that would only mean there is something amiss." A new voice sounded to the groups right.

The three ANBU surrounding Yuuki quickly took out their weapons. But Yuuki, having recognized the voice, stayed still.

There, to the right of the clearing appeared another group of ANBU. Two members of the group sat lazily in the tree while two other ones were on the ground. The one that spoke sported the traditional red sash around his waist, signaling his rank as ANBU captain.

"Raven." Yuuki greeted, smirking behind her Hawk mask.

"Hawk."

"What have you got?"

"Same. Everything has been quiet…too quiet…even for me…"

"Hm. Now **that** is something worth worrying…" Yuuki walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

"What are your orders, taichou." Yuuki's teammates turned towards her.

Fingering her own red sash around her waist, she pondered for a bit more before answering. "Continue your normal patrols around the village. But be more observant to what's happening around you. We can't let anything slip up, especially around this time. There is too much at stake now that the Chuunin Exams are commencing soon. The safety of the village is top priority. If you find anything suspicious, find either Raven-taichou, myself, or Hokage-sama. Understood?"

"Hai! Taichou!" The three ANBU saluted before disappearing.

Itachi looked to his members as well. "Work with Hawk-taichou's team."

"Hai, taichou." And they too disappeared.

"Itachi. We should report back to Hokage-sama and update him on the situation." Yuuki said, turning to her husband. (A/N: by this point in time, Itachi and Yuuki have already married.)

"Aa."

The two bounded off, heading towards the gates of Konoha. They weren't too far into the forest, but far enough that the gate cannot be seen unless closer. As they were travelling, Itachi all of a sudden stopped and held out his arm, signaling Yuuki to stop as well.

"What is it…?" Yuuki asked, but tensing already.

"Shh."

The wind blew softly through the trees, rustling the leaves with its gentle caress. Itachi then grabbed Yuuki and leaped away just as a series of senbon needles thunked deep into the branch of the tree they were just standing on. Yuuki's eyes widened behind her mask and sucked in a breath, creating a slight hissing sound.

"Nani - !"

They landed on a tree behind them and unsheathed their katanas. Before them, two figures stepped out of the shadows of the trees. One was cloaked and standing behind the first person. The two ANBU captains tensed immediately at the sight of the first person.

"…That black hair…pale skin…and **gold eyes**…" Yuuki sneered as she gripped her katana tighter.

"**Orochimaru**…" Itachi hissed.

"My, my. If it isn't the two lovebirdsss…" Orochimaru chuckled. "Out patrolling are we? Now what is the point in that when I'm here…?"

"Obviously to keep psychos like you away from Konoha!" Yuuki growled.

"Tsk tsk, Yuuki-chan. You ssshould reflect on your mannersss." Orochimaru grinned.

"Why are you here, Orochimaru. You have been banned from Konoha and just showing your face gets you an instant sentence of death." Itachi said as he stepped in front of Yuuki.

"Why, to visit my old home, of courssse. It hasss come to my attention that Konoha isss in possession of some interesssting…_treasuresss_…"

Yuuki narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru. Having tired of his beat-around-the-bush attitude, she pulled out kunai and threw it at the snake bastard. But her weapons were only blocked and deflected by the cloaked person behind Orochimaru.

"Now, now, Yuuki-chan. Patience is a virtue. You will get our chance to fight sssoon enough…" Orochimaru hissed.

"Enough of your games, you bastard! Why are you here! What did you come for! Or better yet, why don't I just cut off that damn face of yours first, then ask questions!" Yuuki growled, leaping from where she stood.

"Yuuki! Wait!" Itachi tried to stop her but failed.

Orochimaru's grin widened, but didn't move from his spot. Instead, the cloaked person stopped Yuuki's oncoming katana with their own kunai.

"Tch! Having your lackeys fight your battles for you now?" Yuuki snarled behind the mask.

"If you want someone to play with you, Yuuki-dono, I will be more than happy to oblige." The cloaked person said.

'_Disgusting…_' Yuuki jumped back to where Itachi was.

"Oh dear. You should keep a better leasssh on you wife, Itachi-kun. She could hurt sssomeone." Orochimaru smiled.

"Hn. I don't need to hear that from **you**." Itachi glared.

"It's a wonder the children are doing well under your care. They need a…better guardian it seems in order to fully utilize their potential…" Orochimaru's eyes gleamed with something that caused a cold shiver to run down both the ANBU captains' spine.

"What would you want with the children…!" Yuuki hissed, fear for the children's welfare skyrocketing.

"Little Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan hold untapped potential. Each the cream of the crop from their respective clansss. To leave sssuch…_**power**_…untouched would be sssuch a…_wasste_…" Orochimaru licked his lips at the thought of possessing such power.

"You bastard! Don't you **dare** go near the children!" Yuuki screamed.

"Matte…What does the Hyuuga heiress have that has caught you attention…" Itachi asked, suspiciously.

Sure, Hinata possesses the Byakuugan, but what would cause Orochimaru to go after her out of the entire clan?

Orochimaru stared at the two before smiling. "You don't know…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Hahaha! The great Uchiha Itachi is oblivious of the secretsss being kept hidden by your dear village! But no matter, you will find out sooner or later…" Orochimaru cackled.

"Enough. I tire of your mindless babbling." Itachi said.

He leaped for Orochimaru as Orochimaru's follower moved to block him. But Yuuki foretold that was going to happen and moved to keep the cloaked person occupied while Itachi dealt with Orochimaru. Itachi brought down his katana but Orochimaru dodged and jumped back to another tree as the one he was standing on was smashed to splinters by Itachi.

"It ssseems our presence is no longer wanted. Come. We leave." Orochimaru ordered as he disappeared by melting into the tree.

But his voice echoed around the two ANBU with one last message. "But be warned, Itachi, Yuuki. I **will** have the children. They ssshall be _**mine**_…"

"**TO HELL THEY WILL BE!**" Yuuki shouted back.

"Yuuki. We need to go report to Hokage-sama. He needs to know that Orochimaru has shown himself. We also need to check on the children." Itachi said.

"Tch!" Yuuki jumped off, followed by Itachi as they raced to the Hokage tower.

After reporting to the Hokage, they returned home only to find the children asleep in the living room together. Apparently, Hinata decided to sleep over and the four of them were snuggled under blankets. Itachi took Sasuke and Naruto to their rooms while Yuuki took Hinata and Sakura to Sakura's room. After tucking them in, the two changed out of their ANBU uniforms before turning into the night. But it was not a peaceful sleep as they tossed and turned, worried for what was to come.

* * *

**Next morning**

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast wafting into their rooms and got up to get ready for a day of training. When they got into the kitchen, the table was littered with plates full of eggs, bacon, sausages, and pancakes.

"**FOOD!**" Naruto shouted, as he ran to the table and sat before stuffing his face.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan!" Yuuki greeted.

"Ohayo, nee-sama!" Three out of the four greeted back.

"Ohmgayo, neh-kan!" Naruto shouted with a full mouth, bits flying out.

Some of those bits flew at Sasuke and stuck to his hair.

"Gross, dobe! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sasuke snarled as he used a napkin to get rid of the Naruto-saliva-filled crumbs off his hair as he sat next to Itachi and the girls sat across from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ohayo! Nii-sama!" Sakura greeted Itachi.

"Ohayo."

"Eat up kids! Today is going to be a long day! You're going to need your strength!" Yuuki smiled.

"Yatta! Training! Are you going to teach us some cool new moves?" Naruto shouted as he slammed his plate down after licking it clean.

"Haha. You'll see!" Yuuki winked.

When everyone was done with lunch, the kids went to change out of their sleeping yukatas into their training clothing.

"Hinata-chan. You can wear some of my training clothing since you slept over." Sakura smiled.

"Ah arigatou, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled back.

Their training outfits consisted of a v-neck black t-shirt with mesh underneath that reached a little past their elbows. They wore fitting black ¾ pants with their weapons pouch strapped onto their right thighs. The boys wore a simple loose black t-shirt and ¾ baggy black pants with their weapons pouch strapped onto their right thighs.

"Follow me." Itachi said as he starting walking down the hall of the compound.

The four followed obediently in silence. The hallway was long and before they knew it, they were standing in front of two sliding shoji doors. Sakura recognized the room immediately being as that she spent most of her time there.

"The compound library…? I thought we were going to go train…?" She asked.

"We are. We're going to train your minds." Itachi stated.

"What? Reading? I had enough of that at the Academy!" Naruto complained.

"But Naruto-kun. If Kakashi-sempai hasn't told you already, the first part of the exam has always been a written exam." Yuuki said.

"Naaaani?"

"Hn. No wonder we're here…Dobe will definitely fail…" Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up, teme!"

"You have until lunchtime to finish reading all the books." Itachi said as he turned away.

"You guys should get started. There's a lot of books and scrolls in the compound library." Yuuki smiled. "I'll come get you when lunch is served. I expect you to have read everything because I'll be testing you to see if you did."

With that, she followed Itachi down the hall where they came from and left the four kids to stare at their retreating backs.

"You have got to be kidding me! Reading for training?" Naruto whined as he slid open the doors.

In the room there were shelves and shelves of books and scrolls. It was the equivalent of heaven to the girls. But to the boys, well…not so much.

Sakura and Hinata immediately walked up to a bookcase and picked out something to read while Naruto and Sasuke literally dragged their feet to the offending bounded scraps of paper. After hours of eyes roaming over old paper full of writing, Yuuki came to get them for lunch. Upon opening the shoji doors, she was greeted with the sight of Sakura with an open book in her hands as she read while Sasuke had his head on her lap, a book open on his face, blocking the streaming sunlight from the windows. To the side was Hinata snuggled on Naruto's lap while reading a book as Naruto snoozed off in a plush chair, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Smiling softly, Yuuki clapped her hands loudly twice, catching the children's attention.

"Lunch is served." Yuuki smiled.

At the word "lunch", Naruto instantly perked up and got up, forgetting Hinata was in his lap.

"FOOD!"

"Eep!" Hinata squealed as she slid off Naruto and fell on the floor with a thud.

Hinata glared up at Naruto as he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Ahaha. Sorry, Hinata-chan."

Naruto reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He then dusted off any dirt on her as took her hand in his. Sakura just shook her head at Naruto, put the book down, and gently shook Sasuke awake. When the four were ready, they followed Yuuki as they went to the kitchen.

"Eat up. You'll need all the energy you can get for the upcoming training after lunch." Itachi said as they came into the dining room and took their respective seats.

"Itadakimasu!" The four said happily as they dug into the feast in front of them.

"So, did you kids have fun reading?" Yuuki smiled.

"Well, I've read most of the compound's documents already. But there were a few that were new." Sakura said between bites.

"Your compound's records are amazing! There were so many things that can't be found in the Hyuuga compound's library." Hinata smiled.

"Hn. They were just a bunch theories and words." Sasuke retorted.

"Myeh! Bwe nee rhel twainin!" Naruto shouted, food flying out of his mouth. –Yeah! We need real training!-

"Naruto-kun…" Yuuki sweat-dropped as Sasuke angrily wiped pieces of rice and tempura off his face.

"The mind is a powerful force. To train the body, one must train the mind first. And to train the mind, one needs information on all aspects in order to see the bigger picture in different perspectives. As shinobi, it is required of you to have sufficient knowledge on your surroundings when on missions so that you make the right decisions, increasing the possibility of success of the said mission." Itachi lectured.

The boys quieted immediately after Itachi's lecture. They knew not to talk back to him and thus absorbed his words like sponges. The girls giggled to the side and lunch continued without further complaint from the boys.

Placing his chopsticks down, Itachi got up. "Come."

The four kids got up and followed him to the dojo with Yuuki bringing up the rear.

"We will split into two groups. Sasuke. Naruto. You two are with me. Yuuki will take the girls." Itachi instructed.

"Wait, why do the girls have to train with Yuuki-nee?" Naruto asked, not liking the fact Hinata will not be training with him.

"What, don't want to be separated from her, lover-boy?" Sasuke smirked.

"S-shut up! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto said before snapping to Hinata after he realized what he shouted. "I-I mean…! H-Hinata-chan! Don't take it wrong! I would love to train with you! And my feelings for you are pure!" Naruto stuttered.

Hinata's face got brighter and brighter as she covered her face. Sakura giggled at the young couples' antics.

"Enough, Naruto! The girls will be training with Yuuki because only she can teach them how to train as **kunoichi**. They have certain skills only a female can teach them. Unless you want to learn from Yuuki as well…" Itachi left the thought open.

"**WE'RE NOT GAY!**" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the older male.

"Then it is settled. Yuuki." Itachi looked at his wife.

Yuuki nodded and turned to the girls. "Well, let's get started."

The rest of the afternoon, the older couple trained the kids in every subject – ninjutsu, taijutsu, doujutsu, genjutsu, and even elemental jutsus. With the boys, Itachi instructed them on their forms, speed, and strength.

* * *

**-With the Boys-**

"Naruto, you can't just swing your katana randomly and hope to his something. You need to focus on your form more and invision the katana as an extension of your body. It's not just a sharp weapon. It's a part of your arm." Itachi pointed out as Naruto and Sasuke sparred.

"Yeah, dobe. The way you're swinging your sword makes you look like the monkey you are." Sasuke smirked as sweat dripped down his chin as he blocked another blow.

"Shut. UP. **TEME!**" Naruto bit out, putting more strength into his strikes.

"Learn to balance your offense and defense. Don't just keep to one. To be able to attack and defend at the same time would take skills. And such skills will prove useful in the exams." Itachi said.

"Hn. Hai, onii-sama." Sasuke said as he jumped away from Naruto.

Crouching into a fighting stance he created to suit his personality, Sasuke pulled out his second katana. Legs spread wide to support his weight, Sasuke held each lethal weapon in one hand. He crossed his arms and faced the sharp part of the blade outward.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Seeing as Sasuke pulled out his other katana, Naruto decided to get serious as well and pulled out his other weapon – a tanto. Taking up the smaller, double-edged sword, Naruto held the ivory handle in his left hand as the blade rested along his arm.

"Let's do this." Naruto smirked as he raced towards Sasuke.

* * *

**-With the Girls-**

"What is the one thing girls have an advantage in over guys?" Yuuki asked as she smiled at the girls.

"Uhhh…intelligence?" Sakura smirked.

"Patience…?" Hinata asked, remember the day Naruto decided to run into a street fight without thinking only to come back out with a black eye from all the chaos.

"It's flexibility!" Yuuki stated. "Yes, it is required that all shinobi and kunoichi should be fluid in their movements, but for kunoichi, flexibility is more natural to us. I have set up elaborate traps in the field outside the dojo. Your job is to get through these traps without setting a single one off. You are not allowed to disable any traps – only to avoid them. This exercise will sharpen your awareness and flexibility at the same time."

Walking out of the dojo and stepping down from the porch, Yuuki led the girls to the field just outside of the dojo. Everything seemed as if it was normal – no wires, no giant logs hanging, nothing.

"Each time you set a trap off, I will blindfold you two and create a new set of traps. We will move on once you are able to go through at least one set of traps without triggering anything." Yuuki instructed.

"START!"

* * *

**-With the Boys-**

_**BOOM! CRASH!**_

The three boys looked up from their training towards the field.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"That is nothing for you to worry about. The girls are merely training." Itachi said as he dove at Sasuke, kunai flying straight down in a strike.

Sasuke quickly brought his sword him in a block.

"H-hinata-chan…" Naruto looked torn between going to check on the girls and helping Sasuke.

"Focus on your own traning, Naruto. If you leave Sasuke here alone, you fail in teamwork. There is a reason why you are put in groups of three. If you and Sasuke cannot tune your minds as one, forget about tuning your minds during the exam with **three people.**" Itachi glared at Naruto.

Gulping, Naruto quickly rushed to give Sasuke backup, swiping at Itachi so that he would free Sasuke. Once Sasuke had his weapons free, he gave Naruto a glance. In turn, Naruto nodded as he dashed off. Taking out a handful of kunai, Naruto flung it at Itachi, who blocked all of them. But this was expected. Naruto used the kunai as a distraction as he quickly swung both his swords, scissoring Itachi in. But Itachi pulled out another kunai and blocked both swords. All of a sudden, Itachi felt a presence behind him. Turning his head slightly, he saw Sasuke appear, sword in hand, about to strike. Lifting a leg, Itachi kicked Naruto in the stomach, pushing him away and thus freeing his arms, and spun on his heels to block Sasuke's incoming attacks. Once Sasuke's sword was occupied, Itachi used his strength to fling the sword out of Sasuke's hand before kicking him in the stomach as well. Both boys glared from the floor as Itachi assessed them in his mind.

"…Very good. Let's move onto the next subject. Elemental jutsus."

Sasuke and Naruto laughed as the fist-bumped each other before helping each other up.

* * *

**-With the Girls-**

"Onee-sama…_pant pant_...How…_pant_…was that…" Sakura wheezed as she leaned against Hinata, who could only stare at Yuuki.

Yuuki looked at the field. There were burn marks, craters, and scratches from the previous sets of traps. However, other than that, no traps were triggered this time.

"Very good. We shall move on to the next thing." Yuuki smiled softly at them.

"Yes!" Sakura smiled.

"What would that be, Yuuki-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan, what did I say about calling me that?" Yuuki smiled as she pinched Hinata's cheeks.

"I-Itai! I-I mean, Y-Yuuki-nee-sama!" Hinata stuttered.

"_Sigh_…I guess that's as good as I can get out of you for now…" Yuuki laughed.

"So what's next, nee-sama?" Sakura asked, always the eager one.

"Next, we will work on stealth. As a kunoichi, it is ideal that you keep a fit but **light** body. This is also where your flexibility will come in. But this time, we will work with the boys on this." Yuuki smirked. "Come."

Yuuki walked back into the dojo, followed by the girls.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Sasuke and Naruto were sprawled on the floor panting and drenched in sweat, as they rested. The elemental training took a lot more out of them than they expected.

Itachi had given them each a square piece of paper. They were told to release a bit of chakra into the paper to determine what their element was. Naruto's paper was sliced in perfect halves, indicating his element was wind. Sasuke's paper was burnt to a crisp, meaning his element was fire. Then for the next hour or so, they spent the time trying to manipulate their chakra enough to perform high-leveled elemental jutsus. Let's just say, it ended up with Naruto nearly blowing the dojo down and Sasuke catching Naruto's butt on fire.

"Hello boys."

The boys looked up to see Yuuki standing in front of them with Sakura and Hinata on the side, looking on in worry.

"Koi, are they tired out?" Yuuki asked.

"What do you think…?" Itachi said.

"Hm. Then let's start on the stealth exercise." Yuuki smiled, her eyes shining mischievously – something that put the kids on edge.

"Stealth is the most basic skill. If you cannot hide your presence on missions, you will not only put yourself in danger, but your team as well." Itachi said.

"What you four will be doing is this. Boys, we will blindfold you for one hour. During that hour, you girls must try to sneak up on the boys. If they catch you, it's game over – you lose. Within that hour, if you are caught or if you have successfully sneaked up on the boys, we will switch and do it again. And for losing, you will have to do a penalty." Yuuki explained.

"What's the penalty…?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"For each round, the loser will have to eat one of these onigiri." Yuuki smiled as she revealed a tray of rice wrapped in seaweed.

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Hinata muttered.

"Hn. Then you do not know her well enough yet…" Sasuke muttered darkly as he stared at the offending rice balls. "Knowing nee-sama, there's something…_wrong_…with those onigiri…"

"Very good, Sasuke-kun. Each onigiri is stuffed with random things. And they aren't good things either." Yuuki smirked. "The loser will have to pick one onigiri that is stuffed with a surprise and eat. Failing to complete the penalty results in them having to eat two instead of one."

"What's in there…" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise, now would it?" Yuuki smiled serenely.

"Ugh! I'm not gonna eat some randomly stuffed onigiri! I mean, who knows what's in there!" Naruto shouted.

"Then, **don't. lose.**" Itachi smirked.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke and Naruto and pulled out two black sashes. He then proceeded to tie a sash over each of the boys' eyes, successfully blindfolding them. Having lost their sense of sight, the boys wobbled a little on their feet, trying to regain their balance.

"Okay girls. You have one hour to try and sneak up on them. **START!**" Yuuki shouted.

And that's how they spent the rest of the day. In the end, Sasuke showed superb skills in awareness and stealth. Each round, except for one, he was able to catch Sakura before she could touch him and he would always be able to sneak up on her when she was blindfolded. But as for the penalty, he ate all the onigiri Sakura was to eat for punishment. Sakura didn't mind losing to Sasuke, knowing how good he was at this.

Naruto, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Hinata was able to sneak up on Naruto multiple times, being the silent person she is. And being the loud one he is, he was never able to sneak up on her much. Her senses were much more attuned than his and was able to hear even the slightest shift in the air and thus, was able to catch Naruto.

"Okay, let's call it a day." Yuuki clapped her hands.

Sakura and Hinata pulled off their blindfolds.

"It's getting dark and Itachi has finished preparing dinner. Take a bath before headlining to dinner. Then get some sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow when the exam finally starts." Yuuki smiled.

The four started heading to the separate hot springs to relax their tired bodies before heading to dinner.

"Hinata-chan. I would like to speak to you for a minute." Yuuki called out to Hinata.

Hinata look at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for a bit. Sasuke and Sakura only shrugged, not sure what this was about. Naruto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze to calm her nerves. Hinata smiled back, her eyes promising to tell them about it later.

As the three walked ahead, Hinata turned to Yuuki.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuki-nee-sama?" Hinata asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh, don't worry. You aren't in any trouble or anything. I just want to talk to you for a bit. Come. Sit." Yuuki said as she kneeled on a cushion at the side of the dojo.

Hinata walked over and took her place across Yuuki.

"Hinata…What do you remember of your…mother…?" Yuuki asked carefully, her face showing no expressions.

Confused, Hinata replied, "N-not much…I mean she passed away when I was four, so I probably won't even remember her face if there weren't pictures in the house. I knew she was a great kunoichi…"

'_Sigh…this makes it even harder…'_ Yuuki frowned. She hated being the bearer of bad news. No matter what the situation.

"Hinata… There is something I must tell you. It may not sound very nice, but it's the truth." Yuuki started.

"I understand." Hinata said, straightening up.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun has told you about…his secret…" Yuuki referred to the kyuubi trapped inside Naruto.

"Yes…" Hinata said sadly as she stared at her hands.

She remembered that day. It was the day of their graduation from the academy. All the adults had looked at Naruto in scorn and hatred when they saw the hitae-ate that was tied to his forehead. And Naruto seemed to know what those glares meant and looked down sadly before walking away. Hinata had followed him and offered her company. They spent house just sitting and leaning against each other in the forest of the training grounds. That was when naruto had told her about the kyuubi sealed within him. And Hinata hated it. She hated how the older generation of the village treated him. He was not a demon. He was Naruto. A sweet boy who only wanted to be loved. And she hated how it is causing him so much pain and suffering. It was on that day as well where she vowed to protect his innocent heart and to help him achieve his dreams to become Hokage – to be recognized for who he was.

"There is an organization called the Akatsuki that are after Naruto because of that secret." Yuuki said grimly.

Hinata gasped and her hands fisted in her lap, bringing up her head sharply and staring at Yuuki in horror.

Seeing Hinata's fear, Yuuki raised a hand to calm her. "Fear not for we will **NEVER** let anything happen to Naruto-kun."

Hinata relaxed only a fraction at hearing this.

"What this has to do with you is that your relationship with Naruto is not a secret. They _will_ target you once this little info has reached them. I want to warn you of the dangers ahead of time." Yuuki said.

Hinata realized immediately where Yuuki was heading with this conversation. Glaring at the older woman, Hinata seethed, furious that Yuuki would even think that of her.

"**I. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. NARUTO-KUN.**" Hinata bit out, putting all her strength in those words.

Yuuki stared at Hinata, scrutinizing her, trying to find the truth in those words. Five minutes of silence passed before a serene smile spread on her face.

"I know you won't, Hinata-chan. Forgive me, but I had to let you know of the dangers that you will now face being in contact with our family…" Yuuki smiled.

"Now, for the real subject. Your mother. I have just received a scroll from a meeting with the Hokage giving me permission to reveal this information to you. Your mother was a part of ANBU. She was the captain of squad three. On her last mission, she was to infiltrate a base that belonged to a man named Orochimaru. I'm sure you have heard of him."

"Yes, one of the great Legendary Sannin." Hinata replied.

"Well, your mother's mission was to steal a scroll from him that pertained information on the Akatsuki. You see, at one point, he was a part of the organization. But from what our intel gathered, he deflected from them and stole many things. The scroll being one of them. With the scroll, we would be able to know where the Akatsuki are and who is in the organization. Your mother was successful. However, her and her team were ambushed by the Akatsuki, who were aware of their mission. Your mother was able to successfully hide the scroll, but died in action. To this day, the whereabouts of the scroll are still unknown. However, it was recently discovered that your mother was able to send a message."

"To who…?"

"Your father."

Hinata's eyes widened. Why hasn't her father told her this? That her mother was involved in something so big and now her father?

"Now, only your father knows where the scroll is. The hokage has ordered him to reveal the message, but Hiashi-dono said he couldn't because he no longer had the message with him anymore. When asked about this, Hiashi-dono stated…" Yuuki paused here, unsure whether or not to continue for the safety of Hinata's sanity.

"Go on, Yuuki-nee-sama…" Hinata said.

"_Sigh_…Hiashi-dono said he…He has imprinted the Akatsuki's scroll's whereabouts on your body…" Yuuki sighed.

Hinata froze, eyes widened.

"B-but…how is that possible? There's no writing or anything of the sort on me!" Hinata panicked.

"Calm down, Hinata. I never said the location was written with words. It was a picture. Tell me, Hinata, do you have any strange birthmarks on you…?" Yuuki asked.

Hinata's eyes widened even more. Her hand instantly reached for her left shoulderblade. Yuuki saw the movement.

"Let me see."

Hinata hesitated before turning around and pulling down the black shirt, revealing her left shoulder. There, a birthmark the size of a small postcard, was present. It looked like four symbols linked to each other. From what Yuuki could tell, there was a cloud, a flower, flowing water, and strange tree. Having seen enough, Yuuki patted Hinata, signaling for her to pull her shirt back up.

"From what I can tell, they are clues to where the Akatsuki scroll is. They look like some sort of landmark. And the way your father placed these symbols on you were in the form of a seal. Here is what we will do. Tomorrow morning, before you four are headed off to the exam, I will perform a ritual. What the ritual will do is separate the seal into four. One part for each of you. That way, the scroll's secret will be divided. If an enemy were to see your seal, they won't know the exact location without the other seals. And the enemy will not be aware that there are four parts. This will give us more time to decode the symbols before the enemy figures anything out."

"But I don't want to put the others in danger! From what you have told me, Yuuki-nee-sama, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, and Naruto-kun are in danger already! If we do this, it would only put them in more danger!" Hinata worried.

"Don't worry about us, Hinata-chan! We can take care of you AND ourselves!"

Hinata turned her head sharply to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura leaning against the dojo's doorway.

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"I was wondering when you three were going to show yourselves…" Yuuki sighed, knowing they were eavesdropping this entire time.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan. We're friends! Of course we would want to carry this burden with you." Sakura smiled.

"Hn. We're in danger from Akatsuki already. And having these seals is basically having a trump card up our sleeves." Sasuke smirked.

"Minna (3)…" Hinata smiled as Naruto came to gather her in his arms and Sakura and Sasuke stood next to them.

"So it is decided. Tomorrow, we will perform the required ritual." Itachi said as he stepped into the hall.

"Now that that's taken care of, you four hurry and take your baths! Then we'll have a nice big dinner and go to sleep!" Yuuki smiled.

The kids laughed and headed off, hearts light despite knowing the dark and gloomy future ahead of them.

'_Those kids are strong…they'll make it…_' Yuuki smiled as she hugged Itachi, who in turn wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

* * *

**-Chuunin Exams Day 1-**

The big day finally came. Everyone was getting ready for the exam to come. Seeing as today was the day of the exam, Hinata had slept over since there would be no training with her father in the morning. While Sasuke and Naruto got ready in their own room, Sakura and Hinata got ready in Sakura's room. Instead of wearing what they usually wore, the kids changed into something more fit for the tasks to come. And seeing as Hinata slept over, she borrowed some of Sakura's clothes.

Sasuke wore a black high-collared shirt and black shorts. He had bandages wrapped around his arms down to his knuckles. His two katanas were strapped to his back in a criss-cross fashion. His weapons pouch was strapped onto his right leg. There were bandages that wrapped around his legs down to his ankles. Finishing off the look, Sasuke tied his hitae-ate on his forehead.

Naruto decided to wear a simple fitting black t-shirt. His katana was strapped on his back with the handle sticking up from his left shoulder and his tanto hanging against his right hip. He wore black baggy pants that will then be tucked into his black sandals. A weapons pouch was strapped onto his right thigh.

Sakura wore a black, v-necked tank top. Underneath, she wore bandages to bind her chest. On her arms, she had black fingerless gloves with metal plates on that reached a bit past her elbow. She then put on a black skirt that reached mid-thigh. Bandages covered her thighs underneath. Around her hips was a belt with her medical and weapons pouch. There were also small slots where she placed certain scrolls. Her katana was then strapped onto her back with the hilt resting behind her right shoulder. She then tied her hitae-ate on her head like a headband, keeping the long, waist-length hair back and her side-swept bangs neat.

Hinata wore an off-the-shoulder black shirt with long sleeves held up by a thin strap on her shoulders. The sleeves reached past her hands, hiding the black fingerless gloves with metal plates. Underneath the sleeves, she hid kunais in small pockets. She then wore black spandex shorts that reached her mid-thigh. Strapped onto her right thigh was her weapons pouch. She then clicked on a belt/holder around her waist. They held a pair of sais, one resting against each hip, that were given to her by her father. Apparently, they had belonged to her mother. She then finished her look with her hitae-ate being tied around her neck.

When they were finished dressing, they went to the kitchen for breakfast where Yuuki and Itachi wished them good luck. They promised to visit them during the lunch break of the first part of the exam later that day.

The four walked out the door after putting on their sandals (boots for Sakura) and headed to the academy where the first part of the exam were to be held.

"Chya! I am so ready to kick some BUTT! Naruto shouted as he walked ahead of the group.

Sakura giggled as she walked beside Sasuke who only smirked in agreement.

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata sweat-dropped at his excitement.

"Oh! Don't you have to meet your team too, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Ah! I forgot! I'll see you guys later! And thanks for the clothes, Sakura-chan!" Hinata thanksed as she headed off.

"Don't worry about it! I told you they suited you better than me!" Sakura shouted after her. Hinata only smiled and waved back before really disappearing from their sight.

"Well, are you boys ready?" Sakura smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked back.

"Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto fist pumped.

Thus Team Seven headed towards the academy and upon their arrival, they found Kakashi waiting for them at the gates.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys so…united…" Kakashi remarked, looking at their outfits.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Naruto scoffed.

"Black gives us a better chance to stay unnoticed." Sasuke muttered.

"Plus isn't it cute?" Sakura giggled.

"_Sigh_. Anyways…you are to go to the third floor, room 301. That's where the first part of the exam will be held. Good luck. I know you will do well. Be careful and I will see later." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

The three sweat-dropped at their sensei's…unenthusiastic farewell. Shrugging, they walked into the academy. Upon reaching the third floor, Sakura instantly stopped.

"Hm? What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Something's not right…Didn't we just walk up only two flights of stairs? This shouldn't be the third floor…" Sakura muttered.

"What are you talking about. We walked up THREE flights of stairs…" Naruto scratched his head.

"…_Hakkyougan…_" Sakura looked around their surroundings, confirming the situation. "It's a genjutsu. This is only the second floor."

Her kekkai genkai still activated, Sakura walked ahead of them towards the stairs.

"The genjustu ends around the stairs. I'm guessing it's only this floor that's affected, wanting to weed out the teams already." Sakura observed.

"Hn."

Their attention was then broken by a loud smack. The sound came from the left, where a hallway was. They saw a large group of people around the doors of a room. There was a kid in a…green spandex suit…lying on the floor. Obviously the sound was of him getting punched in the face. In front of the classroom's doors were two guards. From the looks of it, they were Jounins.

"I'm telling you! Turn back now before you fail!" One of the guards said.

A girl rushed to the kid in green, helping him up.

"What's your problem! We only want to take the stupid Chuunin Exams! So move!" The girl shouted.

She wore a pink Chinese-styled shirt and baggy pants. Her brown hair was tied up into two buns.

"And I said to get lost! You weaklings will never pass the test! So don't waste your time and mine!" the other guard sneered.

"Nani?" the girl shouted.

Getting frustrated, the guard moved to hit her but was blocked by someone grabbing the guard's fist.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to lay a hand on a girl?"

"What the - ! Who the hell are you?" the guard shouted.

Sakura smirked and tightened her hand. An audible crack was heard from the guard's hand.

"Augh!" the guard flinched.

Seeing his partner in distress, the other guard moved to step in only to be stopped by two kunais at his neck. Naruto and Sasuke stood on each side of the other guard, kunai poised and ready to strike if he were to come and closer to Sakura.

"Weren't you listening to her?" Sasuke glared, Sharingan blazing red.

"You don't lay your hands on a girl, you asshole!" Naruto seethed.

"O-okay!" the guard said.

"Hmph. You two are suppose to be grownups yet you treat children this way!" Sakura pouted. "Besides, this isn't even the correct room. It's only the second floor."

The crowd of gennin started murmuring and muttering amongst themselves.

"Like Sakura said. This floor is under a genjutsu." Sasuke muttered.

"And how would you know?" A boy said all of a sudden, walking to the girl in pink and boy in green.

From the looks of it, they were of the same team. Naruto's eyes immediately widened.

'_Isn't that…Hinata-chan's cousin…? What was his name again…?_' Naruto thought.

"Hmph, how rude. I just obviously saved your teammates and revealed the truth to you and you dare to give us attitude?" Sakura glared. "I'm glad Hinata-chan isn't like you, Hyuuga. So cold and infuriating."

"What did you just say to me…?" The boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes sneered.

He moved to attack Sakura, but Sasuke saw this coming, knowing Sakura's temper, and moved to block the older boy's kick. But before they could make any contact, a green blur dashed in between them and stopped both attacks.

'_What the - !'_ all three members of team seven thought.

The boy in green had mysteriously healed with no scratch evident from the last skirmish had blocked both attacks.

"Lee! We were suppose to keep a low profile!" The girl in buns seethed.

'_Hn. So they are not what they seem…'_ Sasuke thought.

"But Tenten!" Lee said before turning to Sakura.

Blinking, Sakura got a bad feeling about this. '_Why is he looking at me like that…?'_

The boy in green rushed up to her and grabbed her hands. Sasuke's eyes widened like saucers.

"My beautiful flower! I am known as Rock Lee, the beautiful beast of Konoha! It would be my honor to protect your for all eternity! Please allow me to be your boyfriend!" the boy shouted at her.

Sakura went blank at his sudden…confession. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Ummm…I am very…flattered…Lee-san. But I'm sorry, I'm already engaged…" Sakura chuckled nervously. '_OH MY GOD! PLEASE LET GO OF MY HAND!_'

"What? Who is it that has taken your heart already?" Lee shouted.

"I did." Sasuke barked as he walked up to them.

He snatched Sakura's hand away from the offending person. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist protectively while glaring at the one who dared to touch what was his.

"I see I have gained yet another rival in life besides my dear teammate, Neji!" Lee shouted as fire burned in his eyes.

Naruto only stared in amusement as Sasuke practically hissed in anger. Deciding to end this before it got worse, Naruto walked up to his teammates.

"Let's go you guys. Don't want to be late for the exam." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's bad mood.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at Lee as he guided Sakura away.

Sakura only chuckled at Sasuke's antics.

"Wait."

The three turned around. It was the Hyuuga that had called out.

"Who are you…?"

The three smiled at each other before answering simultaneously.

"We are Team Seven."

They then walked off towards the stairs to the third floor. At the end of the hallway was the true room where the first part of the exam was taken. The three looked at each other before taking a deep breath and opening the doors.

What awaits them behind those doors…?

* * *

(1) Taichou – captain

(2) Tanto – Japanese short sword; double-edged knife/dagger

(3) Minna – Everyone

* * *

Whoo! I made it a bit longer than usual to make up for the lack of updating. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Again **PLEASE REVIEW!** Honestly your feedbacks mean a lot and I take any suggestions seriously. It just makes my day when I read the reviews and encourages me to update faster. So please please PLEASE review! Thanks to those that have reviewed. Especially the regular reviewers!

mZzxklutZ


	12. Precautions

Yes I know. I have not updated in a LONG time and I am terribly sorry for that. I told myself I wasn't going to do this and be one of those writers that don't update in forever because I myself hate that…So my apologies. And **THANK YOU** so much to those who have stuck with my story so far. ^^

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_Creeeeaaaak…_

As Sakura pushed the giant doors open, a bright light streamed through blinding the three for a split second. Once the doors were fully open and their eyes adjusted, they were met by a classroom full of shinobi from different villages.

Sand. Rain. Waterfall. Rock. And many more.

And all their eyes were trained on the newcomers as they walked in. The tension in the air was no joke. Sasuke's eyes shifted left and right, wary of everyone's stare. Naruto was well…Naruto. The glares had no affect on him as he smiled that bright smile of his. Sakura's shoulders were tense, ready to make a move if anyone dared attack them before the exam began.

"HA! WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOUR ASSES!" Naruto shouted.

'_BAKA - !'_ Sakura screamed in her head as she stared at Naruto.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he glared at the blonde.

"Tch. How troublesome. Not even two minutes into the exam and you already made everyone your enemy with that loud mouth of yours…"

The three turned to their right and there stood Team 8. Shikamaru was leaning lazily against a table with Chouji on his right munching on some chips. Ino was on Shikamaru's left, leaning lightly on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru! You're taking the exams too?" Naruto smiled as he walked over.

"Aa…as troublesome as that is…" Shikamaru smirked.

"Hn. Nara." Sasuke nodded towards the shadow-manipulator.

"Ino-pig! You sure you can handle it?" Sakura smirked.

"Heh. Speak for yourself billboard-brow!" Ino smiled back.

"N-Naruto-kun!" a soft voice squeaked from behind Team 7.

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata with Shino and Kiba trailing behind her.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto swept her in his arms.

"Oi! Get your hands off her before she suffocates you idiot!" Kiba shouted.

"Nyah! She's mine, dog-breath!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You guys…" Sakura seethed as she glared them into submission. "Jeeze…now everyone's eyes are on us…"

"So you are the rumored rookies this year…"

The three teams turned around at the sound of that voice.

'_What the - ! I didn't sense anyone behind us!'_ Sasuke thought.

Behind them stood a young man that looked to be around sixteen years old. He had gray hair – a bit duller and paler than Kakashi's. A pair of round glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. His outfit consisted of a purple shirt and shorts. The Konoha hitae-ate rested against his forehead.

"And who might you be…" Sakura leered at him, automatically suspicious.

"Hehe… No need to glare at me like that, Sakura-san. My name is Kabuto. And you can say I'm a…_veteran_…examinee."

"Hn. How do you know her name?" Sasuke glared as he stepped in front of Sakura slightly.

"Who doesn't know who you three are, here in Konoha. The famous younger Uchiha brother – Uchiha Sasuke. The young heiress of the Haruno clan, Haruno Sakura. And last but not least, the son of the late Yondaime, Uzumaki Naruto. The three members of Team 7 led by the Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi." Kabuto recited.

"That's some information you have on us…" Sakura hissed.

"I have information on everyone, Sakura-san." Kabuto smiled.

'_Such a fake smile…void of any emotion…'_ Sakura observed.

"Wait! You said 'veteran examinee'. What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you think you're going to pass this exam like nothing, think again. This is my seventh time taking it. The exams are held twice a year so this is my fourth year." Kabuto smiled again.

"Tch. I knew this would be troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled. "I'm assuming that's how you've gathered info on everyone…"

"That is correct."

"H-how?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm well I don't see the harm in telling you. Through these." Kabuto reached into his back pouch and pulled out a deck of blank cards.

"These are chakra cards. I can record anything I want into them. And to make it so that no one can sneak a peak, my chakra is infused into the cards. The cards would only react to my chakra signature. If I just put some chakra into the cards, whatever I recorded onto them will appear." Kabuto demonstrated by inserting some chakra into the cards.

Instantly words appeared on the card followed by a picture.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Age twelve. Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Possessor of the kekkai-genkai Byakuugan. Accomplished twenty D-ranked missions and one C-ranked." Kabuto read off.

Sasuke stared on, his interest peaking. Sakura was still wary about this Kabuto person. Something about her instinct is not warming up to him.

"So you have info on _everone_?" Sasuke asked.

"Who do you have in mind?" Kabuto smiled back.

"The red-head from the Sand Group and Rock Lee." Sasuke stated.

Kabuto pulled out two new cards and infused his chakra into the them. The card on the right showed a headshot of a red-head with dark rings around his eyes with the left showed a kid with a ridiculous bowl-cut hairstyle and bushy brows.

"The Sand shinobi is Sabaku no Gaara. Son of the Kazekage. Not much is known about him. He has completed thirty C-ranked missions, eighteen B-ranked, twelve A-ranked, and two S-ranked." Kabuto said.

"Rock Lee. Part of Team 10 led by Maito Gai. Members include TenTen and Hyuuga Neji. Taijutsu specialist. Completed fifty-five D-ranked, ten C-ranked, and two B-ranked missions."

Sasuke stared at the cards in a contemplative manner.

"Team 10 were the rookies the year before you in the academy, from what I hear." Kabuto added.

"Hn." Sasuke got up from his kneeling position and walked away, taking Sakura's hand.

Naruto, seeing his friends no longer interested, followed after them while holding onto Hinata's hand.

"Ah, don't you want to know who else is a potential danger?" Kabuto called after them in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke paused and turned back.

"There are many tough opponents this year. The rain country has sent a couple teams with high chakra reserves. You can just feel the killing intent oozing off of them." Kabuto smiled as he looked towards the front of the class.

"And then there's the Sound shinobi. They're a new village so not much is known about them. But that's what makes one wary of them. It is unsure about their strengths and techniques so you would do well not to underestimate them." Kabuto further warned.

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke led his team away (plus one other…Naruto refuses to let Hinata go).

* * *

**- In the Corner – **

"That bastard thinks he knows so much…" A male voice sneered.

"Hah. Let's show him what we're really made out of…" a feminine voice giggled, indicating it was a female that spoke.

"Settle down. We're suppose to keep a low profile…But I guess it wouldn't hurt to shake things up a bit…" Another male snickered.

* * *

**- Back to Kabuto – **

As Kabuto was putting his cards away, all of a sudden he jerked back. An arm swung for his face, but missed.

'_That was close!_' He thought.

But his glasses cracked then broke, and his vision started to swirl. Before he knew it, he vomited his breakfast right then and there.

"K-Kabuto-san!" Ino and the others yelled.

"Hn. Don't get too cocky just because you know a little bit about us. And let me tell you now…Those cards mean nothing compared to the real deal. We are much worse than what your pathetic cards read."

Everyone looked to see a man with his entire face bandaged and a huge mechanism on his arm.

"W-what the - ! I know for sure the hit didn't connect…!" Shikamaru stated warily.

"Kabuto-san, daijoubu (1)?" Chouji asked.

Kabuto wheezed and coughed, but signaled that he was fine. He just needed some rest.

From afar, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata watched.

"So?" Naruto asked.

"T-there was something else added i-into that hit…" Hinata whishpered as she eyed the offender.

"Aa. That was no ordinary punch. But it's not genjutsu either." Sakura said.

"It was the arm. The thing on his arm cause the damage. But how, I'm not sure yet. Keep an eye on him and his team…" Sasuke said as he turned to find a seat.

The rest of them followed and sat down before the door to the classroom banged open yet again. In walked a tall, burly man dressed in a trench coat. His Konoha hitae-ate was tied onto his head like bandana. Scars covered his face and he eyed the room in a cold, indifferent manner.

"What's going on. No horsing around before exams start. Get to your seats!" the man yelled.

Everyone slowly sat in their seats. Sakura thought it was a better idea to spread out rather than stay clumped together. Sasuke sat all the way in the back. Sakura sat one row in front of him. Naruto and Hinata sat in the front together.

"I am Morino Ibiki. I will be your first examiner. This is the first part of the Chuunin Exams. It will be a written test. There are ten questions in total. Like any written exam, cheating is not advised. You get five chances and on the last one, if you are caught, game over. If one member of the team gets caught, the whole team fails. Questions?" Ibiki said as he stared around the room.

Everyone was too intimidated by Ibiki to raise their hands. Seeing as no one had a questions, Ibiki motioned with his hand towards the door and in walked some Jounin.

"They will be observers for the duration of the exam. If you try to cheat, they **WILL** catch you."

Ibiki then proceeded to hand out the exams. Once Sakura got hers, she instantly looked at the questions and her face fell.

'…_Naruto will __**definitely**__ be unable to answer these…'_ Sakura sweatdropped.

The questions included things like calculating the projectile of a shuriken from a couple yards away to how the mechanisms of chakra manipulation.

Sakura looked up to see where Naruto sat and was met with the image of her blonde friend grabbing his hair and sweating bullets. Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed, hoping Naruto will keep his composure during the exam. Hinata giggled beside Naruto, patting his on the back to cheer him up.

"Everyone got a handout? Good. You have one hour to take the test. And…**START**!"

Instantly, everyone picked up their pencils and scribbles could be heard.

Sasuke looked around himself and saw the Nara guy with his paper turned over and his head on the table.

'_Figures Nara would have these problems solved in record time…'_ Sasuke muttered in his head.

His attention then turned to the Jounins.

'_I don't get it. Why have this many Jounins watching us so intensely while we take a written exam…? Unless…!'_ Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at Sakura's back.

She was scribbling furiously on her paper but behind her back, her left hand was facing Sasuke with her index and middle finger up.

'_Of course. This isn't a test to see how smart you are…it's to see how efficient you are at information gathering. That's why that examiner stressed cheating so much…As long as you don't get caught, you pass…'_ Sasuke smirked.

Sakura looked in front of her at Naruto. '_I hope he gets the point of this test soon…'_

'_Hn. Sharingan!'_ Sasuke's once obsidian eyes flashed red as he stared at Sakura. His eyes copied every stroke and stab of Sakura's pencil and his own hand moved to match her movement. Smirking, Sasuke knew that they would pass…that is if Naruto does okay on his end.

Naruto stared at his paper blankly. _'Uwahhhh… H-how am I going to get through this…?' _

Hinata glanced to her left to see Naruto stare at his paper hopelessly. Giggling, Hinata subtly shifted her paper towards Naruto before poking him discreetly. Naruto Jerked and glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing she caught his attention, Hinata smiled sweetly and pointed to her paper before returning to her paper.

'_Hinata-chan…!'_ Naruto smiled brightly. _'But I can't depend on Hinata-chan all the time! I have to grow on my own so that she could depend on me instead!_'

Naruto went back to his own paper and his face fell. _'Heh..h-heh… It's a long road to becoming stronger…'_

As time went on, more and more teams were being called out to only fail.

"Number 45, FAIL!"

"Number 78, FAIL!"

"Number 14, FAIL!"

"So that makes Team 15, 21, and 6 all FAIL." Ibiki said as those teams trudged out of the room depressed.

'_Uwahhh… So many teams are getting caught…'_ Sakura mused.

"Hey, examiner! I need to go to the bathroom!"

Everyone's attention turned to the back to where that Sand shinobi with the face paint sat. He had his hand raised and a smirk adorned his face.

"Sigh… You will be accompanied by a Jounin examiner." Ibiki sighed.

"I'm fine with that." The Sand shinobi got up and walked to the Jounin examiner and had his hands tied.

They both walked out of the classroom and everyone else returned to their tests.

'_Hn. Such an obvious lie…_' Sasuke thought as he watched the Sand shinobi walk out.

More time passed as more teams failed. By the time the Sand Shinobi came back, there were a total of twenty seven people – nine teams in total.

Double checking her paper, Sakura stopped. '_Eh? I thought there were ten questions…? How come there's only nine on here…?'_

She flipped her paper to see if she missed a question but the back was blank.

"TIMES UP!" Ibiki shouted.

Everyone placed their pencils down.

"Now it's time for the tenth question."

'_So that's how it is…'_ Sakura sighed.

"This last question will determine whether or not you will go on to the next stage. Let me warn you now, if you get this question wrong, you automatically fail the exam."

Ibiki's statement was met with an uproar.

"**QUIET!** As I was saying…If you fail here, you will not get another chance to take the exam again. You will be dropped from your position as a shinobi. Get this wrong and kiss your career of being a shinobi goodbye." Ibiki eyed everyone around the room.

"S-sonna (2)…" people muttered.

"But, if you forfeit now, you can participate in the next Chuunin exam this year." Ibiki added.

You could hear everyone muttering, glancing nervously at everything in the room. Then, a guy from the Waterfall Country raised his hand shakily.

"Yes?" Ibiki smirked.

"G-gomen, Hikari-chan, G-genta-kun! I-I forfeit!" the boy stuttered.

"Leave. Take your teammates with you." Ibiki stated.

The boy left with his teammates trying to comfort him.

'_Sigh…That dobe better not raise his hands…_' Sasuke thought, knowing the typical Naruto.

'_Oh no! W-what if I can't answer it! T-Then I would h-have failed S-sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!_' Naruto panicked as he held his head.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Someone whispered.

Naruto looked to his right to see Hinata smiling serenely at him.

"D-daijoubu…!" Hinata smiled as she reassured him.

"H-hinata-chan…" Naruto stared in wonder. '_T-that's right. They would never blame me. And I would __**never let them down**__!'_

Naruto looked up, fire burning in his eyes again. Raising his hand, he instantly slammed it down on the desk, grabbing everyone's attention.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU DON'T SCARE ME, YOU STUPID EXAMINER! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ibiki stared, shocked. _'Heh…interesting…'_ he smirked. '_This kid managed to set everyone's spirit back up and his own courage inflamed others'…'_ Ibiki noticed as he stared around the room at the growing confidence.

"Very well." Ibiki sighed. "You all pass the first part."

"Eh?" everyone blinked.

Before anything else could happen, a crash erupted and something black flew into the room. Four kunais imbedded themselves into the wall and a banner hung from them. A woman with purple hair wearing a tan trench coat was standing in front of the banner.

"Mitarashi Anko! I will be your examiner for the second part of the Chuunin exams!" she exclaimed.

"Eh? Nani? Ibiki! You let too many people pass!" she yelled even further.

"We have an interesting group this year…" He smirked as he stared at Naruto, who shrunk back.

'_Gehhh…why is that old geezer staring at me like that…'_ Naruto sweated.

"Heh. That's fine. Because after my test, the amount will be cut in **half**." She smiled evilly.

"All right you maggots! You have a one hour lunch break before the second part of the exams start! Meet back at area 51 in exactly one hour or you fail!" With that the lady exited out the window she crashed through.

"Always so flashy…" Ibiki sighed. "All right…dismissed!"

As the genin filed out of the room, he went about collecting papers. When he reached the front row where Naruto sat, he stopped.

'_Nani…?'_ He quickly picked up the paper. _'Blank…the entire thing is blank! To think he passed with a blank paper…!'_

"HAHAHAHA! Uzumaki Naruto…eh?" Ibiki smirked.

* * *

**- Outside – **

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan!"

The three turned around and saw Yuuki waving at them under the shade of a tree with Itachi behind her. They were both dressed casually in kimono and yukata, meaning they had the day off.

"Nee-chan/sama! Nii-chan/sama!" the three shouted as they walked over.

"So you passed?" Itachi smiled as he gave each of them their pat on the head as a "good job" reward.

"Un!" Sakura smiled.

"Ah! Hinata-chan, won't you join us for lunch?" Yuuki smiled as she saw Hinata lingering in the back.

"A-ah! A-ano… My t-team…" Hinata looked down.

"It's ok Hinata. Shino and I were planning on going home anyways to tell our parents." Kiba smiled encouragingly.

"Go, Hinata." Shino muttered.

Smiling brightly, Hinata bowed to them saying she'll see them in an hour and ran towards the group.

"Hinata-chan! Thanks for what you did back there!" Naruto smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"E-eh?" Hinata eeped.

"You helped my regain my confidence! Only you could do something like that…" Naruto smiled softly as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting down and dragging her with him.

Hinata landed in his laps and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist while he held onto the bento box Yuuki made.

Sasuke leaned against the tree with Sakura sitting between his stretched out legs. She was holding onto the bento box and ate, occasionally feeding Sasuke his share.

Yuuki sat on the quilt she brought while Itachi lay down on her lap. They had already eaten and only brought the lunch to the four.

"So, who is your second examiner?" Yuuki asked as she looked at the two pairs. _'Kawai!'_ She squealed in her head.

"Some lady named Mitarashi Anko…"

At that the elder two twitched.

Sasuke saw and narrowed his eyes. "What…"

"Ahem…Anko-san has an…interesting taste…" Itachi muttered.

"A-aha! Anko-chan is just unique…that's all!" Yuuki laughed nervously.

'_I don't believe them…'_ The four thought as they sweat-dropped. _'There must be something weird about that examiner…'_

"Besides that, there is something else I need to talk to you four about." Itachi sighed as he got up from Yuuki's lap reluctantly.

"What is it, Itachi-san?" Hinata asked.

"It's top secret and no one is to know about it. But considering the dangers, I felt you four should know." He said.

"While Itachi-kun and I have been patrolling, we discovered a potential threat." Yuuki continued.

"You four know about Orochimaru, right?" Itachi asked.

"One of the legendary Sannin, trained under the Sandaime. He was exiled for betrayal towards Konoha and illegal human experimentation." Sakura said, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Well it appears he has come back to Konoha."

"!"

"For what, we do not yet know, exactly." Yuuki sighed.

"But, he has shown some interest in you four…" Itachi warned.

"W-what? Why us?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it. What are your backgrounds? What is it that you have?" Itachi said.

Sasuke reached to his right arm. Hinata her left shoulder blade. Naruto his left arm. And Sakura her right side.

"The seals I put on you four are the only thing we have that can lead to the Akatsuki's destruction. We suspect that Orochimaru are after your four for that alone." Yuuki said.

"But I came to the conclusion that wasn't the only answer. I believe he wants you four as his own little pawns to exact revenge on Konoha." Itachi said.

"What? We'll never go to him!" Sakura said, appalled.

"All the reason more why he wants you four." Itachi whispered.

"D-doushiyo (3)…" Hinata worried.

"Don't worry. Security has increased and ANBU are patrolling this very second. We won't let that slimy bastard get to you kids." Yuuki glared.

"We wanted to tell you this so that you would take extra precaution. Especially during the exam. There are more opportunities for Orochimaru to strike during this time than any other. So take heed and watch out for each other." Itachi said.

"Hai!" the four chorused together. Naruto and Sasuke each held onto their respective partners tighter, vowing silently to protect them at all costs.

"Well, now that that's settled let's enjoy the time we have left before you go on to your next exam." Yuuki smiled.

When they were done with the lunch, the four bade Yuuki and Itachi goodbye before heading to the arranged meeting place for the next exam.

"Wahhh! What the heck is that?" Naruto shouted as he pointed to what was in front of them.

Surrounded by rusted metal fences, a giant forest loomed ahead of them. It was completely dark with a dark ominous aura emanating off of it.

"Alright you maggots! This is the second exam. You will be subject to a survival exam! What you see here in front of you is Area 51, also known as the Forest of Death!" Anko shouted as the exam participants gathered.

Sasuke saw that the Sand, Sound, and Gai's teams have passed the written exam.

"You get three days to complete this survival exam. Each team will be given a scroll – either the Heaven scroll or the Earth scroll. Your mission? Get the other scroll from a different team and go to the center of the forest – the tower. And I warn you now. Your opponents aren't the only things you should worry about in the Forest of Death. There are a number of deadly animals and insects. When you have attained both scrolls, make haste to the tower in the middle!" Anko instructed.

"Oh and I almost forgot. You are forbidden to open the scrolls! Doing so will result in you failing the exam and something…**bad**… bestowed upon you as punishment…" Anko smiled sadistically.

'_Geh…Nee-sama was right…she's a little creepy…'_ Sakura thought.

"Here are the forms you need to fill out. Basically we are not responsible for any injuries or deaths while the exam goes on. Once your team is done filling it out, proceed to the tent there to get your assigned scrolls."

'_Hn. So that's how they will keep other teams from finding out who has what scroll…'_ Sasuke observed.

"I-I'll see you later, Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

"Aa! I'll find you inside the forest Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled back before kissing her goodbye.

"Aw, dobe. Gonna miss your girlfriend? Can't stand the three-day separation?" Sasuke teased.

"S-shut up! You only get to say that because Sakura-chan's in our team!" Naruto hissed.

"Oi! Stop bickering like two year olds and fill out your forms so we can get our scroll!" Sakura chided.

After filling out the forms they went to the tent to turn them in.

"Team 7. Your scroll is the Earth scroll. Good luck."

"Sakura, you should keep the scroll for now. Every four hour's we'll switch so that way any opponents we face, they won't know who has the scroll." Sasuke said.

"Got it." Sakura tucked the scroll safely in her pouch before the exited the tent.

"Got your scroll? Good. Proceed to Gate 11." Anko pointed to the left.

They stood in front of their assigned gate, waiting for the signal to go in.

"You guys ready?" Sakura smirked, tightening her hitae-ate making sure her hair stayed in place.

"Hn. Of course." Sasuke smirked back.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Naruto pumped his fist up.

A red flare flew into the sky before exploding and the gates opened. Sasuke instantly dashed into the dark forest, flanked by Sakura and Naruto.

The game begins.

* * *

Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Is the story moving too slow? Let me know! ^^

(1) Daijoubu – Are you okay?

(2) Sonna – It can't be/Are you serious

(3) Doushiyo – What should we do/What now/Oh no


	13. ATTENTION

Hey you guys. This is not a new chapter. It's just a notice/announcement. I have drawn rough sketches of Sakura's, Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Hinata's outfits for the Chuunin Exams. Go to this website to check it out. ^^

s837 . photobucket .com/albums/zz296/solhwa/

^My photobucket account with the pictures. [but without the spaces in between]


	14. Enter Orochimaru

Yay! New chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please review even more and let me know what you think! Ha ha.

I can't wait for this story to be finished. I already have an idea for a sequel! But I need to finish my other story first in order to start it… Sigh…

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto rushed into the dark and looming Forest of Death, immediately they were on their guard for any attacks. Not even five minutes into racing through the thick forest, Sasuke abruptly stopped, signaling the other two to stop as well.

"Something's coming…" Sasuke blinked and his Sharingan turned on and he stared into the forest.

"Heh…so you sensed us already…" Three Rain nin jumped out from the surrounding trees and surrounded the group.

"Hn. Your lack of chakra control made your presence pretty obvious…" Sasuke snorted.

"Sigh…Sasuke-kun, you deal with them." Sakura mumbled, irritated that they were attacked not even five minutes into the second part of the exams.

"Unless you can't handle it, teme!" Naruto teased.

"Hn." Sasuke's hands flew in a flurry of seals and put two fingers to his mouth. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

A large fireball roared towards the Rain nin.

"N-nani?" The Rain nin immediately jumped away, but still got singed from the hot flames.

"Leave." Sasuke glared at them with his blood-red eyes. "Unless you're not afraid of getting your scroll stolen."

"Tch! Let's go!" the ring leader said and the Rain nin retreated.

"Hah! What a bunch of wusses!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn. Says the one who doesn't even lift a finger to fight the so called 'wusses'." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"What? Why you - !" Naruto growled.

"**QUIET!**" Sakura shouted at the two. "This is NOT the time to be fighting like two-year-olds! We're in the middle of the Chuunin Exams for kami's sake! We're going to need all of us to be on full alert, not just me!"

The boys just huffed, but silently agreed.

"Anyways, we should take some cautious measures just in case we get separated by sudden attacks. Like a password of sorts." Sakura said.

"That's a good idea…" Sasuke speculated.

"But…what kind of password?" Naruto asked. "Oh! What about 'RAMEN'!"

_BONK!_

"Little children shouldn't open their mouths when the adults are talking, ne? **NA-RU-TO**?" Sakura smiled evilly.

"Aha…ha…haha…Hai…Sakura-chan…" Naruto laughed nervously. '_S-s-scary…'_

'_Hmmm… The password should be something that no one will know or guess… Something not too simple or too complicated… AHA!'_ Sakura smiled.

"How about we recite a verse of the 'Nin Song'?" Sakura smiled. "A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

"Got it." Sasuke smirked.

"Sigh…why did you have to pick such a long password, Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

"Oh get over it Naruto." Sakura laughed. "Now the real issue – who's going to hold on to the scroll?"

"I will." Sasuke said.

"Eh? Why should you get to guard it, teme!" Naruto pouted.

"Hn. Because knowing you, you'd lose it in a second…" Sasuke stated.

"No I wouldn't!" Naruto argued back.

"Naruto…have you seen your room? Like…_really_ take a good look at it…" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"What are you talking about? My room is completely fine!" Naruto said.

"Are you kidding? You have empty ramen cartons all over the place and your clothes cover every inch of the ground! And you're room has been starting to smell like a cat died in there or something!" Sakura scolded.

"…" Naruto blushed.

"Hn. And that's why I get to keep the scroll." Sasuke smirked.

"Keh. Fine. But I'm still better than you!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever, dobe."

"Sigh…boys…" Sakura face-palmed herself. "Anyways, let's get going. We need to find the other scroll soon. We only have two days left."

"Aa. Let's move ou - !" Sasuke was interrupted by a large gust of wind.

"N-nani?" Sakura shouted.

"Where is this wind coming froooOOOOOM!" Naruto was swept off his feet and blown away, into the forest.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

And just like that, the wind died. Sasuke and Sakura had hid in the nearby foliage in case this was another enemies' attack. After surveying their surroundings for five minutes, they deemed it safe enough to come out.

"W-what was that? And where did Naruto fly off to…" Sakura whispered, worried.

"I don't know, but that was no normal wind…" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh man! What the hell was that!"

Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to the right and there was Naruto, stepping out of the trees.

"Are you guys all right?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! I was worried you got lost or hurt!" Sakura smiled.

"Eh-heh! I'm fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura was about to walk towards Naruto, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"What's the password, Naruto. The 'Nin Song'." Sasuke glared.

"Eh? You mean that long thing? Muo! I told you, Sakura-chan! It was too long!" Naruto whined.

Both Sakura and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, who dodged the attack easily to the right. But Sakura was expecting that and was waiting to the right, with her hand raised. She swung her fist and punched Naruto, sending him flying through the air and hitting smack into the tree opposite where they stood, a loud crack resounding through the air.

"N-nani? W-what are you guys doing!" Naruto shouted.

"You're not Naruto." Sakura glared.

"The dobe may be slow at times, but he's not a complete and total idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"…Heh." 'Naruto' smirked. "So I've been found out…"

The fake Naruto was surrounded by a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a Grass Nin. He…or she…had long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes.

"You possess the Earth scroll, correct? That means you need my Heaven scroll." The creepy guy smiled. "Well, let the battle begin…"

With that, the Grass Nin brought out his Heaven scroll and…

'_Ewww! Gross! Did he just swallow the Heaven scroll? And what's with that abnormally long tongue?'_ Sakura scrunched her face up in disgust.

'_This is no ordinary guy…'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth, muscles tensing in preparation for a fight.

Both knew this was not like the fight with the Rain Nin. The chakra levels alone was proof enough of that. Knowing they had a hard fight ahead of them, both pulled out their respective katana and got into a defensive position.

"Heh. Here I come…" The Grass Nin said, as he stared at them with the intent to kill.

Both Sasuke and Sakura instantly froze and their heads lowered, making their hair cover their eyes.

'_So easy…'_ The Grass Nin thought, thinking he paralyzed them with visions of their death.

But in the blink of an eye, Sasuke and Sakura stood behind the Grass Nin on opposite sides, their katana raised and pressing dangerously against the enemy's neck. Both their heads were raised as the light streaming through the trees made the shadows dance on their face eerily.

"Such Genjutsu won't work on us…" Sasuke stated, his Sharingan shining in the sunlight.

"Do not underestimate us…" Sakura glared, her Hakkyougan gleaming with hate.

"Oh? To have reached such stages in your Kekkai Genkai at such a young age…" The Grass Nin smiled, as if he found a brand new toy.

He flickered out of sight and reappeared a couple of feet away from them.

'_Fast!'_ Sakura thought.

* * *

**- Meanwhile –**

"Ahhhh! Man, that hurt! Are you two okay?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, having crash landed against a tree.

When he got no answer, he lifted his head only to see he had been blown into a different clearing, with no sign of Sasuke or Sakura.

"Ah! It can't be! We got separated!" Naruto shouted.

"_Ssssss…_"

Naruto froze at the sound. Slowly, he turned his head and his eyes widened at the sight. Behind him was what looked like a twenty-foot long snake, leering at him like Naruto's his next meal.

"Oh. Shit." Naruto quickly jumped away as the snake dove for him with its mouth wide open.

But Naruto didn't notice the snake's tail coming from behind. The tail grabbed him and held him still before flicking him towards its waiting mouth. The snake swallowed Naruto whole.

'_What the - ! It actually ate me! It freaking ate me!'_ Naruto shouted in his mouth.

"Oi! Let me out of here you damn snake!" Naruto's voice sounded muffled, having coming from inside the large reptile.

Naruto tried punching his way out, but it had no effect. Gritting his teeth, he put his hands together and formed a single seal.

"This is going to get messy… _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

The middle of the snake started growing larger and larger, before it finally burst and pieces of flesh flew in all directions. In the middle of it, Naruto sat, with a disgusted face as he wiped snake guts off himself.

"Gross…" Naruto mumbled. "I better find Sasuke and Sakura, fast."

Naruto quickly got up and headed for where he felt Sasuke and Sakura's chakra.

**- Sasuke and Sakura –**

_Pant... Pant... Pant…_

Sasuke and Sakura heaved, as the stood facing the Grass Nin. They each had a few scratches and bruises here and there. But otherwise, was okay. The Grass Nin, however, was bleeding quite a bit from his side, courtesy to Sakura and Sasuke's combo move. They were able to catch him unaware and with Sasuke's speed and Sakura's plan, Sasuke was able to get past the Grass Nin's defense and nicked him pretty deep in his side.

'_This is getting bad. Even with that wound, the Grass Nin seems unaffected. Sasuke-kun and I are running out of time. We need to end this soon, or else we'll be wasting our chakra…'_ Sakura thought.

"If you hand over your scroll like good little children, I'll think about letting you two go." The Grass Nin smiled, his long tongue coming out to lick his lips.

"No."

Looking to her right, Sakura saw Sasuke glare at the Grass Nin, Sharingan activated as he panted lightly. They needed a new plan, and fast.

'_Just who is this guy…!'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Amazing… You two have exceeded my expectations…" The Grass Nin eyed them again with that creepy stare.

"What do you want with us!" Sakura growled out, trying to buy more time to think of a new strategy.

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know. But that would just ruin the fun, now wouldn't it?" The Grass Nin smiled.

"Enough talk!" Sasuke ground out as he darted off to make the first move.

"Sasuke-kun, dame (1) !" Sakura shouted, her eyes wide.

'_If he rushes in like that…!'_ Sakura moved quickly, praying to the Kami above that she makes it in time to offer assistance.

The Grass Nin smirked. He bit his thumb before he performed a set of seals too fast to see, even for Sasuke's Sharingan.

"_Sen'eijashu_ (2)!" The Grass Nin lifted his right arm and from his sleeves, a dozen snakes came slithering out before shooting towards Sasuke.

'_Nani? Snakes? Then that means…!'_ Sakura remembered something from a book she read in the compound's library.

* * *

**- Flashback –**

_Konoha's History._

"_Hm. They might ask some questions on our history…" Sakura thought._

_Reaching towards the shelf, she carefully slipped the book out of its place and went back to her seat. Making herself comfortable, she opened the book and commenced her reading. The first chapter spoke of the founding of the village and slowly progressed to the current time. _

"_The Legendary Sannin…" This caught Sakura's attention. Especially the 'Legendary' part._

"_Trained by the Sandaime himself, the three pupils of our great Hokage-sama were deemed by an enemy shinobi as the Legendary Sannin. Their names shall be known throughout the lands as the strongest shinobi of their time. Jiraiya of the Toads. Tsunade, the Slug Princess and notorious Medic genius. And lastly, Orochimaru, the master of Snakes."_

_Sakura paused._

"_Orochimaru…" She narrowed her eyes and skimmed to the part about Orochimaru._

"_Orochimaru was deemed a genius, far more advanced than his peers. He was the most favored of the three students under the Sandaime. Being an orphan, he was very introvert and unsociable. But he had a dark side. Yearning for the Hokage's seat, Orochimaru's views became warped. During the shinobi war, Orochimaru was discovered doing illegal human experiments underground and was exiled. He is now known for his obsession for power and his snake summons."_

_Sakura stared at the picture of a young boy with jet black hair and eerie yellow eyes._

"_Sounds like a pedophile…" Sakura muttered as she continued on with her reading._

**- End –**

* * *

Sakura concentrated chakra into her legs. Opening her mouth, Sakura was about to shout a warning to Sasuke but snapped her head to above her. A dozen kunai came flying from the top of the trees and pinned down each snake that came out of the Grass Nin's sleeve. Sasuke stopped abruptly, before looking up to the trees.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Here to save the day!"

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled, relieved that he was okay.

"Dobe!" Sasuke smirked. "You're late!"

"Keh! A hero always appears at the last minute!" Naruto smirked.

Jumping down, Naruto stood next to Sasuke, glaring at the enemy nin.

"You two! Regroup!" Sakura shouted and without another word, the two boys jumped back, each one flanking opposite sides of Sakura.

Lowering her voice so that the Grass Nin wouldn't hear, she whispered to the other two, "Be careful. I have an inkling of who he is and it is not good…"

"Aa." The two responded.

"Now, now, children. Isn't it rude to talk about people behind their back?" A voice rasped, right behind them.

Eyes widening, they quickly turned but was too late. The three of them were disarmed and kicked away.

"Gah!" The three of them screamed as they landed on the hard ground.

Naruto was the first to recover, having the advantage with the Kyuubi sealed in him. He charged at the Grass Nin pulling out both his katana and tanto.

"Naruto! Matte!" Sakura yelled.

But it was too late. Naruto engaged the Grass nin in a series of sword maneuvers. Slashing and jabbing, Naruto quickly settled into his combo routine as he alternated with using his katana and tanto. But no matter how many times he striked, the Grass nin seemd to slip away by a fraction.

'_Kuso! Just! One! Hit!'_ Naruto growled in his mind.

As his anger escalated, a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out, transforming his once clear blue eyes into a fiery red.

'_Hoh? So this is the fabled Kyuubi container…'_ The Grass nin noticed.

Quickly twisting his body like snake, the Grass nin got behind Naruto and smacked some points in Naruto's hands, disarming him. Landing a punch, the Grass nin knocked Naruto out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.

The Grass nin grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and lifted him off the ground. Grabbing the end of the shirt, the Grass nin lifted it up and there on Naruto's stomach, the Kyuubi's Seal stood stark black against Naruto's tan skin.

'_He knows…!'_ Sakura interpreted.

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke also came to the same conclusion.

They both got up and rushed to Naruto, trying to get him away from the enemy. But before they reached the two, the Grass nin raised his free hand and chakra surrounded each fingertip.

"_Gogyō Fūin _(3)!" The Grass nin then jabbed his hand right where the Kyuubi's Seal was.

Even though he was unconscious, Naruto still felt the pain and a heart-wrenching scream ripped from his lips. Slowly, Naruto lost consciousness and the Grass nin flung him aside.

"Not bad for the Kyuubi container. Now to see the fruits of the youngest Uchiha." The Grass nin smiled as he charged towards Sasuke.

Seeing this, Sakura quickly intercepted and threw three kunais to stop the Grass nin in his track as well as gaining his attention. Sakura gulped and the next five words got the Grass nin's full attention.

"I know who you are…" Sakura glared.

"Hoh? As expected of you, little Sakura-chan." The Grass nin smiled. "That sharp eye and vast knowledge is just like your sister's. But you are more controlled when it comes to emotions it seems. You're more…logical and reasonable."

"What are you doing here. You were exiled and showing your ugly face here, in the middle of the **CHUUNIN EXAMS** is enough to get you killed." Sakura stated.

"You can say something has caught my attention…"

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Well, rather than something, more like _some thingsss_…" With that, the Grass nin charged at Sakura instead.

Knowing this would happen the moment she opened her mouth, Sakura already had her katana raised. Feinting to the left, she quickly twister her body and brought her katana down in a swift strike. But the Grass nin dodged it and using the added force, he twisted his body to make the kick more powerful and knocked the sword out of Sakura's hand. Forced with no weapon, Sakura proceeded to taijutsu. Punches and kicks were traded and she was able to land a few hits in exchange for receiving some herself. But her speed wasn't like Sasuke's and she was unable to dodge the oncoming hit which knocked her to the side. But she wasn't finished as she got up to strike again. But the Grass nin had moved on to Sasuke.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SASUKE-KUN, **OROCHIMARU**!" Sakura growled/shouted as she pushed herself off the ground and kicked the Grass nin in the side, effectively catching him off guard.

"Sakura! Watch over Naruto! I'll take care of him!" Sasuke ordered.

"But, Sasuke-kun! He's - !"

"I know! Now that I know who he is, this will be a lot easier…" Sasuke smirked, reassuring Sakura. "Now go."

Hesitating for a bit, Sakura reluctantly went over to Naruto's fallen body and proceeded to look over his injuries for any serious ones.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke seethed as the Grass nin got up.

"It sseemsss little Sssakura-chan hassss revealed my true identity. How boring. It was more fun when you didn't know who I wasss…"

Orochimaru, now identified, ripped off his mask to reveal his true visage. His white skin and gold eyes framed with purple shading and long black hair held back by a hitae-ate with a note as the emblem was revealed.

"Naruto-kun and Ssakura-chan had put up a good fight, like the good little prey they are. Now it'sss your turn Ssasuke-kun…" Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

**- Meanwhile –**

"Report." Anko said as she stared at what lay before her.

"Anko-san. These three were found just now. I've never seen anything like it." A Jounin said.

"There weren't any major injuries, but they're all missing their faces…" another Jounin reported.

"Wait! Missing their…_faces_?" Anko froze.

'_There's only one person who can do that…!'_ Anko thought, panicking.

At that moment, two ANBU appeared. Anko already knew who they were, their Hawk and Raven masks plus the traditional red scarf for captains gave it away.

"You know." Anko said.

"Hai." The two ANBU replied.

"Let's move out." Anko said as she headed for the Forest of Death, the two ANBU captains following after her.

* * *

**- Back at the Forest of Death –**

Sasuke quickly dodged attack after attack. His Sharingan allowed him to anticipate every movement Orochimaru made.

'_Shit! At this rate, the bastard will wear me down and I'll be overtaken from exhaustion!'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Dodging another attack, Sasuke ducked and kicked Orochimaru away. He threw a windmill shuriken and kunai at Orochimaru, who dodged easily onto a tree branch.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sssassuke-kun…" Orochimaru smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and his fingers twitched.

'_What - ? Wires?'_ Orochimaru noticed almost invisible wires attached to the weapons that were thrown.

With a few twitches of his fingers, Sasuke manipulated the weapons to trap Orochimaru against the tree. Putting his hands together, he did one seal and fire started to line the wire and went straight for Orochimaru, burning him into a crisp.

Taking this as a chance, Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto and went to Sasuke's side.

"Did we get him?" Sakura whispered.

"…No." Sasuke glared at the fire in front of him.

The fire extinguished and Orochimaru still stood there.

"Ke ke ke… Asss expected of the Uchiha blood. Your Ssharingan hasss developed well…" Orochimaru hissed.

"Sasuke-kun, here." Sakura said as she handed him a pill.

"What is this?" Sasuke whispered.

"A soldier pill. It'll replenish our chakra reserves for the time being." Sakura explained as she popped one in her own mouth.

Sasuke did the same. "If you're giving me this now, that must mean you have a plan."

"Aa. When I give the signal, we flee. Right now, with Naruto unconscious, we can't take Orochimaru on. Besides, he's not even using his full powers right now. Meaning we never stood a chance in the first place. The only reason why we've survived so far is because he's only playing with us. He doesn't intent to kill us. He needs…no _wants_ us. Remember?" Sakura said.

"Aa."

"Let's move." Sakura said.

Feeling her chakra reserves fill back up, Sakura engaged in the second stage of her Hakkyougan. Her hands quickly flew through familiar seals. Her eyes shined an icy blue and Sakura whispered, "_Magen: Chō Shinka_… (4)"

Butterflies instantly surrounded the area.

Performing another series of seals, she whispered, "_Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu_…"

The surroundings changed.

"Hoh? Genjutsssu, ka?" Orochimaru smirked. "Let'ss sssee how advanced you are on your bloodline limit, Sssakura-chan…"

"Sasuke-kun! Now!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and jumped away. Sakura followed after him. Using her Hakkyougan, she made a rip in the genjutsu, allowing her, Sasuke, and Naruto to safely escaped. Sakura was the last to leave the genjutsu. Looking behind her at the tied up Orochimaru, Sakura released her first illusion.

"Kai…" The butterflies shimmered before revealing their true form – A series of floating explosion tags. They all exploded, one by one, combining into a bigger explosion. The smoke and noise allowed the three of them to escape as Orochimaru was delayed by the explosion.

'_Plus, the second illusion I placed will buy us even more time to put some distance between us. The double layer surroundings illusion will confuse him enough, hopefully…'_ Sakura thought as she caught up with Sasuke, who was carrying Naruto.

"We need to find shelter, and quick so that I can tend to our wounds." Sakura said.

"Aa."

* * *

**- Orochimaru –**

"Ke ke ke…Amazing! Ssakura-chan hasss masstered her Hakkyougan enough to ssset up sso many layersss of illusssionssss…" Orochimaru smiled in glee. "At thisss rate, they will prove to be very… _ripe for the picking_…"

Orochimaru quickly dispelled the illusions Sakura put up and was about to leave before he was stopped by two katana at his throat and a kunai in his face.

"Anko…Itachi…and Yuuki…" Orochimaru smiled.

"_**Orochimaru**_…!" The three hissed.

"I knew there was a snake lurking here…" Yuuki growled.

"What are you doing here…" Anko hissed.

"Aww. Are you mad that I didn't take you with me, Anko?" Orochimaru smiled sadistically.

"Orochimaru, you are under arrest and will be taken for betraying Konoha." Itachi recited, before the other two would lose their tempers.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. You sssee, I jussst met some interesting children and I wisssh to sssee them again…" Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

"I won't let that happen!" Yuuki growled as she pushed her katana against Orochimaru's neck further.

"It's too late…" Orochimaru smiled as he slowly melted into a puddle of mud.

'_Substitution!'_ The three thought as they witnessed their prey disappear.

"Damn it!" Yuuki cursed.

"We should report this to Hokage-sama…" Anko glared at the puddle of mud.

"Aa." Itachi said and the three leaped to the tower.

* * *

**- Team 7 –**

They had found a tree with a hollow area under the roots and decided to set up camp. Sakura ripped a part of her shirt and went to find water to wet it. Bringing it back, she placed the damp cloth on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke had went to find some wood to start a small camp fire and brought it back.

"Sasuke-kun, where's the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"…During the fight with Orochimaru, the scroll was taken and the bastard burned it." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"I see…Well we still have two more days to get two scrolls." Sakura said.

"I'll go set up some traps." Sasuke sighed as he silently agreed with Sakura and got up.

Sakura went to Naruto's side and lifted up his shirt. She looked at the seal Orochimaru placed on Naruto's Kyuubi Seal.

'_It looks like…a lock of some sort…'_ Sakura mused as she analyzed it, mentally taking notes. '_Nii-sama or Nee-sama may know how to revert this…maybe even Kakashi-sensei…'_

Sighing, Sakura placed Naruto's shirt back down and flipped the cloth over on Naruto's forehead.

* * *

**- Off to the Side –**

"So it's those three?" A guy smirked. "They don't look that great…"

"That girl pisses me off. What's with the ridiculous pink hair?" a girl huffed.

"Hush. Do not underestimate them. _He_ said to just test them out. See what they're capable of…" a male voice rasped.

"Hmph."

* * *

(1) Dame – don't/ you can't

(2) Sen'eijashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

(3) Gogyō Fūin - Five Elements Seal

(4) Magen: Chō Shinka - Demonic Illusion: Butterfly Evolution

(5) Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique


	15. Enter Sound

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The small fire crackled and popped, giving off a soft glow in the small cavern of roots. Sasuke sat near the opening of Team 7's resting place, keeping watch and waiting to trigger the traps he had set if enemies appeared. Sakura was off to the side bandaging Naruto's wound and checking the seal Orochimaru placed on him. Seeing as she did what she could for now, Sakura sighed and stood up. She then walked over to Sasuke with a fresh roll of bandages in hand.

"Sasuke-kun. Let me take a look at those wounds." Sakura muttered.

"I'm fine Sakura. These wounds are nothing." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun, please. Your male ego and pride can be pushed aside for one night. If I don't take a look at those wounds, no matter how small they may be, it can get infected and we can't risk that right now. Especially now." Sakura reasoned.

Knowing Sakura was right, Sasuke gave her his left arm first. Smiling, Sakura took his arm in her hand and inspected the small scratches and kunai wound. Taking her first aid kit out, she swabbed the wounds with disinfectant (Sasuke flinched and hissed at the stinging sensation. "Oh don't be such a baby, Sasuke-kun. You're worse than Naruto!" "Hn.") before patching him up. She continued on his other arm and finished dressing the rest of his wounds. There was nothing major, just small flesh wounds cause by a kunai and some bruises.

"I'll take the next watch in three hours." Sakura said.

"Aa."

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura asked as she turned back to Sasuke.

Before she knew it, she felt a slight pressure on her lips. Sasuke pulled back after a second and smirked.

"Sleep well."

"A-Aa…" Sakura blushed before smiling brightly at him.

Walking over to Naruto, Sakura gave him one more check before settling down near the fire, a small blanket covering her small body. She looked towards the entrance of the safe-hold and saw Sasuke keeping watch dutifully. Smiling once more, she wrapped the blanket around herself as she succumbed to the darkness.

Three hours later, Sakura woke up due to her biological clock. She couldn't sleep much anyways what with the tension of the exam and the fact that they just escaped from a perverted snake sannin. Stretching out her body like a cat, Sakura put the blanket away in her pack before walking over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun. Get some sleep. I'll take over watch now." Sakura said.

"Aa. Be careful." Sasuke said, reluctant to turn in.

"Ha ha. I'm always careful. Now go. You need your rest."

Sasuke went to sleep where Sakura had lain only moments ago, the earth still warm from her heat. Sakura then turned a watchful eye to the clearing, checking the traps Sasuke made.

'_Good. The traps have us pretty much covered enough to distract any enemy happening to pass by long enough to engage them…'_ Sakura smirked.

Crouching down, she waited, muscles pulled tight in anticipation of any possible dangers. Scanning the area, Sakura's sharp eyes noticed a bush shaking.

'_There's no draft or gust of wind…'_ Pulling out a kunai from her pouch, Sakura poised the weapon, ready to throw at any signs of danger.

Said bush shook more and out stepped…

'_A squirrel….'_ Sakura sweat-dropped. '_Maybe I am too tightly wound up…'_

The squirrel sniffed around itself before moving forward. Towards the tree. Sakura's tree.

'_Is that…? –Gasp-!'_ Sakura immediately let loose her kunai, lodging it right in front of the squirrel stopping its movements immediately and scaring it off.

'_That was close!'_ Sakura sighed before getting serious as she pulled out more kunai.

'_That explosive tag did not just put itself there on the squirrel…we have company…'_ Sakura thought.

She looked back behind her and Naruto was still unconscious from earlier. Sasuke was still sleeping, obviously tired from the fight. Sakura looked ahead of her again and saw the sun slowly rising. Dawn has come and with it, new enemies. Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to sense the enemies' chakra signatures.

'_One…two…three. Hmph. So it's another team then. But which one…?'_

Sakura stepped out of the twisted roots and stood protectively in front of the entrance, hiding Naruto and Sasuke. Gritting her teeth, she glared at everything in front of her.

"Come out. I know you're there. Your skills in chakra control are so terrible I could sense your signatures from a mile away." Sakura growled.

"Hmph. Cocky, aren't we?" a voice called out.

The three members of the sound team from the written exam walked out.

"You three." Sakura glared.

"Glad to see you recognize us." The one on the left said. He had black spiky hair and bandages around his arms.

"Hmph. I don't understand why we have to deal with little girls like you." The girl on the right sneered.

"Where are the other two?" The guy with the large mechanism on his hand said.

"That symbol on your hitae-ates…the musical note. You're with Sound. You're with _Orochimaru_…" Sakura seethed.

"Eh? You know?" The spiky haired guy muttered.

"You have no right to utter that name! Know you're place! Orochimaru-sama shouldn't even bother with you when he has us!" The girl on the right spat back.

"Kin." The one in the middle said. Turning to his left, he eyed the other boy. "Zaku. Take care of the girl."

"Hmph. With pleasure, Dosu." Zaku smirked.

Sakura smirked herself. '_Fools…'_

Using her kunai she pulled out earlier, Sakura threw it to her right, severing a wire hidden in the roots of the tree. A loud snap could be heard as an equally loud groaning followed it. From above, a giant log could be seen sailing through the air heading straight for Zaku.

"Hah! You're gonna have to do better than that!" Zaku yelled before placing his hands in front of him.

The log suddenly burst into splinters before impacting with Zaku's body, leaving him without a scratch. Sakura then threw another kunai that triggered another trap. It released a barrage of kunai and shuriken towards Kin and Dosu. Raising his arm with the giant mechanism, the kunai were stopped in their tracks for a split second before being blown away. Turning, Dosu eyed Sakura.

"These little academy tricks won't stop us." Dosu eyed her curiously.

"Yeah, you little Konoha bitch!" Kin smirked.

"Hn (stealing Sasuke's infamous line). It wasn't meant to." Sakura smirked as the Sound Nin eyed her confused. "It was only to gather information on your techniques. Now I know all I need."

Sakura flash-stepped to behind Zaku before yanking his arms behind his back. He gave out a cry as Sakura pulled and tied his arms together before observing his hands. There were two small holes imbedded in each palm.

"I was right. Kind of ironic and plainly obvious what you people use for your attacks. I mean look at your hitae-ates. You use sound waves and air. These holes on your hands? You use your chakra to pressurize the air current before shooting them out. What happened if I, say, stuck something in there?" Sakura smirked.

Zaku's eyes widened and before he could do anything, a kunai was shoved into his palms. He gave out a cry of pain as Sakura kicked him to the side. She then turned to Dosu.

"And you. Your technique was, I admit, a bit confusing. The first time I saw you use your techniques was in the classroom against that Kabuto. But now that I know you use air and sound, it's pretty obvious how you made Kabuto barf his breakfast back up. That giant thing on your arm allows you to send a high frequency sound infused with chakra out towards your opponent. That sound will impair the opponent's hearing and thus, affect their sense of balance." Sakura observed. "This means you are a long distance fighter."

Taking out her senbon needles, Sakura threw them with precision and was able to nail down Dosu as the senbon needles pinned his clothing to the floor.

"Very observant." Dosu smirked under the bandages around his face. "But you're going to need more than that to beat us."

Sakura suddenly felt a tug on her scalp. Kin had created a bunshin and crept around Sakura before grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"Oh my. Your hair is so luscious and thick. What do you use to condition it? Maybe you should spend more time training as you do taking care of your looks! You're a disgrace to kunoichi!" Kin sneered from behind Sakura.

Sakura's bangs covered her eyes as she smirked and chuckled darkly with a tint of amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" Kin yelled before tugging harshly on Sakura's hair again.

"Pathetic. The fact that you have aligned yourselves with Orochimaru…I expected more. I thought you would have done your homework. You obviously don't know what I'm best at." Sakura chuckled again.

"Oh? And what is that? The art of shampooing?" Kin laughed.

"Do you think I would have let you get pass me with that pathetic bunshin there if I didn't want you to?" Sakura smirked as she glared at Kin through her bangs.

Quickly, Sakura pulled out a kunai before slashing it through her long hair, cutting off Kin's grip on her. Kin, too stunned to react, was then kicked violently in the stomach before she flew through the air, landing on Dosu.

"Ugh!"

Standing, Sakura was about to deliver the finishing blow before being stopped.

"Sakura."

Sasuke now stood next to her with his arm stretched out.

"Sasuke-kun. I thought you were sleeping?" Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"Hn. It got too loud." Sasuke smirked.

"Hehe. Gomen!" Sakura smiled.

Smirking, Sasuke turned his attention to their guests.

"I suggest you give us your scroll before getting hurt." Sasuke stated.

"Who the hell are you? I'm going to kick your ass!" Zaku yelled.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that? With your arms tied behind your back?" Sasuke smirked before disappearing.

He reappeared in front of Zaku and shoved his face to the ground. Sasuke then proceeded to step on Zaku's back before grabbing both arms. Smirking, Sasuke pulled and a popping sound could be heard before a loud agonizing scream echoed throughout the clearing. Letting go, Sasuke then turned to Dosu, Sharingan shining red like blood. Dosu eyed Sasuke with fear before snapping out of his stupor. Wanting to avoid any damage to himself after witnessing Zaku's fall, Dosu held his hands up.

"W-wait! We were only to test your skills! And it seems we were misled to overestimate you. Here, take our Heaven scroll." Dosu placed the scroll on the ground before grabbing his teammates and leaping to the forest.

Sasuke walked up to the scroll and picked it up. Sighing, he then turned to his main concern.

"Sakura…your hair…" Sasuke frowned.

"Hm? Oh! Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. It'll grow back!" Sakura smiled as she fingered a loose strand.

Sasuke smiled at her. Of course she wouldn't worry about something so minor like hair. Walking over to her, he grabbed her hand before dragging her to their camp.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hush. Sit." Sasuke pointed to the ground and Sakura complied.

He then took out a kunai and walked behind Sakura before proceeding to straighten out her hair so that it didn't look like a fuzz ball.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Smiling, Sakura said in a teasing tone, "Since when did you learn how to cut hair? Is there something I should know about?"

"Tche. Just sit still." Sasuke muttered, a full blown blush on his face. "I saw nii-sama cutting nee-sama's hair once…"

"Hahaha. Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun."

After a few minutes, Sasuke put the kunai away. "Done."

Getting up, Sakura then walked over to Naruto to check on him.

"Mmm…Hinata-chyaaan…no…no more…" Naruto mumbled.

Curious, Sakura leaned closer towards Naruto.

"I can't eat anymore ramen….hm?...ok….if it's for you, anything!" Naruto smiled goofily.

A vein popped in Sakura's head before she lifted her fist and gave Naruto a good hit to the head.

"**GAH!**" Naruto shouted before shooting up.

He then looked at Sakura groggily. "Ugly…"

_SNAP._

"_**NANI?**_" Sakura shouted before grabbing Naruto by his collar.

"Eh? S-Sakura-chan! I m-meant….BEAUTIFUL! YEAH!" Naruto sweated bullets.

"Dobe…" Sasuke sighed. '_Naruto has a death wish…'_

"**YOU WERE SLEEPING THIS ENTIRE TIME? AND HERE I WAS WORRIED YOU WERE HURT SO BADLY YOU WENT INTO A MINI-COMA!**" Sakura screamed, shaking Naruto back and forth.

"S-sakura-chan…if you continue….shaking me like that…I think…I **will** go into…a mini-coma…" Naruto choked out.

Letting go, Sakura let Naruto land back on the floor. "Hmph! Serves you right!" Sakura huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Naruto then looked up at Sakura apologetically. His eyes then widened like saucers.

"S-sakura-chan..! Y-Y-Your….Y-Your **HAIR!**" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed a shaking finger at her now shoulder length hair.

"Hm? Oh yeah. While you were so happily in dream land!" Sakura glared at Naruto. "I had to deal with a team of Sound Nin."

"Eh? How long was I out for?" Naruto exclaimed.

"An entire night." Sasuke said.

"Nani? That long?"

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered. "How is the…How are you feeling now?"

Naruto sobered up. "Fine. The seal hasn't been tampered too much by Orochimaru. Or at least that's what it feels like. I can still feel the Kyuubi in me. It's just that I'm cut off from using its chakra."

"Hm. Well I took a look at the seal and it looks like a lock, which would explain what you feel right now. I'm sure nii-sama or nee-sama can reverse the effects of the seal." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"We only have one more day left. We should get moving if we want to pass this round." Sasuke said.

"I have a theory." Naruto said, catching Sakura and Sasuke's attention.

"Oi…What's with those incredulous looks?" Naruto frowned.

"Well…Naruto no offense but when it comes to strategy…usually it's me or Sasuke that takes care of that…" Sakura said.

"Hey! I can be smart too!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine. Let's hear what you've got." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't get too excited now." Naruto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Okay so here's the deal. What do you do when you have both the scrolls?"

"You go straight to the tower." Sakura answered.

"Exactly and those who only have one or no scrolls would be after those teams the most. All in all, where is everyone heading to in the end?"

"The tower…" Sasuke gasped, getting what Naruto was saying.

"Exactly. We only have one scroll and one day left. My bets are that all the teams would be heading to the tower at this point in time. It's the perfect place to ambush any teams with a scroll in order to get the one you're missing." Naruto pointed out.

"Wow, Naruto." Sakura smiled. "You have a point."

"Always with the tone of surprise…" Naruto smirked.

"Alright. Let's get ready and head out." Sasuke smirked.

Before long, the three had their things together and they headed towards the center of the Forest of Death. To the tower.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Hokage-sama." Itachi greeted as he, Yuuki, and Anko arrived at the tower.

"Ah. Itachi. News?" The Sandaime smile faded at Itachi's solemn face.

"Aa. Bad, too. Orochimaru has been sighted." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Orochimaru, ka…" The Sandaime frowned. "Can't say it wasn't expected."

"Should we deploy a team after him?" Yuuki asked.

"Hm…Anko. How is your cursed seal?" The Sandaime turned to Anko.

"It's been acting up due to Orochimaru's presence. But it's nothing I can't handle." Anko said, resting a hand on the crook of her neck.

"For now, we will let Orochimaru be. We don't know his true intentions just yet. For now, have ANBU stationed around the tower and the forest. Double the security. We don't want any harm to come to the children. Especially those four…" The Hokage ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi and Yuuki saluted before disappearing.

"But Hokage-sama! We should get rid of Orochimaru as soon as possible! Who knows what he's planning!" Anko argued.

"Exactly. We **don't** know what he's planning. The only thing we can do is tighten security and make sure the children are safe as the exam goes on. We can't risk making an uproar with representatives of other nations here." The Sandaime reasoned.

"Anko. Go back to the exam and monitor the exam through the cameras." He ordered.

"…Hai, Hokage-sama." Anko disappeared.

"Orochimaru…what are you planning…?" The Sandaime puffed from his pipe, brows coming together in a frown.

Anko reappeared in the security room, a wall of screens facing her.

"Any teams arrived yet?" Anko asked.

"One. The team from the Hidden Village of the Sand." One of the workers reported.

"Show me the visuals." Anko ordered.

"Hai."

One of the screens shifted to three hours back and showed a team walking in through the doors of the tower. The red headed boy leading them looked straight at the camera.

"Pause it." As the worker paused the screen, Anko leaned in further.

"Heeeh…" Anko smirked.

"Is there a problem, Anko-san?"

"Iie. Seems like this year has some good prospects. There's not a scratch on this boy…" Anko smiled eerily.

Sea-foam green eyes stared back blankly through the screen at Anko. Void of any emotions. Any fear. The deep eyes were surrounding by rings of black, indicating he hasn't had any sleep what-so-ever. On the right side of his forehead, a tattoo indicating the word "love" was etched into his skin. This boy just radiated power.

* * *

**-Team 7-**

"Sakura, how much more until we reach the tower?" Sasuke asked.

"From what I remember, five more kilometers." Sakura answered, having come across a map of the Forest of Death during her readings in the compound library.

"Eh? That far?" Naruto whined.

"Urusai, Naruto!" Sakura glared behind her.

"Matte!" Sasuke stopped on a tree branch, signaling the others to do so as well.

"Teme, what's wrong? Tired already?" Naruto teased.

"Hn. Who was the one complaining earlier." Sasuke smirked back.

"T-tch! Shut up!"

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, leaning against the tree she landed on.

"Someone's here." Sasuke looked around himself. "Come out."

_RUSTLE. RUSTLE._

To their left, out stepped a person from the foliage, glasses shining from the daylight and silver hair gleaming.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan. I was wondering who it was."

"…Kabuto-san. Here to take our scroll?" Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Eh? Ah! Don't misunderstand! I got separated from my team." Kabuto smiled, raising his hands in reassurance.

"Eh? Kabuto, you got lost?" Naruto asked.

"Maa. Do you mind if I tag along with you guys?" Kabuto asked.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke before whispering in his ear, "I don't trust him, Sasuke-kun. I mean, who justs walks up to you out of nowhere? This is not just a coincidence…"

"Aa. But he could be useful as leverage against his team for their scroll." Sasuke muttered back in hushed tones.

"Hm? Have you two come to a decision?" Kabuto smiled.

"Hn. Don't drag us down." Sasuke said before leaping ahead.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously before she followed after Sasuke.

"Ara. Seems I'm not too welcome after all." Kabuto chuckled.

"Don't' worry about it! The teme is always like that!" Naruto beamed before he too jumped after his two friends. But in reality, Naruto too was a little wary of Kabuto. He doesn't know why but Kabuto just rubbed him the wrong way. He looked ahead to see Sasuke and Sakura staring back at him. A silent conversation was passed on between the three.

Behind them, Kabuto followed, eyes following each of their movements.

After two hours of travelling, the sun has set and the moon was just rising. Trees passed by in a blur as they picked up their speed. They were about to enter the last day of exams and they were still missing one scroll.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

They both raised their hands and shouted, "_KAI!"_

Their surroundings suddenly changed and they were surrounded by a swarm of enemies.

"Nani?" Naruto choked out as he stared around themselves.

Kabuto remained quiet as he crept closer to the three.

"We've been stuck in a genjutsu for some time. I noticed that the moon didn't rise any higher even though two hours have passed by." Sakura muttered.

"Hahaha. Very good." One of the enemies answered.

"But not good enough."

"We have you cornered."

"There's no way out."

The enemy started closing in on them.

"Heh! Don't underestimate us! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto shouted, forming a cross with his fingers.

Instantly, the area was filled with tens of Narutos.

"_Ikuzou _(1)!" the Narutos shouted.

Naruto and his clones went all out, punching and kicking every enemy that got in his way. But the enemies didn't fall. They just burst in a splash of what looked like black goo.

"_Sharingan!_" Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he blocked an enemy's strike. '_Keh. I knew it. These are all bunshins._'

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

"I know!" Sakura gritted her teeth as she leaped up, landing on a tree branch. Pulling out kunai with little bags attached, she threw them towards the clearing. Taking another kunai out, she threw it towards the kunais and slashed the bags open while they flew in midair. The bags released a bunch of little papers that fluttered to the ground.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at her teammates who nodded and quietly disappeared into the trees.

"_Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!_" Sakura shouted and the explosive tags that were the little papers instantly exploded, causing a large bang to echo throughout the clearing.

The smoke cleared to reveal only three people, laying on the ground, unconscious. Sakura surveyed the clearing, making sure it wasn't a genjutsu before jumping down followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Village hidden in the Grass…" Sasuke muttered, pointing to the hitae-ates.

"Heh. This was easy." Naruto smirked.

Sakura bent towards the unconscious nin and searched their belongings before pulling back with an Earth scroll in her hand. Silently, she tossed it to Sasuke who caught it in his hand and put in his pouch with the Heaven scroll.

"Come out Kabut-san." Sakura said.

"Ahaha. You caught me, Sakura-chan." Kabuto chuckled as he came out of hiding.

"Hmph. It's no wonder you got lost and separated from your team." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Let's go. The sun is about to rise." Sasuke said before leaping ahead.

As the sun rose, indicating it was early morning, they finally reached the tower. But before they walked in, Kabuto stopped.

"I'm going to go see if my team has arrived yet." Kabuto said before leaving.

When he was out of sight, Sakura huffed.

"I **definitely** do not like him." Sakura hissed.

"I know right? I mean, where was he when we were stuck in that genjutsu and fighting those Grass nin! He's taken this stupid exam for four years!" Naruto shouted.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone. Let's just get on with this." Sasuke walked in and they were inside a hall of some sort.

In front of them, there was a scroll hanging on the wall. It seems like a poem, but there were words missing here and there.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura walked up and examined the scroll.

"It's a poem…Sasuke-kun. The scrolls." Sakura turned to Sasuke.

He fished through his pack before bringing out the scrolls. Tossing one to Sakura, Sasuke walked up to her with the other one. Naruto followed, hands behind his head.

"One three, we open. One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Sasuke and Sakura unfurled the scrolls and waited. A second passed before a puff of smoke was released from the scrolls. Alarmed, they dropped the scrolls and leapt back. When the smoke cleared, all three's eyes widened. There, standing in front of them, was Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! Congratulations on passing the second part of the exam!" Iruka smiled.

"Eh? The scroll was a summoning scroll?" Naruto shouted. "But then, what would happen if we opened it earlier?"

"Well, the scroll was made so that if you were to open them outside the tower when you only have one scroll or both, you would be knocked out by a genjutsu until the time limit for the exam was over." Iruka explained.

"I see…" Sakura smiled.

"Now, enough chit chatting. Why don't you three go inside. There's food and water and you can stop by the infirmary to get your wounds looked at." Iruka ushered them further inside the tower.

As Team 7 walked in, they saw that a few of the teams have already arrived. The rookie nine all made it along with Gai's team, the Sound team, the Sand team, and Kabuto's team.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to his right to see Hinata jogging up to him.

"Hinata-chan! You passed! I knew it!" Naruto smiled brightly as he gathered her in a big bear hug.

Giggling, Hinata hugged him back just as hard before Naruto set her down.

"Hinata-chan! How was the exam?" Sakura asked.

"It was okay, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled at her friend.

"Attention!"

The teams turned their heads towards the center of the tower. There stood the Hokage with a Jounin instructor to his side. The teams gathered and lined up according to their teams.

"First of all, congratulations to the teams passing the second part of the exam." The Hokage smiled as the teams cheered.

"Now, seeing as such a large amount of you passed this round, before we get to the third part, it's been decided preliminary matches will be held before the final matches. There has never been such a large group that were passed before. Hayate will be your judge for the preliminary matches." The Hokage instructed.

The Jounin next to the Hokage stepped up. He looked sick with dark circles under his eyes. He looked so frail as if he would topple over if you just poke him. Sakura eyed him sympathetically.

"-Cough-Cough- The preliminary matches will start today and the final matches will be two months from now. From here, it is no longer a team event. This will test your individual skills. If you do not want to participate, raise your hands now." Hayate said.

"I resign." Everyone's heads turned towards the person who said that.

There stood Kabuto, hand raised, glasses hiding his eyes.

Nodding, the Jounin said, "You may leave."

As Kabuto turned and left, Sakura eyed him warily. '_What is he up to…'_

"Anybody else?" When no one answered the Jounin, he continued.

"Okay. –Cough- This screen will randomly pick two names. The two names that appear will fight until the other is no longer able to continue or until the other resigns. The winner will proceed to the final matches in two months time."

With that, a giant screen lowered itself and names started flickering one after another. Finally, it stopped.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. The rest of you may wait upstairs at the observatory balconies."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke before giving him a light punch to the shoulder.

"You better win, teme. Cause I'm the one that's going to beat you in the finals!" Naruto smirked.

"Hn. Whatever makes you sleep at night, dobe. I'm the one that's going to be victorious." Sasuke smirked back.

"Sasuke-kun. Be careful. And good luck." Sakura smiled before pecking him softly on the cheek.

As she turned around to head up, Sasuke grabbed her wrist before pulling her back and landing a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Releasing her, Sasuke smirked.

"That's what a good luck kiss is suppose to be, Sakura."

Sakura beamed before laughing and heading up.

"Hinata-chan! Let's watch the teme kick ass together!" Naruto waved to Hinata.

Smiling, Hinata walked over to Naruto before taking his hand and followed Sakura up the stairs.

"You two ready?" Hayate asked, before coughing slightly.

"Aa." Sasuke smirked.

"**BEGIN!**"

* * *

(1) Ikuzou – Let's go

* * *

Another chapter done! I won't be able to update as much for the next three weeks because of finals. Then it's summer break! I'll be able to update faster. Hopefully. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**REVIEWWWWW! PLEEEEAAASE!**

Your's truly

mZzxklutZ


	16. Preliminaries

**This is the rewritten version of Chapter 14 – Preliminaries.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The air was filled with tension as the two opponents faced each other off. Sasuke was to the right, under Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi on the balcony overlooking the arena. His foe, Yoroi Akado stood to the left – a fellow Konoha shinobi with circular sunglasses and a drape covering half his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Hmph. Let's see what the so-called Uchiha clan has to offer." Yoroi sneered.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

All went quiet. Then, Yoroi instantly drew out a few shuriken and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately dodged by lunging to the left. Using this as a diversion, Yoroi quickly sped to the fallen Uchiha and swung his arm down for a punch. Sasuke quickly rolled away and using the kunai he pulled out, he stopped his momentum and swung his legs to trip Yoroi. Using the opponent's fall against him, Sasuke then twisted his body so that his legs had Yoroi's head in a headlock and his right arm was twisted in a tight hold in Sasuke's arms.

"**YEAH! KICK HIS ASS, TEME!**" Naruto shouted from above.

"Hmph." Yoroi's hand started glowing blue as his chakra flared.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Yoroi placed his hand on Sasuke's chest. Slowly, Sasuke's strength left him and his arms felt like jelly. When Sasuke's grip loosened, Yoroi instantly slammed his fist down onto Sasuke's chest and jumped out of the headlock.

"Gah!" Sasuke grunted, as he held his chest.

'_What the hell was that? My strength…!'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up.

While Sasuke's body was still weak, Yoroi instantly went in for another attack. His hand glowing a fierce blue with his chakra again, Yoroi slammed his hand onto Sasuke's head.

"Augh!" Sasuke fell backward with Yoroi above him as he felt his strength leave him again.

"Are you…My chakra!" Sasuke muttered. '_He's using his chakra to absorb mine!'_

"Hahaha! Have you only noticed now?" Yoroi chuckled darkly.

"Sasuke-kun…!" Sakura looked on in worry from up above.

'_Hn. That's right. Yoroi's ability is the power to absorb one's energy from body and mind by putting his palm on the enemy…'_ Orochimaru looked on in glee, once again under disguise. '_How will you escape from this, Sasuke-kun…'_

As more chakra and strength left Sasuke, he felt his world going dark. With what strength he had left in him, Sasuke lifted his leg and kicked Yoroi.

"Get…**OFF OF ME!**" Sasuke growled as Yoroi flew in the opposite direction.

Yoroi easily got back up and charged at Sasuke again, hand glowing and all. '_Tch! I can't afford to let him put his hand on me again!'_ Sasuke glared at the coming figure, feeling the loss of strength pulling him down.

Yoroi reached out with his chakra filled hand as Sasuke desperately dodged them. '_With my chakra sucked out, I barely have any left to form any jutsus…Which means I'll have to rely on taijutsu!'_

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Yoroi provoked.

Sasuke frowned as he swung his leg in a roundhouse kick, which Yoroi dodged easily. '_At this rate I'll lose…!'_ Sasuke frowned even more as he glared. '_I can't even use my Sharingan because of the chakra depletion!'_

'_Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura had already figured out Yoroi's ability. '_With that chakra-filled hand, close combat is out of the question. Unless you can render his hands useless…'_

"**SASUKE! YOU CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA? STOP ACTING LIKE AND IDIOT AND WIN ALREADY!**" Naruto screamed out, a vein popping on his temple.

Sasuke spared a glare back at Naruto. '_Easy for him to say…he has an unlimited amount of chakra from the kyuubi…'_

Facing forward again, Sasuke weighed out his options. Yes, close combat is not the best choice, considering Yoroi's ability. But long-range attacks are limited to the amount of weapons he has on him since jutsus are out of the question with such low chakra. '_But if I can just…'_

"You don't have time to look the other way, you know!"

Yoroi charged at Sasuke again, as he flared his chakra in his hand, reaching forward.

"This is the last!" Yoroi screamed.

Sasuke readied himself and stood in a protective stance. He waited as Yoroi approached closer, waiting for the perfect moment. He dodged every one of Yoroi's attempts to suck out the last of his chakra. Then, Sasuke suddenly flickered out of sight.

"W-what the - ?" Yoroi stuttered.

Sasuke reappeared under Yoroi and kicked him in the chin upward so that Yoroi flew up. Sasuke quickly followed Yoroi and jumped after him, shadowing him from behind.

"Let's get this started." Sasuke smirked as he twisted his body in mid-air and aimed a kick at Yoroi's abdomen while they were suspended in air.

Sasuke's first kick was blocked, but while he had that arm occupied, Sasuke twisted his body again and this time, his arm came into contact with Yoroi's head.

"**AUUUGHH!**"

As Yoroi flew towards the ground, Sasuke used gravity to accelerate his own motions and spun his body for more speed and impact before slamming his heel into Yoroi. A large crater was created as Yoroi's body slammed into the ground from the large impact.

"_Shi Shi Rendan _(1)!" Sasuke yelled out.

When the dust cleared, it showed Sasuke, panting as he stood over the immobile body of one Yoroi Akado. The Jounin proctor walked up to the unconscious shinobi before coughing and standing up.

Raising his left hand towards Sasuke, Hayate loudly said, "I will stop this match now. The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. He passes the preliminaries."

"**YATTA!**" Naruto cheered.

Sakura smiled brightly and Hinata had a small smile gracing her face as well as Sasuke walked up the steps to the balcony where they were watching from. When Sasuke reached them, Sakura instantly grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and led him to a small bench. She then reached into her small medical pouch and pulled out some bandages and a small jar of disinfecting cream. Sakura then proceeded to treat the small scrapes and wounds before bandaging them up.

"All done." Sakura smiled as she patted his arms.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his thanks before pulling Sakura down to sit with him.

"Man, I thought you were a gonner there, teme." Naruto smirked as he stood in front of Sasuke, with his arm around Hinata.

"Here, Sasuke-san. This is a chakra rejuvenating drink. It should help you build up your chakra reserves again." Hinata held out a small vial of liquid.

"Aa. Thanks." Sasuke took the vial and downed the contents.

The next round was Shino versus one of the sound shinobi, Zaku ("I hate that guy…" Sakura frowned and Sasuke chuckled, amused.) The fight ended with Shino using his bugs to block the airways in Zaku's arms, rendering them useless as Zaku fainted from the blood loss and severe injuries. This resulted in a win for Shino, allowing him to pass the preliminaries.

The next to fight were Kankuro of the sand and Tsurugu Misumi, a Konoha shinobi that looked like Yoroi except he wore regular glasses rather than sunglasses. He had the strange ability to stretch himself like rubber. But Kankuro won with the element of surprise as he used his puppets against Tsurugu.

Then, it was Sakura's turn to take the stage. Her fight was against Ino, her best friend. Jumping down from the balcony to the arena, Sakura faced off her opponent.

"Hn. Hey forhead." Ino smirked as she moved her hitae-ate to her forhead.

"Ino-pig." Sakura smirked back, taking Ino's actions as her getting serious before she too moved her hitae-ate to her forhead.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I wanted a new style. Long hair was so over-rated."

"You know this isn't going to be a ten-minute fight."

"I know, Ino-pig. With you, it's going to a two-second fight with me on top."

"Hah! You wish, billboard brow!"

"Ahem." Hayate coughed, catching the two girls' attention.

"If you are ready…" Hayate mumbled.

The two girls blushed before muttering their apologies.

"Then…**BEGIN!**"

Sakura and Ino got into fighting stances. '_First rule in combat: never make the first move. Observe your opponent.'_ Yuuki's instructions floated through Sakura's mind as her muscles tensed in anticipation.

As predicted, Ino made the first move and charged at Sakura. Sakura smirked as she feinted to the right and Ino followed before she twisted to the opposite side. Ino fell past Sakura, having not been able to slow herself down and Sakura used this as an opportunity to kick Ino's back.

"Ahh!" Ino screamed as she skid across the arena from Sakura's kick.

"Is that all you got, Ino?" Sakura taunted.

Angry, Ino shakily got up before turning to glare at Sakura.

"No. Things are just getting started." Ino growled.

Her hands came together in a series of seals. Three more Ino's appeared beside her.

'_Bunshin no Jutsu, ka._' Sakura thought. '_Hmmm. What is she planning…?'_

Ino smirked before she charged at Sakura.

"Bunshins won't fool me, Ino." Sakura yelled out as she threw a kunai at the Ino in the middle left.

Ino brought out a kunai and deflected the one thrown by Sakura.

"No, but it was enough to distract you." Ino smirked.

Sakura suddenly felt arms holding her in a headlock. Sakura's eyes widened as another Ino held her.

"N-nani?" Sakura gasped. '_Since when did Ino learn the Kage Bunshin?'_

"Nighty night, Sakura." Ino said before she formed a circle with her thumbs and pointing and middle finger.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu _(2)!" Ino shouted as her body slumped as well as Sakura's.

Sasuke stared on from above as his eyes narrowed. He knew full well what that technique does. The Shintenshin no Jutsu allows the user to temporarily occupy someone's body until they release the technique themselves. However, there are two flaws. First, the technique allows the mind to move in a straight line only. Thus secondly, if the user were to miss, it takes a few minutes before their mind returns to their body. But seeing as how Sakura's body is slumped, Ino hit the mark.

Sakura lifted her head up as she smirked.

'_This is like taking candy from a baby…'_ Ino smirked as she took control over Sakura's body. '_Now all I have to do is force Sakura to forfeit…'_

As Ino occupied Sakura's body, she slowly lifted Sakura's hand.

"I, Haruno Sakura, forfe - !" But before she could finish talking, her eyes widened and jerked to a stop.

"Yes?" Hayate asked, as he looked on in curiosity.

'_W-what's happening?'_ Ino stuttered in Sakura's mind.

'_**I'm kicking you out, that's what's happening!**__'_

Ino looked around in Sakura's mindscape. '_Sakura?'_

'_**Did you forget, Ino? I specialize in the mind. You're little clan techniques are no use here. My mind is stronger than that!**_' With that, Sakura forcibly expelled Ino from her mind.

Ino's body from across Sakura's jerked awake as Ino gasped for air. Sakura fell to the floor before she shakily stood up, exhausted from overexerting her mind. Gasping, Sakura glared at Ino.

"My turn." Sakura smirked before she closed her eyes and reopened them, showing the bright blue eyes of her kekkai genkai.

"_Magen: Hanarasui _(3)…" Sakura whispered.

Ino fell under the full affects of the illusion for she was staring straight into Sakura's eyes. Ino's own eyes glazed over as Sakura's genjutsu slowly took over Ino's mind, clouding it with whatever horror's Ino's subconscious could make. After a few minutes, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Kakashi was impressed. Sakura had activated the second stage of her kekkai genkai with a high level genjutsu. '_Well done Sakura. But that has cost you a great deal of your chakra no doubt…'_

Sakura huffed as she wiped the sweat that dripped down her temple. '_Huff…huff…that took quite of bit of chakra…'_

Feeling herself grow weaker by the second, Sakura slumped down to one knee, fighting off the darkness long enough to be declared the winner.

"Sorry, Ino-pig. Looks like this round is mine." Sakura smirked at her rival's unconscious form.

Hayate walked to Ino's body, confirming that she was not fit for further battle. Standing up, Hayate lifted his hand towards Sakura. "Winner, Haruno Sakura."

"**YATTA! WAY TO GO, SAKURA-CHAAAAN!**" Naruto screamed.

Sakura smiled brightly up at her team, but her eyesight was slowly getting blurry. Sasuke, sensing her strength waning, he jumped down and pulled one of her arms aver his shoulders.

"Don't overdo it. You need rest now." Sasuke muttered as he helped her up the stairs to the platform.

Once they reached Kakashi and Naruto, Sasuke sat down with Sakura in his lap. Feeling relieved and safe, she instantly fell into a light sleep, recuperating her strength.

Next was Temari of the Sand versus Ten Ten from Team 10. Both girls were best at long-range attacks. However, Temari had the upper hand with her affinity for air which rendered Ten Ten's weapons attacks useless. Against the wind, Ten Ten was at the disadvantage. And because of that, Temari was the victor of this match.

Then it was Shikamaru versus Kin from the sound team. With Shikamaru's high IQ, his quick thinking and always-one-step-ahead plans were his trump cards. Kin was no match for Shikamaru's wits. Plus his shadow techniques allowed him more advantages as he held his opponent immobile. Shikamaru would go on to the finals.

"Next. Uzumaki Naruto and Akamaru Kiba." Hayate announced.

"Finally! It's my turn!" Naruto grinned ferociously before jumping down to the arena.

"Heh! Against dead-last? This is going to be a quick fight!" Kiba smirked as Akamaru yelped on his head.

"Good luck, Naruto-kun!" Hinata chirped after Naruto, who waved back.

"Ready to get it on, dog-breath?" Naruto smirked.

"You bet!" Kiba laughed. "Just don't go whining after losing!"

"Hah! Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself there!"

"This is the seventh round. Participants, ready? **BEGIN!**" Hayate shouted before jumping back.

"I'll take pity on you and beat you in one punch!" Kiba smirked.

"Heh? Oh really? Sorry, but you can't possibly beat me." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up! Stop trying to act all tough!"

Kiba crouched low and put his hands together forming a single seal.

_Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu _(4)!

Chakra surrounded Kiba's body in a thin layer as he crouched down further onto all fours. His nails slowly grew longer and sharper and his canines lengthened and sharpened, lightly poking out of his mouth.

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled before flashing out of sight.

Naruto's eyes widened. '_So fast!'_ Naruto instantly pulled out his katana and tanto, getting into a defensive position. '_But not fast enough…'_ Naruto smirked, his trained eyes following Kiba's every movement, though only just barely.

Using the flat part of his blades, Naruto raised both his weapons in order to block the oncoming elbow attack to his chest. Kiba's eyes widened. '_He followed through my attack!'_

"Heh. You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Dog-breath!" Naruto smirked before pushing Kiba off and slashing at him with his tanto.

Kiba, with his speed enhanced by the jutsu, was able to dodge the attack with a minor cut.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled. '_Demo, I should be cheering for Kiba-kun too since I'm on his team…'_ she blushed.

"Get him, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked as he watched on and Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. '_Show me how much you have grown, Naruto…'_

"Tch! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled.

Now with Akamaru by his side, Kiba charged forward as Naruto got ready for another attack. But this time, Kiba reached into his pouch and pulled out four dark purple balls.

'_Smoke bombs…?'_ Naruto stared.

Kiba smirked before throwing them down, and the arena erupted in a cloud of dense, purple smoke. Naruto brought his swords towards himself more in order to block any incoming attacks more easily. But with the smoke blinding him, Naruto had to rely on his other senses other than his sight. A slight sound of movement came from his right and Naruto instantly blocked the attack from that direction. But that left him open from the opposite direction and he was hit from that side.

'_Kuso! I can't block them both at the same time!'_ Naruto gritted his teeth. '_Yabe _(5)…'

Naruto put his swords away and formed a series of seals. Then, putting his right hand to his mouth as if he were holding an invisible whistle, Naruto blew.

"_Fūton: Kamikaze _(6)!"

A large gust of wind forming several small tornadoes blew away the smoke, revealing Kiba along with Akamaru about to attack Naruto. Caught by surprise from the gust of wind, Kiba and Akamaru were not able to stop their actions in order to defend themselves. Naruto smirked as he jumped at them and rotated his body, landing a round-house kick on both Kiba and Akamaru. They both flew in opposite directions and skidded against the floor. Naruto then formed a cross with his middle and fore finger.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (7)!"

Another Naruto poofed into existence and raced towards Akamaru to hold the dog in place.

"Ha! What are you going to do now, dog-breath?" Naruto grinned madly.

"Tch!"

"Go, Naruto!" Sakura shouted from above.

Kiba gritted his teeth as Akamaru was rendered helpless in Naruto's hands.

'_Come, Kiba. Show them how much you have trained with Akamaru as well…'_ Kurenai, his jounin instructer, smiled.

"This is what I'm going to do…" Kiba reached into his pouch and pulled out two pills. One he ate himself and the other he flicked it towards Akamaru who opened his mouth and swallowed the pill.

'_Food pills, huh?'_ Kakashi thought as he observed the fight.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba grinned as he crouched low.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

Akamaru started emitting a low growl and his fur slowly turned into a dark, maroon red. His body slowly grew bigger and his fur started to stand on ends. Swinging, Akamaru kicked the clone holing him captive, dispelling the jutsu. He jumped and landed on Kiba's back.

"_Jūjin Bunshin _(8)!"

A thin layer of chakra enveloped Kiba and slowly transferred to Akamaru. In a puff of smoke, Akamaru had transformed into another Kiba.

"Let's get this started…" Kiba growled as the now transformed Akamaru and Kiba jumped with incredible speed.

Naruto dodged as Kiba and Akamaru practically threw them-selves at him. '_Tch! He's faster now…'_

"Hmm. Naruto seems to be in a fix." Asuma mumbled.

"Eh?" Shikamaru sent a questioning glance to his mentor.

"Kiba has Chakra surrounding his body, and he is a total combat-type fighter that brawls like a beast. The food pill that doubles his Chakra is perfect for him."

Naruto jumped up to avoid an attack and Kiba smirked. '_An opening!_'

Giving a signal to Akamaru, both darted off to Naruto. Twisting their bodies, the spun in an unperceivable speed.

"_Gatsuuga _(9)!"

"Shimatta (10)!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

There was a loud bang as Kiba and Akamaru crashed into Naruto and the floor of the arena. A large amount of smoke erupted and the audience waited in silence.

'_Naruto-kun…'_ Hinata tightened her grip on the metal bar separating her from Naruto and the arena.

The smoke cleared and everyone froze, unable to believe their eyes. There stood Naruto, unharmed, with his swords out and Kiba and Akamaru on the floor unmoving.

"W-what the - !" Shikamaru exclaimed. '_ I didn't even see anything!'_

Hayate walked towards Kiba and declared him unconscious. "The winner – Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura and Hinata cheered as Kakashi and Sasuke looked on in approval. When Naruto walked up the stairs glowing with pride, Sakura ran and pulled him into a bear hug.

"What happened, Naruto? How did you beat Kiba?" Sakura asked, excited.

"Heh." Naruto smirked.

**- Flashback –**

'_What do I do now?' Naruto thought as Kiba and Akamaru came closer._

_While being airborn, it was impossible to try and dodge the attack coming his way._

'_Wait, if I can't dodge it…' Naruto smirked._

_He quickly reached for his katana and tanto strapped to his back and pulled them out. Once his foot made contact with the floor, he pivoted and positioned his body to face Kiba and Akamaru, placing himself in the very nexus of the attack. Focusing, he strained his eyes and they narrowed as he stared at the oncoming opponents. Slowly, time slowed for him as he concentrated and he could make out Kiba and Akamaru's forms._

'_There!' Naruto shouted as his body moved._

_Swinging his swords, he used the back of the blade, the dull part, to strike at the pressure points on their necks hard enough to knock them out. The two crashed into the floor, causing the big cloud of smoke and dust._

'_Heh.'_

**- End Flashback – **

"Interesting." Sasuke muttered.

"Hah! Jealous, teme?" Naruto laughed.

"**DON'T** even start." Sakura glared at the two and they immediately quieted. "The next match is about to start."

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled warmly as she took his hand.

Naruto smiled in response and the two joined the rest of Team 7 to stare at the screen. Names flashed before they stopped and the group tensed.

Hyuuga Hinata v. Hyuuga Neji

Naruto's hand tightened around Hinata's. It was not unknown to him the strained relationship between the branch and the main family of the Hyuuga clan. Sakura's eyes narrowed, remembering the time she bumped into him while visiting the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata's whole body tensed and her eyes widened, a hint of fright evident in them as she stared across the arena to the balcony where her cousin stood, only to meet the familiar pale eyes of Neji. Hinata gulped, as the nervousness slowly ate her up from the inside.

Naruto looked at Hinata, worry already edging into his thoughts. But he couldn't do anything to stop this. The match has been decided. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, showing his support and trying to comfort her, Hinata gained a bit of hope and confidence, though only little.

Taking a deep breath and settling her resolve, knowing she has Naruto's support from the sidelines, Hinata's eyes hardened as determination set in.

"I'm ready."

* * *

(1) Shi Shi Rendan – Lion combo

(2) Shintenshin no Jutsu – Mind Body Switch Technique

(3) Magen: Hanarasui – Demon Illusion: Flower Haze.

(4) Gijyuu Ninpou: Shikyaku no Jutsu – Beast Mimicry Ninja Technique: Four Legs

(5) Yabe – This is not good/ Oh no

(6) Fūton: Kamikaze – Wind Release: Divine Wind

(7) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clones

(8) Jūjin Bunshin – Human Beast Clone

(9) Gatsuuga – Double Fang Destroyer

(10) Shimatta – Shit/Oh no


	17. Preliminaries Part II

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Participants, take your place." Hayate stated as Hinata stood opposite of Neji.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata-_sama_…" Neji spat back out, as if her name were poison.

That act alone let Hinata know that it was near impossible to reason with her cousin. _Near impossible_. Meaning it was not entirely unable. With this thought in her head, Hinata's eyes hardened as her resolve grew strong. She would not let the clan's ridiculous prejudice and discrimination tear apart her family any longer. They were of the same blood and of the same clan so why must they hate each other so? This was what Hinata thought.

"Begin!"

Hinata instantly crouched down into the typical Hyuuga Gentle Fist style and Neji did the same.

"You cannot win this match, Hinata-sama. The fates have already decided." Neji stated.

"No, Neji-nii-san. The fates do not speak for me. I am the one in control of my own destiny." Hinata retorted back.

Neji's eyes narrowed at her sudden backbone and rushed in for the first attack. But he had underestimated Hinata, thinking that she was weak and unable to uphold the Hyuuga clan's fighting style. And boy was he wrong when Hinata was able to block Neji's first attack with a counterattack of her own. As Neji tried to shut off her _tenketsu_, Hinata merely shifted to the left and slapped Neji's hand away from her body before she struck one of his tenketsu instead.

'_Nani?'_ Neji's eyes widened as he stared at his cousin.

"Do not assume you know me so well as to underestimate me, cousin." Hinata glared, her confidence slowly rising.

Neji's eyes then narrowed dangerously. "Hmph. A lucky shot."

Hinata stared long and hard at Neji, confusion evident in her eyes. Taking a breath, she dared her cousin's anger further.

"What bothers you so about the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan, Neji-nii-san…?" Hinata whispered.

Neji, completely unprepared for such a question, tensed. He stared at Hinata, as shock subsided and anger brewed unstopped within him.

"Do you honestly not know…?" Neji hissed as he dashed forward, hands raised for attack.

"The day you turned three, Cloud had kidnapped you, intending to scourge out the Hyuuga's secret – Byakkugan! The spy was killed and it was turned out to be the ambassador for Cloud. Wanting retribution, they demanded blood be spilt from the Hyuuga clan. That blood was my father, your uncle! It was your father that issued the execution of my father in order to save himself and his precious heir!" Neji screamed as each of his attacks grew stronger with each word.

Hinata's actions faltered slightly at this. '_Father ordered uncle's death…?'_

Seeing her slight hesitation, Neji took the chance to hit Hinata squarely on the chest with an open palm. Chakra could be seen exiting her body through her back as Neji delivered a devastating blow. Eyes, widening at the pain, Hinata coughed up blood as she stumbled back, a hand to her chest.

Hinata squared her shoulders and held her head up high. "I understand your anger, Neji-nii-san. But that does not mean you should take on the burdens of the clan's disagreements. Especially when such issues belong to the previous generation and not our own. We are responsible for **our** actions. Not our sires. Besides, I am positive that there is more to the story than just that."

But Hinata's reasoning did not get to Neji. If anything, it only angered him more.

"Not our **burden**? Of course it is! It was **my** father that was killed, not yours! Of course you would say that in defense of your father!" Neji roared.

Hinata frowned, as sadness and pity seeped into her expression. '_Neji-nii-san is also a victim in our clan's historic battle between the branches…_'

"Yes, but in the end it is up to you to decide whether or not you move on or hold onto the past…" Hinata whispered.

"Move on…? How can I move on…? Because of the Main House, the Branch family has been destined into a caged life since birth! It did not matter that my father was born of the Main House and the twin of the first born. Only that he was the second born. And thus he was thrust into the life of servitude to the Main House! And all his descendants following!" Neji hissed.

"You're wrong…" Hinata whispered.

"What?"

"This…_**obsession**_…you have about the concept of fate and destiny…it's wrong." Hinata stated more strongly. "I have seen how a person can overcome what fate and destiny has handed them. I have seen one move on beyond his…disadvantages…"

Hinata thought about the day Naruto found out about him being the carrier of the Kyuubi and the risks that came with carrying such uncontrolled and wild chakra.

"You don't understand…" Neji sneered.

"I see that I cannot convince you to overlook past judgments…" Hinata sadly whispered.

Hinata ran towards Neji, intending to show him the light of such dark thoughts. And Neji was surprised to find that he had to defend himself at times. Hinata had trained greatly in order to advance and be able to stand by Naruto as an equal. Her Gentle Fist style was slightly refined to her own style. It still had the signatures of her clan's secret fighting technique. But she had incorporated her own personality into her fighting in order to make it uniquely hers but still representative of her clan's prowess. Her strikes were quicker, lighter, and her chakra was more sharpened – like a needle.

'_If I can just get in a critical hit…!' _Hinata's brow furrowed as she focused her speed.

Hinata was able to close some of Neji's tenketsus. Using her flexibility against Neji's forceful strikes, she was able to dodge most of his incoming attacks that would have been fatal.

But that was not enough since her fighting style was still a working progress. Neji sensed this and was able to slightly learn her style and counter it. The fight went on for a good twenty minutes before Neji decided to end it. Dodging Hinata's strike at the last minute, Neji quickly closed off her tenketsu in her arms, disabling her from using chakra and thus rendering her fighting style useless. But before he could land a killing blow on Hinata's chest once again, Neji was stopped by numerous Jounins holding him back and Naruto standing in front of Hinata, anger flaring form him like a thick fog.

"That is enough, Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata was struggling to breathe behind Naruto as her conscious slowly ebbed in and out of darkness.

"You asshole! She's you're cousin! And you had killing intent radiating off you like the sun!" Naruto growled darkly as red slowly seeped into his eyes.

"Naruto."

Naruto, still growling, stared at his sensei.

"Hinata-san needs medical attention."

Naruto returned his glare to Neji before his pulled himself together and gathered Hinata in his arms. But before walking away, he turned back to Neji with his own killing intent oozing off of his form.

"I'll see you in the finals, Hyuuga."

Neji glared back, daring Naruto to just try.

"Ahem. The winner of this round is Hyuuga Neji." Hayate shouted.

The next round was devastating for all. The match was Gaara from Suna versus Rock Lee. Though Lee showed that his speed was able to surpass Gaara's ultimate sand defense, the fact that he only had taijutsu on his side was his advantage and disadvantage. Gaara faster and all the more devious. Since Lee relied on his legs for speed, his legs were Gaara's first target. Using his sand, he crushed Lee's legs, disabling him permanently. But Lee refused to give up. So much so that he was standing upright in a fighting position…_unconscious_. Hayate called the match to an end, declaring Gaara as the winner.

The last and final round was Dosu, the Sound nin, against Chouji. This match ended quite quickly when Dosu used his Sound techniques to render Chouji unconscious. After all the matches ended, the Sandaime ended the preliminaries.

"Congratulations to all who have passed the preliminaries! The finals will take place one month from now at the coliseum. That will leave you all enough time to recuperate and prepare for your next match which will determine whether or not you will become a Chuunin." The Sandaime said, dismissing everyone.

Team 7 walked outside to find Yuuki and Itachi standing there waiting.

"Nee-sama! Nii-sama!" Sakura smiled as she ran over to them.

"I heard the good news! Congratulations in passing the preliminaries!" Yuuki smiled warmly.

"Arigatou!" Naruto shouted.

"We decided to go out to eat to celebrate." Itachi smirked. "Kakashi-senpai, you should join as well."

"I think I will." Kakashi's eye crinkled, indicating a smile.

"But first I think it's best we go home first to let the kids take a **much** needed bath…" Yuuki chuckled.

After the three finished cleaning up, they all went to a traditional Japanese cuisine restaurant. After all the tension from the first half of the exam they released their anxieties through a series of comic relief as they spent a good time having fun with everyone. Even Itachi started laughing at Naruto's ridiculous antics.

"Now, down to business." Itachi stated, gathering everyone's attention.

"Yes, there's only one month left before the finals. And we must prepare you three." Yuuki added.

"So…more training?" Naruto asked, eagerness slowly showing on his face.

Sasuke straightened his posture, now at full attention.

This time, it was Kakashi that spoke up. "You will each train with someone that would best bring out your full potential."

"Sasuke. You will be training with me and Kakashi-senpai since we are the only ones with full knowledge of the Sharingan." Itachi said.

"Wait! If Kaka-sensei is going to be training teme, who's going to train me?" Naruto panicked.

"We were about to get there. You, Naruto, will be trained by someone who knows your situation best. I believe you will find him tomorrow at the local bath house." Kakashi said with a knowing smile.

"Eh? Eh?"

"And Sakura-chan. You will be training with me. We are going to try and see if you can access the third stage of the Hakkyougan." Yuuki said.

"Hai." Sakura smiled, excited at what they may be doing.

"Wait! How am I suppose to know who's going to be training me? All I know is that he's going to be at the bath house!" Naruto whined.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You won't be able to miss him." Itachi smirked.

Naruto pouted and that was the end of that discussion. After dinner, Kakashi went back to his apartment after saying his goodbyes and the small family went back to their compound to rest for their first day of training tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto left the compound early morning because Sasuke and Sakura had started on their training. Sasuke left the village with Kakashi and Itachi to camp out in the forest a little ways from the village. Sakura on the other hand will be staying in the compound. The sun was just rising and the villagers were just coming out to start the day. First thing first, Naruto headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

"I'm here to visit Hinata-chan." Naruto said before he walked past the guards and to Hinata's room.

He lightly rapped her shoji door before sliding it open. Hinata rose from her futon, smiling as Naruto returned a similar affection.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm healing quite well. My injuries aren't too fatal since the Jounins…" Hinata stopped, as her eyes lowered in sadness.

Naruto also frowned, but not because he was sad, but more annoyed that her own cousin would raise a hand against her based on mistakes she did not make or should be held responsible for.

'_Hinata's heart is so pure…'_ Naruto thought. '_Despite Neji's actions, Hinata still regards him as blood…'_

"Hey, once you feel better to walk, let's go grab some ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto beamed, hoping to cheer her up.

Which worked, as Hinata chuckled at Naruto's impossible optimism and her heart lightened. No one could bring her spirits up like Naruto.

"I would like that, Naruto-kun. Very much." Hinata smiled lovingly.

Naruto moved to her futon and sat down at the edge. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he placed the pillows higher behind them and leaned down with her safely in his arms. They then spent the next hour or two just talking softly amongst themselves, enjoying the time together.

Naruto looked out the window and saw how high the sun was now.

"Hinata-chan, I have to go train now. I'll come visit you again tomorrow." Naruto smiled down at her.

"Aa. Itarashai (1)." Hinata smiled back.

Naruto waved back as he was to the compound's entrance as Hinata watched, smiling, from her window.

"Now…" Naruto walked towards the local bath house as Kakashi instructed.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"Nii-sama, Kakashi-sensei…where are we going…?" Sasuke asked, irritated at being woken at an ungodly hour and being separated from Sakura.

"Maa, maa, Sasuke-kun. You'll see when we get there." Kakashi said as he looked up from his little orange book.

"Tch…pervert…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"…"

"You two stop bickering like a married couple…We're here." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked around their surroundings. The forest had thinned out and they were facing a cliff. There was a small clearing just at the base of the cliff where Sasuke assumed they would set up camp.

"Okay. We now have one month to get you ready for the finals of the Chuunin Exam. Let's begin." Itachi said as he closed his eyes then reopened them to reveal the signature red of the Sharingan.

* * *

**With Sakura**

"What are we going to be training with today, nee-sama?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be working on your Hakkyougan. You've barely reached the second stage, yes?"

"Yes, but it takes a fair amount of chakra to instill the second stage…" Sakura admitted.

"That's alright. What we are going to do is go through a series of genjutsus. You'll be put under them and try to get out of them. Once you are familiar with them, then we'll proceed to mastering them with the help of the Hakkyougan." Yuuki instructed.

"Hai!"

"Let's start." Yuuki smiled as her hands went through a series of seals.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Kaka-sensei said my teacher would be around the bath house…?" Naruto looked around the entrance of the local bath house.

"Ahehehe!"

Naruto started at the sudden giggle. '_What the…?'_

Looking to his left, there seemed to be a…white bush? He walked closer and realized it wasn't a white bush but…an _old man_! And he seemed to be…staring through a crack into the female bath house!

'_That…that… __**HENTAI**__!"_

"Oi! Perverted old man! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

Said old man jerked at Naruto's shouting, eyes wide. He had a red stripe going down his cheeks. He had an old face and was wearing what seemed to be the old traditional shinobi garb. In his hands, he was holding a notebook and seemed to be taking notes…

"Shhh! You little brat! They'll hear you!" the old man shouted.

"You're yelling yourself!" Naruto said, speechless.

"Shhh! Okay, okay!" he whispered back.

Naruto stared at him, straight-faced. '_Please don't tell me my new teacher for the month is this guy…'_ Naruto thought. '_Kaka-sensei, you owe me a month's worth of ramen!'_

"So, are you suppose to train me?" Naruto asked, bored.

The old man got serious as he assessed Naruto. "You must be Naruto… Hmm… well I expected… Well I expected a bit more…" He smirked.

Naruto just glared back and pouted.

"I am Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin." Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto just stared at him blankly. Seeing this, Jiraiya was confused with the lack of recognition.

"You don't know me…?" He asked, incredulously.

"Uhhh…should I?" Naruto asked. '_His name __**does**__ sound familiar…'_

Jiraiya stared at Naruto, dumbstruck at the fact that someone did not know who he was. '_Oi…this is going to be a long month…_' he thought.

* * *

(1) Itarashai – Have a safe trip

* * *

Yay! Finally finished the new chapter. Sorry it's not as long as the other ones and it took me forever to update. But I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!

mZzxklutZ


	18. Finals

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"**GRAUUUGHHHH!**"

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_

The sound resonated through the forest as the ground shook with the repercussion. Large chunks of rock broke off the cliff and tumbled down the side. Some sizzled and smoked from over-exposure to high voltages and heat.

A boy stood in front of the cliff that sport five large craters, the most recent black from being charred. He took in short, quick breaths as he panted from overexerting himself. His right arm was cradled in front of him, wrapped up in bandages with arm guards like his left arm.

"Hmm. Five. That's not bad. I barely got three tries at your age."

Said boy looked up at one of his mentors, revealing red eyes with three tomoes each, and smirked.

"That's because I'm the new generation, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke taunted. "That's what 'new' means – better and stronger."

"Hmph. Don't get too ahead of yourself now, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi mock glared.

"And you have adequately advanced your Sharingan." Itachi observed as he leaned on a tree. "That is excellent progress. I would deem you ready for the finals."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he straightened his stance as confidence radiating off him like the sun's rays.

"But, like Kakashi-sempai said, do not let that get to your head, Sasuke. Always observe and analyze before taking any rash actions. It would not do well for you to lose after all this preparation." Itachi lectured.

"Understood, nii-sama." Sasuke nodded.

"Mou…Why is it that you always listen to Itachi-kun here, but never me unless it's on a mission…?" Kakashi whined like a child.

"Hn."

With that, the three started their trek back to Konoha for the final part of the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

**-Other Part of the Forest-**

* * *

Another boy on the opposite side of the forest at the shores of a river was seen sitting on the ground, eyes scrunched up in concentration.

"Remember to adjust the amount of chakra you use, gaki (1)! You don't want to be summoning the big boss for no reason like the last time!" A long, white-haired man growled.

"Shut up, Ero-sennin! I'm trying to concentrate!" the blonde-haired boy growled back as he performed the proper seals and slammed his hand to the floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (2)!"

_POOF!_

"Yo! Naruto!" A small orange-red toad waved in greetings.

"Yatta! Hey, Gamakichi!" Naruto smiled.

"I see you've finally mastered the summoning jutsu!" Gamakichi smiled.

"Heh! I've had it mastered for a while now! Ero-sennin just needed some persuading!" Naruto beamed.

"Hah! Mastered…!" Jiraiya muttured as he leered at the back of Naruto's head.

"Was that all you needed?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yep! Sorry for calling you for something as small as this." Naruto smiled at his little amphibian friend.

"Anything for you, Naruto!" and with that, Gamakichi poofed back to his own realm.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we go home. What else?" Jiraiya said.

"Yosh!" Naruto beamed.

Getting up from where he crouched, Naruto started packing his bags. He then strapped on his pack and headed off first. After walking a few steps ahead, he slightly turned back towards Jiraiya.

"You coming?"

Sighing, Jiraiya got up from where he sat, putting away his notebook and brush. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Naruto chuckled and started walking again. What he didn't know was that Jiraiya had a small smile gracing his features as he watched Naruto walked ahead of him, a bounce in his step.

* * *

**-Konoha-**

* * *

_Pant…Pant…_

_Huff…Huff…_

"Enough." A woman elegantly stepped off the patio and walked towards the clearing, dressed in a light kimono, red hair flowing behind her like a warm halo.

A pink-haired girl stood to the right of the clearing, sporting cuts and bruises. Her left arm hung at her side, limp with small round bruises running along her arms. A dark, purple-haired girl stood to the left of the clearing, also sporting bruises and cuts. Hers' was more prominent and larger than the pink-haired girl. Craters littered the ground around the purple-haired girl as she panted, hands resting on her knees.

"Hinata, good work on incorporating the Hyuuga-style taijutsu into your form. And Sakura, you're making excellent progress on the Hyakkougan. It is a bit unstable, but not impossible to control. Just be careful when using it in the finals." Yuuki commented on their spar.

"Hai, nee-sama." Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou, Yuuki-san." Hinata smiled as well. "Though I am not one of the finalists for the finals, I am glad I was able to get your guidance and helping Sakura-chan as well."

Over the month, working with Yuuki and Sakura has boosted up Hinata's confidence tremendously. Her stutter slowly, but surely disappeared and she walked with more confidence in her strides.

"There is no need for thanks, Hinata-chan. You are most welcome here any time. Hiashi-sama has consented, though he had needed a bit of persuading." Yuuki smiled serenely.

Hinata and Sakura shuddered, remembering that fateful day. Yuuki, though gave off an air of poise and grace, can be as cold and sharp as the edge of a kunai…maybe even worse.

"But it would be wise, Sakura to limit the use of the Hyakkougan's third stage. I would say the limit is ten minutes. If you cannot finish the match in ten minutes while using the Hyakkougan, turn it off. Understood?" Yuuki turned serious.

"Hai, nee-sama." Sakura too, turned serious.

"Anyways, on with brighter news, I would expect the boys to be back sometime soon." Yuuki brightened.

"We're already here." A monotone voice sounded behind them.

The girls turned around to see a group of three guys on the patio.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed, running towards the patio and threw her arms around her fiancé as she enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Oomph! Hey to you too, Sakura." Sasuke smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Ah! Gomen! I'm all covered in dirt and sweat!" Sakura blushed as she moved to pull away.

But before she got too far, Sasuke pulled her back into his arms.

"It's fine. You look beautiful in my eyes."

Sakura beamed as she snuggled into his arms.

"Welcome home, Kakashi-sempai, anata (3)." Yuuki smiled as she walked towards her husband, giving him a welcome-home-kiss on his cheek.

Itachi smiled and returned her affection.

"I see Naruto-kun has not yet arrived." Yuuki said.

"I'm right here!" A cheery voice boomed from the hallway.

Naruto walked towards the group with Jiraiya trudging along behind him.

"We just got in!" Naruto smiled, dropping his bag on the floor.

He clasped hands with Sasuke in greetings and gave Sakura a brotherly kiss on her forehead as well. Seeing Hinata, he ran past the others and grabbed her in a giant bear hug.

"HIIIIIIIINATAAAAA-CHAAAAAN! How I have missed you!" Naruto smiled as he swung her in a circle.

Giggling, Hinata patted Naruto's back. "I have missed you , too!"

Setting her down, Naruto looked at Hinata curiously. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Ah. I was Sakura-chan's sparring partner for the past month. And Yuuki-san had offered to train me even though I will not be participating in the finals." She smiled.

"Oh. Okay!" Naruto smiled back.

"Well, let's get you all cleaned up while I start on dinner." Yuuki clapped her hands together. "You are more than welcome to join as well, Kakashi-sempai, Jiraiya-sama."

"We would love to." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"To have a taste of Yuuki-dono's cooking would be **OUR** honor." Jiraiya beamed.

Giggling softly, Yuuki led everyone inside. Everyone got cleaned up and then sat down at the table for a feast, whipped up by Yuuki. The night was spent in tales being told of their time spent training. Naruto then walked Hinata home before everyone retired for the night.

"Okay, kids. Get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is when the fruits of your labor will be tested." Itachi said.

* * *

**-Coliseum-**

* * *

"Welcome, representatives of all villages, citizens, and participants, to the Chuunin Exams!"

Screams and applauds were heard throughout the stadium as the crowd roared in anticipation. Cheers could even be heard from outside the stadium for it was too full to seat any more. There was a screen on the outside of the stadium showcasing everything that happened from within.

"Now, onto the first match of the day!" the new proctor announced.

Team 7 stood on the sidelines.

"What happened to the first proctor?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he did seem like he had a horrible cold." Naruto said.

"That was a month ago, dobe. And one of the competitors is gone too. The one from sound with all the bandages." Sasuke pointed out.

"Something feels wrong…" Sakura frowned, her instincts usually never wrong.

Sasuke frowned as well, as he reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hyuuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto's head shot up to the board in the middle of the arena and narrowed his eyes. 'Fate, huh…?'

"Good luck, dobe." Sasuke smirked, slapping him on the back.

"For Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smirked, adjusting his hitae-ate. "Aa!"

Naruto jumped down from the competitor's compartment. From down the balcony, Neji jumped down as well. Both walking to the opposite sides from each other, the glared daggers as they confronted one another with the referee in the middle.

"Ready, combatants?" the proctor asked.

None made a move and the proctor nodded.

"**START!**"

Naruto and Neji jumped away from each other and got into their respective fighting stances. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto decided to move first. Taking out a kunai from his pouch, Naruto dashed forward.

'_Let's test out taijutsu first…'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto feigned left, leading Neji to the opposite side before twisting his body and heading right. Flinging the kunai in his hand as a means of distraction, Naruto immediately followed after the weapon as it took flight. Neji caught the kunai, but with one of his hands occupied, he only had one hand to block a punch. He did not have another free hand to block the other oncoming fist as it connected with his guy, pushing him back a few inches. Neji gritted his teeth as the force of the blow made impact.

Neji swung his leg and Naruto jumped away. Narrowing his eyes, Neji made a handsign before shouting, "Byakuugan!"

The veins on his temple rose as his eyes formed somewhat barely visible pupils. '_With my Byakuugan, I have a perfect view of any attacks…'_ Neji smirked. '_What are you going to do now…Naruto…'_

"Byakuugan, ga…? Heh. It only always you a wider perception and the ability to see one's chakra. But if that's the case…" Naruto smirked.

Raising his hands into a t-cross shape, Naruto shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four puffs of clouds popped around Naruto. When it cleared, it revealed four copies of Narutos. The crowd started buzzing at this new found predicament.

"Oh? It seems you **do** have a brain in the bleached head of yours. Yes, my Byakuugan can only allow me the ability to see chakra. And with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, you can mask yourself among your copies because it evenly distributes your chakra amongst your clones." Neji smirked. "But in the end, there is only one real you…"

"Heh. You should know Neji…" one clone said.

"One shouldn't…"

"Underestimate…"

"Their enemies…"

"Got it?" And with that, four Naruto's dashed forward while one stayed behind.

"Hn." Neji smirked.

Neji jumped up as two Naruto's tried to land a hit and Neji flipped over them, landing safely. The other two Naruto's engaged as well, but Neji only dodged them as if they were nothing. Giving each other unreadable nods, the all headed for Neji. He only jumped up and twisted, landing a hit on each of the clones. The clones puffed out of existence as Neji headed for the Naruto that stayed behind.

"You should give up. Everything was decided since the moment you were born. You're weak. Hokage? Don't make me laugh. There are those that were born to be Hokage. It was their fate. But you? You're just a weakling trying to make it big with your father's name." Neji said.

Moving at an incredibly fast speed, Neji landed several blows, closing Naruto's tenketsu. Naruto flew back and landed on the ground. The crowd gasped as they saw the usually happy blond fall.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped from the sidelines, standing next to Sasuke and Sakura.

They had got special permission to allow Hinata to watch them.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. Naruto hasn't trained hard for a month just to lose." Sakura smiled.

"Aa. Dobe may be a dobe, but he won't go down just like that." Sasuke smirked. "Trust me. He has a plan, that's for sure."

As the three looked down to the arena, they watched carefully as Neji walked towards the fallen blonde.

"It is no use to fight against it. Fate is like a cage that traps you within with no way out. The only thing you can do is sit there and watch as everything happens out of your control." Neji said forlornly.

When Neji reached the fallen Naruto, he placed a foot on his stomach, applying pressure. But Neji's eyes widened in surprise as the Naruto lying on the ground poofed away.

"Nani?"

A powerful force crashed into his back as Neji went flying across the arena and crash landed hard against the ground.

"There was one thing I noticed about the Byakuugan from witnessing your fight with Hinata and Hinata's spars with Sakura-chan. The Byakuugan does not give you a full 360 degrees of sight. Right between your shoulder blades is a blind spot where your sight does not reach." The real Naruto stated as he walked calmly towards Neji.

Neji struggled to get up, inwardly surprised at the power behind that kick. '_Since when…was he this strong…?'_ he thought as images of that immature prankster flashed through his mind when they were younger.

"How…?" Neji gritted.

"Easy. Your bloodline limit enhances your chakra sensing skills. So how would you be able to notice me if there was no chakra to sense? I easily masked my chakra and played off to be one of the clones, waiting for your guard to fall." Naruto explained.

"Hmph. You just got one lucky shot. I won't fall for that again…" Neji frowned.

Neji once again got into a fighting stance, but this time, it was noticeably the Hyuuga's Main Branch Gentle Fist style. Naruto, seeing as Neji was finally getting serious, got into a more defensive stance.

"I'll show you that fate is not always the top dog. That our lives are not a servant of fate, but that fate is the product of the choices we make." Naruto grimly said. "I will forge my own life with my own strength. And I'll show you that here and now."

With that, the two got into another close-combat fight as blows were exchanged. Naruto tried his best to dodge Neji's hands, wanting to have as little tenketsu being blocked as he can possibly manage. As Neji made a strike with his right palm, Naruto twisted his body slightly and caught that arm. Using the momentum of Neji's strike, Naruto pulled Neji closer and swung him about. Using the added acceleration from the twist, Naruto raised his leg and kicked Neji away. Before he could hit the ground, Naruto instantly formed hand seals and put his fingers to his mouth.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

A large fire ball flew towards Neji. Neji's eyes widened, knowing he won't be able to dodge it in time while he was still airborne. '_Tch! I have no choice but to use that then…_'

Neji twisted his body midair into a rotation and continued while chakra seemed to pour out of every pore of his body. Molding the chakra, Neji formed a giant spinning ball of chakra.

"_Kaiten!_" Neji shouted just as the giant fire ball clashed with his own chakra.

The chakra ball Neji formed held as it dissipated the fires from Naruto's jutsu. Neji landed softly on his feet as his chakra slowly dissipated.

Huffing, Neji glared at Naruto. '_That took more chakra out of me than usual since I was not prepared for that…'_

Naruto charged at his opponent again, not giving Neji any rest or time to think on his next move.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Three more Naruto's appeared as they each went their own ways, trying to surround Neji.

When the Naruto's were on each side of Neji, they pulled out handfuls of kunai and shuriken before flinging them at Neji. Neji only glared as he spun his body again, expelling chakra as Kaiten was formed, blocking any weapon from harming him. But as he slowed down, Neji was once again caught off guard as Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"_Fūton: Senpūken_ (4)!" Naruto shouted as he delivered a punch at Neji that released a high pressured wind.

Neji coughed up blood as he was propelled away from Naruto, slamming against the stadium's walls before sliding down. The audience watched in awed silence before erupted in loud cheers and shouts.

"H-How…can t-this…be possible…?" Neji grunted out in pain.

The proctor came up to examine Neji before announcing him defeated and Naruto the winner.

"Like you said, Neji. There is a point in time in our lives where we feel we are being caged like things. Where things go out of our control as fate deals its unfair and torturous hand. But in the end, it will always be up to us to write the ending to our lives. Not fate, not anyone else. Do not give up hope just because you haven't found the key to your cage yet." Naruto looked down at Neji with admiration and acknowledgement of a worthy opponent.

"Heh…a key huh…?" Neji smiled as he looked up to the clear blue sky as a single bird took flight.

The next match was Shino versus Kankuro. However, before the match even started, Kankuro forfeited to "keep his techniques a secret". Team 7's eyes narrowed in suspicion as they eyed this character.

The match after that was the other teammate of Sand's, Temari, versus Shikamaru. Though Shikamaru put up a good fight and displayed is high IQ and excellent strategizing, in the end it just didn't cut it out. Shikamaru gave up on the reasoning that he was too low on chakra and was just too lazy to see the point in winning. Furthermore, he claimed he didn't want to hurt a girl. This had Sakura chuckling at Shikamaru's misplaced chivalry.

'_We live in the world of __**shinobi**_. _It is a world where this __**chivalry**__ has long gone.'_ Sakura chuckled.

Then, two names appeared on the screen that had the whole stadium muttering.

Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

(1) Gaki - Kid

(2) Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

(3) Anata – Dear

(4) Fūton: Senpūken – Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist

* * *

YAY! I haven't updated in a loooong time which was really bad of me. I will try to update again soon with the next installment. As you know, please **REVIEW!** It is much appreciated to know your thoughts on my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

mZzxklutZ


	19. Finals Part II

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

Sakura kept staring at the screen, hoping she was wrong. But no matter how much she blinked or how hard she wiped her eyes, the screen stayed unchanging, those names glowing in a bright yellow against a black background.

'_He's that one guy from sand with the killer intent radiating off him in waves…!'_ Sakura thought, looking next to her at Sasuke's face.

While Sakura's expression was that of worry and anxiety, Sasuke's was that of excitement and anticipation, his signature smirk gracing his features as his eyes locked on his opponent. Gaara had already appeared on the arena in a whirl of sand. Sasuke turned towards Sakura, who gave him a peck on the cheek for luck, before turning his gaze to Kakashi, who nodded in affirmation.

Smirking, Sasuke walked to the edge of the balcony and stepped onto the railing before kicking off and landing soundlessly on the ground below. The crowd erupted in excited chatter. The young Uchiha heir is to fight in this round. That in itself was enough to excite the crowd as one of the strongest clans in their village was to show their strength.

'_Please stay safe…'_ Sakura prayed, hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"**YEAH! KICK ASS, TEME!**" Naruto opted for a more…obnoxious way of wishing luck instead.

Sasuke and Gaara faced off in the center of the arena as the proctor ("Kaka-sensei! Who's that?" Naruto shouted. "That's Genma, a special Jounin." Kakashi sighed, his ear ringing from Naruto's shouting.) stepped up to the two participants.

"You two know the rules. First one unable to continue fighting loses. Ready?" Genma gives each boy a glance.

Receiving now opposition, Genma nodded before backing up a step.

"**BEGIN!**"

Sasuke instantly jumped back just as a burst of sand shot up from where he stood. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he dodged the burst of sand each time he landed.

'_Seems like close range attacks are of little use in this situation…' _Sasuke slightly frowned._ 'I can't use __**that**__ if I can't get past his defences…!'_

For now, Sasuke settled for observing his opponent, while trying to devise a plan of action. Pulling out kunai from his pouch, he threw them at Gaara with the speed, strength, and accuracy of a Jounin. But even weapons were blocked by the sand surrounding Gaara.

"It is no use."

Sasuke's charcoal black eyes clashed with washed out jade.

"Nothing can get past my ultimate defense…" Gaara stoically said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted instead. '_There __**has**__ to be a way around the sand…'_

Then, Sasuke had a sudden flash of an earlier match between Gaara and Lee. Though Gaara's sand shield can defend against even the strongest of attacks, there is one slight problem. The sand's speed can be outmatched.

'_Which is perfect…_' Sasuke smirked. '_Lee isn't the only one specializing in taijutsu and impeccable speed…'_

Gaara saw Sasuke's sudden change in demeanor and his eyes narrowed.

'_What is he so happy about…? What is he planning…?'_ Gaara growled, his killing intent starting to leak out of him.

Sasuke reached down to his ankles as he was running around Gaara before removing what appeared to be weights. Tossing them in the air, Sasuke smirked, feeling lighter and faster without the extra weight. Reaching into his arm guards, he pulled out even more weights before tossing them to the side. To the civilians, he only looked like a blue-black blur. But to Gaara, Sasuke was still somewhat visible and so he reached out his hands, trying to add more speed to his sand to match Sasuke's (a/n: think of how Byakuya uses his hands to control Senbonzakura with hands, making it faster).

"Tch!" Sasuke frowned.

It seems like Gaara was able to keep with Sasuke's new speed as his attacks were constantly blocked by the sand. But just barely.

Sasuke then put his fingers in a cross, and shouted, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Two more Sasukes appeared before directing attacks at Gaara as well. With two more distractions, Gaara is bound to slip in concentration. He couldn't possibly keep his eyes on all three at once. And that was exactly what happened. While the two clones attacked on one side, Gaara left is back unchecked and unguarded. And by the time he noticed, it was too late. Sasuke aimed a roundhouse kick at Gaara's head. Like usual, his sand came up to block it, but only managed to soften the blow. The kick connected and what appeared to be cracks formed on his cheek going all the way up to his forehead.

Silence fell upon the crowd. Especially amongst the shinobi crowd, meaning the rest of Team Kakashi. One voice, however, broke that silence.

"He hit him…! **TEME LANDED A HIT!**"

The crowd burst at that moment into loud cheers and awe. The youngest Uchiha lived up to his namesake. Sasuke smirked.

Gaara, however, stood still, his head bowed and his blood red hair shading his eyes.

"…before…" he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. '_What…?_'

Gaara's head snapped up, eyes wide and frantic with uncontrolled lust for blood.

"No one…has ever got past my sand before…!"

From the balcony, the rest of the Sand team looked on in worry, sweat dripping in panic. Gaara started to pant heavily as cracks appeared on his skin.

'_Is that…an outer shell of sand…?'_ Sasuke thought.

The sand surrounding Gaara swirled with more ferocity than before and a column of the sand formed beneath Gaara's feet. He was lifted into the air upon a cloud of sand as the rest started to form a spherical shape around him.

"_**GAARA! DAME **_(1)_**!**_"

Team 7's eyes zoomed in on the team from Suna. It was the female, Temari, who shouted as she leaned over the railing. Fear and anxiety was present on her face as she grits her teeth.

'_What's going on…?'_ Sakura thought as her eyes narrowed, the gears in her mind shifting into motion.

"**Your blood shall fall onto the desert sands in a shower of sacrifice…**" Gaara growled out as the sand compressed into a hard sphere.

"Shit! Gaara has lost complete control!" Kankuro hissed.

"Hn." Sasuke looked up at the balcony where the rest of Team 7 were.

His eyes made contact with Kakashi's. Kakashi kept the stare for a bit before subtly nodding his consent. Sasuke smirked and jumped back. Focusing chakra to his feet, he stuck to the wall of the coliseum. Making hand signs faster that the eye could see, Sasuke held his right hand out. Chakra started to gather in that hand and condensed with every second before it started to flare out like lightening. A loud, shriek was heard throughout the stadium…like a thousand birds chirping at once.

Leaning back, Sasuke shot off as he used gravity's pull and ran down the wall gaining momentum before jumping off the ground straight towards the rock with Gaara inside.

"_**Chidori!**_"

A loud explosion resounded as dust and debris flew everywhere. The audience lost sight of the two competitors as they were engulfed in the aftereffects of the attack. When the puff of sand disappeared, Sasuke had his hand stuck past the shield of sand, eyes narrowed.

Sasuke looked into the dark sphere, at first not seeing anything. Then, an eye flashed open revealing yellow eyes with a black cross-like pattern for pupils. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_Those aren't his eyes…!'_ Sasuke quickly jumped away as a loud guttural roar erupted from the sphere.

'_Tch! The transformation was interrupted! I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad one!'_ Temari hissed in her mind.

The ball of sand burst before Gaara was revealed, half consumed by his own sand, taking on some sort of beast form. His eyes were a eerie yellow and the whites of his eyes were completely black. His left side of his body was all sand with claws on a large arm. It seemed as if a tail had formed as well, swishing behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei…I don't like where this is going… Doesn't that guy look like he's…" Sakura whispered, her eyes wide.

"Aa. You two stay here. I'll alert Hokage-sama." Kakashi disappeared in a flash.

"Nani, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you should recognize what's going on more than any of us…" Sakura whispered, not knowing who is listening. "That Gaara…he's a _bijuu_…"

Naruto's eyes widened before whipping his head to the arena.

"Then…Sasuke doesn't stand a chance…!" Naruto gasped.

"Iie. Kakashi-sensei has gone to the Hokage. The fight should be stopped in time. This is getting out of hand…" Sakura whispered back.

On the other side of the arena, the rest of the Sand team grit their teeth.

"There's no choice then. We're going to have to go through the plan now." Temari frowned.

"_**GAARA! THE PLAN! NOW!**_"

All of a sudden, people's heads started to bow, as if they were falling asleep. Sakura noticed the signs of genjutsu immediately. Placing her hand together, Sakura released a burst of chakra out of her body to dispel the enemy's jutsu.

"_Kai!_"

Naruto, seeing Sakura do that, followed her example and did the same.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Aa. **SASUKE-KUN!**" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked up and noticed the situation. Nodding his head, Sasuke jumped up to where his team were just as ANBU started to fill the stadium.

Gaara, on the other hand, roared and jumped through the stadium wall, creating a giant hole.

Two ANBU landed next to the members of Team 7.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Stick with each other." The ANBU said before jumping off and fighting off a barrage of Sand shinobi that suddenly appeared.

"Hai!" The three shouted, knowing just who the ANBU were.

"Hey, since they're taking care of these guys, we should chase after that Gaara guy!" Naruto shouted over the fighting as he dodged a kunai.

Kakashi appeared just then. "Aa. Do what Naruto says. Follow him. But do not attack unless forced to. Things are taken care of here. Take Pakkun with you."

Kakashi then summoned his familiar, a brown pug. With that, the three chased after Gaara with Sasuke in the lead, followed by Sakura then Naruto.

* * *

**-In the Arena-**

* * *

"W-what is this…!" The Sandaime muttered before turning to the Kazekage. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Kazekage chuckled before revealing himself to be Orochimaru. The Sandaime narrowed his eyes.

"I was informed you were here, but to think you would so blatantly step into this village after what happened…Orochimaru…" the Sandaime muttered.

"Ssshall we get sstarted?" Orochimaru hissed, his unnaturally long tongue slithering out of his mouth.

* * *

(1) Dame – Don't do it/No

* * *

Okay, I know this isn't that long of a chapter and for that I'm sorry. I was stuck on how to move forward from here. Ugh gotta hate writer's block. Anyways hopefully the next chapter will be longer when I figure out where to go from here. As always, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

mZzxklutZ


	20. Loneliness and Despair Part I

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Matte (1)!"

All three members of Team 7 stopped on the next branch and turned around. Hinata stopped on the same branch as them, slightly puffing from overexerting herself to catch up to them.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm going with you!" Hinata shouted.

"Dame! It's too dangerous!" Naruto shouted back, worry etching into his features.

"I can take care of myself! Besides, you are going to need all the help that you can get! Or is it…do you doubt my skills…?" Hinata whispered the last part.

"It's not because of that, Hinata-chan, and you know it! You know it…" Naturo frowned. "I can't bear to lose you if something were to happen…"

Sakura stepped up and gripped Hinata's arm.

"Ikkou (2)." Sakura said, a gleam of determination in her eye.

"But Sakura-chan - !" Naruto tried to protest.

"No. Hinata-chan will come with us. Besides, it's like she said. We will need all the help we can get.

You know best of all of us. That Gaara… Even with you, we would probably barely make it alive going against another Jinchuuriki…" Sakura reasoned.

"…" Naruto's hands fisted before he sighed, defeated. "Fine. But stick close to me, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded before the four headed off.

"Hinata. Can you see him?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata formed a single seal and closed her eyes before opening them back open to reveal, "Byakuugan!"

A few seconds passed by before she responded, "Aa. Up ahead one kilometer. At the current pace we are going, we will soon catch up."

Sasuke nodded. "Prepare yourselves…"

The four of them burst into a clearing, the sun shining through the leaves of the forest surrounding them. There, in one of the trees, stood Gaara – or at least someone who looked like Gaara buried in sand – waiting for them. Half his body was engulfed in sand, forming some sort of animalistic shape. Sakura likened it to that of a raccoon with black swirling designs that seemed to depict the harsh winds of Sand country. Yellow, glowing eyes leered at them with bloodlust beyond that of a twelve-year old as malice and killing intent reeked out of the young teen's body. Sakura shivered at the maniacal look plastered on Gaara's face, showing he had no control over his _bijuu_.

"We need to coordinate our moves or we won't have a chance with his impenetrable sand defence…" Sakura whispered lowly so that only the other three could hear.

They gave slight nods, hoping Gaara would not notice.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto, you two would be the power. While you two attack, Hinata-chan and I will take over the defense and try to get you two an opening to take him down." Sakura whispered.

"But that would be more dangerous for you two!" Naruto hissed.

"It's the only way, Naruto. And we can take care of ourselves." Sakura hissed back.

"But Hinata-chan would be in the line of danger! The condition I agreed to was for her to stay close to me if she were to follow!" Naruto glared.

"And she will be." Sasuke interrupted. "Now no more arguing. There's no time for this."

With that, Sasuke leaped off the tree branch towards Gaara. Naruto followed after slight hesitation. Sakura looked to Hinata, who nodded, before they two jumped after the boys.

"**Come! Let me shed your blood and christen the desert sands to satisfy my thirst!**" Gaara growled as he crouched low, getting ready to attack.

"_Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu_!" Sasuke shouted as he inhaled before blowing out a giant ball of fire.

Sand immediately formed a frontal dome-shaped shield to block the fire in front of Gaara. In retaliation, sand shot out from Gaara's side as a sharp-clawed hand and smacked Sasuke aside.

"Gah!" Sasuke coughed a bit of blood out as the wind was knocked out of him.

Gritting his teeth, he flipped and landed on another branch.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara followed through with his attack and dashed towards Sasuke, intending to finish him off. However, he was intercepted by Naruto, who kicked Gaara in the opposite direction. Sakura reached Sasuke and checked his injury.

"I-I'm fine." Sasuke groaned.

Sakura frowned as the four of them regrouped.

"Our plan won't work if we can't get past that sand defense…" Hinata whispered.

"The only thing we can do is to attack all at once to try and distract him while at the same time looking for a weak spot in the shield." Naruto said.

Sakura gasped. "The fight with Lee-san!"

Naruto looked at her. "What about it…?"

"Of course!" Hinata smiled. "Lee-san's speed was able to outrun the speed of the sand barrier! If we can do that, then we may have a chance of disabling Gaara!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, if it's speed…"

"I'll try to distract him with a genjutsu." Sakura said. She closed her eyes and reopened them, activating her Kekkai Genkai.

"_Genjutsu:__Hyakkaryōran_ (3)…" Sakura whispered to the winds.

To Gaara's mind and sense, the four of them disappeared in a scatter of sakura petals in the wind. The sweet, yet light smell lingered and surrounded him as the petals encircled him in a soft whirlwind. In reality, Sakura kept eye contact with Gaara to ensure that her genjustu would stay in place.

"Okay. He's trapped. Now try to attack." Sakura whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they both charged at Gaara. However, to their dismay, the sand barrier seemed to keep up with their attacks despite Gaara being trapped in a jutsu. Hinata scowled before she moved to join in.

In a flurry of handseals, Hinata channeled her chakra through her then outstretched palms.

"_Suiton: Suihachi_ (4)!"

For each wave of sand that erupted forth to protect Gaara, Hinata aimed the water jutsu to soak the sand, slowing it down.

"Now!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke upped their speed and darted past the sand shields and each aimed a roundhouse kick. One to Gaara's face, the other to his chest.

"GUH!" Gaara grunted as the force of the kick sent him flying into a tree.

Sasuke and Naruto leaped back to the where Sakura and Hinata waited. Their shoulders were tense, hoping that the attack delivered was enough to at least knock Gaara unconscious. They waited and stared into the dark mess of fallen tree bark and branches. All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes widened before she pushed Sasuke out of the way.

A blur had shot out of the dark debris that was intended for Sasuke. But Sakura's eyes were more sharper than Sasuke's when he didn't have his Sharingan activated. Sakura was smacked back as her back made a loud, audible crack against a tree trunk. Holding her up, was some sort of hand-shaped sand – an extension of Gaara's clawed arm of sand.

"**AHHHH**!" Sakura screamed in anguish, as the sand's grip squeezed tight.

Lights danced behind her eyes as the pain engulfed her and the oxygen was squeezed out of her body. Darkness slowly crept around the edges of her vision, signaling that she may lose consciousness soon.

"**SAKURA!**" Sasuke shouted, hysteric.

"Sakura-chan!" Both Naruto and Hinata yelled.

A deep and dark cackle was heard as branches and twigs snapped. Out from under all the rubble stepped Gaara. But this time, the sand that had engulfed him before now engulfed his entire upper body, transforming him into some sort of sharp-teethed monster.

"N-naruto-kun…! What is that…?" Hinata stuttered.

"Shit! It looks like the Bijuu inside him is trying to take over…! He's losing control!" Naruto choked.

"**Come now, you can do better than that…! Hurry and fight me! Die, so that you can ensure my existence!**" the transformed Gaara growled.

Even his voice had taken on a more guttural and animalistic sound. This was no longer Gaara of the Sand.

"Shit! What are we going to do now?" Sasuke hissed as his eyes strayed to Sakura.

"**Uchiha Sasuke…**"

Sasuke turned back, his Sharingan now fully activated as rage boiled within him like no other. When we was about to charge forward, he was stopped by Hinata's gentle, but firm, hold.

"Don't. Not when your mind is clouded by anger. That would not save Sakura-chan." Hinata said, her eyes hard.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"**That look in her eyes when she protected you…what is she to you, I wonder…?**" Gaara purred. "**You should fight for yourself and love only yourself. Only then will you get stronger. You should throw away your friends and any bond you had for they would only tie you down!**"

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that!" Sasuke growled menacingly.

"**You who grew up with the love of friends and family would never understand my reasons…my existence…**" Gaara growled.

A chord struck in Naruto's heart. The days of his childhood came back to him in painful pangs. Yes, he did grow up in the Uchiha household, but outside the comforting walls of the compound…reality set in. The cold stares of the villagers, the reluctant kids who ran away from him, the trepidation of the adults as he walked by as if he were some sort of ticking bomb… Naruto knew all too well of what Gaara spoke of. The loneliness Jinchuurikis feel on their path in life and the hatred the must suffer through for something they had no control over. Naruto's hands balled into tight fists.

"**What would you know…what would ANY of you know what I had to go through…!**" Gaara leaped off the ground and started to attack.

"_Suiton: Haran Bansho_ (5)!" Hinata shouted as a massive amount of water from the sky descended around the three of them, cutting off Gaara's attack.

Sadly, her attempts to keep Gaara at bay was futile for the Bijuu's strength was added into the attack. A sandy hand shot forth and grabbed Hinata, disabling her technique almost instantly.

"Kyaa!" Hinata squeaked.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide in fear.

Gaara merely growled before tossing her to the side, his real target Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata was able to flip her body to land on some bushes on the ground, softening her fall. However, she could not get up for it seems in that attack, Gaara had broken a few ribs with his strong grip.

'_Kuso! Yet again I was unable to do much!'_ Hinata glared in frustration.

Naruto and Sasuke dodged the attack as Gaara went crashing into the branch.

"We can't keep this up, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as they landed on a different branch.

Off to the side, Sakura choked as the sand grew tighter around her. Sasuke grinded his teeth, feeling helpless, unable to save her.

Gaara chuckled menacingly. "**The more time that passes, the tighter the sand will squeeze around her…**"

A low rumble erupted deep within Sasuke's chest as he growled in anger.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke hissed.

"How much chakra do you have left…?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "What's your plan…"

"That new technique you used earlier. The lightening. Can you do it again?" Naruto asked.

"I have enough for two more." Sasuke answered, understanding.

"Good. I'll make a distraction and you attack him with that. The last time you used it, you were able to penetrate his sand shield." Naruto explained.

"Aa." Sasuke nodded as he looked back at Gaara.

Naruto formed a cross with his the first and middle finger and channeled his chakra.

"_Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Immediately, dozens of Naruto appeared in the forest, surrounding Gaara.

"**Here we go!**" All the Narutos shouted as they all launched towards Gaara simultaneously.

Naturally, Gaara's sand defenses instantly went up and deflected the Naruto clones as if he were swatting flies out of the air. However, with each clone destroyed, two more seemed to take its place. The amount of Narutos were never ending, offering the perfect distraction for Sasuke to prepare his attack. By the time Gaara noticed a loud chirping in the air, Sasuke had used the branch he stood on to launch himself at Gaara, his right hand with the Chidori outstretched and aiming for Gaara. Upon impact, a loud explosion erupted, smoke and dust forming in a large cloud. The forest was silent after the explosion, as if it were holding its breath for the outcome.

When the smoke cleared…

* * *

(1) Matte – Wait/Hold on

(2) Ikkou – Let's go

(3) Genjutsu: Hyakkaryōran – Illusion technique: Thousand Flower Petal Dance

(4) Suiton: Suihachi – Water Release: Hand of Waves

(5) Suiton: Haran Bansho – Water Release: Stormy Blockade

* * *

SORRY! I know it's such a short chapter, but please bear with me! It's a lot harder to keep three stories up to date more than I thought…But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please **REVIEW!**

mZzxklutZ


	21. Loneliness and Despair Part II

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_Previously…_

…_By the time Gaara noticed a loud chirping in the air, Sasuke had used the branch he stood on to launch himself at Gaara, his right hand with the Chidori outstretched and aiming for Gaara. Upon impact, a loud explosion erupted, smoke and dust forming in a large cloud. The forest was silent after the explosion, as if it were holding its breath for the outcome._

_When the smoke cleared…_

* * *

Now…

Hinata watched in bated breath as Naruto stood off to the side, both praying that Sasuke's attack had worked. But when the cloud of dust cleared, their eyes widened in shock. Gaara was barely standing, the sand that formed around the right half of his body dripping and melting before swirling around his body. Sasuke stood there, his hand outstretched, seeming to be stuck within the sand.

"SASUKE! QUICK, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Naruto shouted, frantic.

But it was too late and Sasuke was stuck. He gritted his teeth as he anticipated the arm Gaara shot forth and punched Sasuke away. He crashed into the tree and grunted in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to him and helped him up.

"I…_pant_…I was able…_pant_…to injure him slightly before he hit me…" Sasuke panted, pointing.

Hinata and Naruto looked to where he pointed and saw that underneath the shield of sand, signs of blood could be seen mixed in with the sand. However, that did not seem to stop Gaara as he let out a horrendously loud roar. And before their eyes, the sand slowly gathered around him. The sand grew in size and volume and before they knew it, a giant two-tailed raccoon stood towering above them.

"Oh Kami…" Hinata whispered.

A deafening roar erupted from the sand raccoon as he shouted in murderous glee of freedom. The full Shukaku form then turns its attention back to the three and sent a wave of sand towards them, attempting to perform Sabaku Kyu (1). All three froze in horror and Naruto took in the sight of Sakura, pinned to the tree in suffocation; Hinata, eyes wide at their impending doom; Sasuke, fists clenched and teeth grinding at his inability to move due to his injuries. Thus, in a state of panic to try and protect his loved ones, Naruto's hands flew in a series of signs as he executed the newest technique he learned, praying to the gods that it would work. Naruto slammed his hand down on the branch they stood on as a giant bang cracked out and a large poof of smoke erupted.

"What's this? Oi! Gaki (2)! Why was I summoned?" A loud voice shouted.

Hinata and Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the giant toad that stood in front of them now.

"Since when did Naruto learn a summoning technique?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I don't know..!" Hinata stuttered.

"**YATTA! I ACTUALLY SUMMONED SOMETHING THAT'S NOT A TADPOLE!**" Naruto shouted and jumped for joy on top of the toad.

"Oi! Listen when someone talks to you! Why did you summon me?" The toad shouted.

"Gamabunta-jii-san! I need your help!" Naruto shouted back at the toad.

"My help with wha-!" the toad, now identified as Gamabunta, stopped mid-sentence as he saw what was in front of him – the full form of Shukaku.

"Sigh…what did you get yourself into this time, gaki…" Gamabunta grunted.

"So will you help?" Naruto shouted again.

"…Take a hike!" Gamabunta shouted back.

"Pops! You can't say that! You made me your henchman last time I was able to summon you!" Naruto started to freak out.

"I didn't even seal the deal yet!" Gamabunta grunted.

"But you already said so!" Naruto shouted. "Besides, he's trying to destroy Konoha!" Naruto reasoned.

Hearing this, Gamabunta's eyes narrowed. Huffing, the giant toad turned his eyes upward to where Naruto stood on his head.

"Hang tight, Naruto. You're in for a bumpy ride." Gamabunta said as he leaped forward in a burst of speed.

Using his knife to cut off one of Gaara-turned-Shukaku's arms, Gamabunta then swiped his legs underneath Shukaku's effectively knocking his balance off. He then jumped back to avoid the sand attack as Shukaku rages. Shukaku then manifests his human form, Gaara, on his forehead. Gamabunta instantly notices this and points it out to Naruto.

"That boy hasn't had any sleep his entire life, I assume. Gaara stayed awake for all those years because if he fell asleep, Shukaku would eat away at Gaara's soul." Gamabunta stated.

Naruto started at that. '_No sleep? For all these years?'_

Obviously, for someone who treasured his sleep as much as Naruto did, the idea seemed blasphemous.

"With that boy asleep, Shukaku has complete control over his container." Gamabunta grunted as he then entered a furious battle with Shukaku and exchanging air and water styled attacks.

"Well then, how do we stop him?" Naruto shouted.

All of a sudden, Hinata and Sasuke appeared next to Naruto on top of Gamabunta with Hinata slightly supporting Sasuke.

"You two-!" Naruto started to tell them to get away for safety before being cut off by Hinata.

"We heard everything Gamabunta-sama has said. I considered the information and an idea formed." Hinata said.

"We need to wake up Gaara. If what Gamabunta says is true and that Shukaku gains more power with Gaara asleep, it would then be best to wake Gaara to weaken Shukaku enough to incapacitate him." Sasuke said, before turning his attention to Sakura, who still resided pinned against the tree. "And we need to do it as fast as possible."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "But _how_? Gaara is asleep and Shukaku is raving! We can barely get close as it is!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were nearly knocked off as Gamabunta was tackled by Shukaku. Gamabunta then kicks Shukaku off before jumping back, panting.

"I can get you close, but not on my own." Gamabunta panted.

Naruto looked down at the large toad. "What do you have in mind?"

"I can try to grab onto Shukaku, bringing him close enough for you to jump over. But I don't have claws or teeth to hold onto him." Gamabunta started.

"If you don't then what's the point of telling us this plan!" Naruto screamed.

"Let him finish, dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

"You will need to use the combo transformation to turn me into something that has claws and teeth." Gamabunta instructed.

Naruto paused and an idea formed in his head. He then turned to Sasuke and Hinata. "You two better hold on tight." Naruto smirked.

Naruto put his hands together in a cross before shouting out, "**HENGE!**"

A large cloud of smoke covered Gamabunta. Shukaku waited in anticipation of what they had planned next. Then, out of the smoke, a red-orange blur flew out before tackling Shukaku. Large sets of sharp teeth clamped onto Shukaku's form as sharp claws dug into his arms. A loud growl erupted and echoed throughout the forest as Shukaku looked down in surprise.

"Kyuubi!" Shukaku shrieked.

Sasuke and Hinata stared in shock at the form of the Kyuubi underneath them. Naruto then took this chance to jump straight towards the figure of a sleeping Gaara.

"_**WAKE! UP!**_" Naruto shouted, his fist outstretched, before the blow connected in a resounding crack, effectively punching Gaara on the cheek.

The effect was instantaneous as Gaara woke up and was able to suppress Shukaku. As the two fell, Gaara stared at Naruto in shock and confusion.

"You know what I have felt. You know what I have been through. Yet how can you not be as I am…?" Gaara asked.

Naruto then proceeded to head-butt Gaara on the forehead before they landed on the ground. Though tired and injured, Naruto still tried to get to Gaara by crawling.

"Because…Even after all the fear…the hatred…the _**loneliness**_…I still found people who cared… Formed bonds that saved me from that darkness…" Naruto gritted as he crawled closer to Gaara.

Gaara started to panic as fear finally crept into him.

"S-Stay away! D-don't come a-any closer!" Gaara hyperventilated.

"And I'm…not going to let you…**HURT THEM**!" Naruto shouted as he reached Gaara and was about to deal the finishing blow.

But before he could, Gaara was swept away as a gust of wind blew Naruto back. Naruto felt himself fall into someone, who held him up. Hinata immediately grabbed his arm and slung is across her shoulders and supported some of his weight. Next to them stood Sasuke who held Sakura tightly and securely in his arms. She was still unconscious due to the lack of air entering her lungs from the constriction.

"That's enough, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

In front of the four stood Temari, holding Gaara. She nodded at the four before jumping away. Naruto stared after them in understanding.

"He just wanted someone to acknowledge him…like I did…" Naruto whispered.

Hinata hugged him a little tighter in response as he looked down at her. She smiled serenely before kissing him on the cheek.

"And you have been acknowledged. By us." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, dobe. Let's go home." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled at them as tears slowly made its way to his eyes. Sniffing, he roughly wiped his eyes before plastering his trademark Cheshire-cat smile on his face, brightening it up considerably.

"Yeah, let's go home." Naruto smiled.

When they got back to the village, their brief happiness was quickly snuffed out as they find out what had happened to the Third Hokage. Sakura was quickly taken to the hospital and she woke up the next day. It took a few days for the village to repair all the damage done and a funeral was then held for the passing of the Hokage. The four heirs and heiresses stood together as they watched the funeral of their village leader proceed.

"What happens now…?" Sakura asked.

"We will need a new Hokage." Sasuke said.

"But who…?" Hinata asked.

"How about m-!" Naruto started before he was bonked on the head.

"Anyone but you!" Sakura snipped.

"Itai, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

The other two chuckled. The clouds cleared to reveal a ray of sunshine as the four looked to the skies to see it clear to a beautiful clear blue and bright sun.

Unbeknownst to them, somewhere in a cavern, bright yellow eyes glared in hatred at what had become his hands – charred and burnt as if they were put in an oven.

"My plansss will have to be put into action sssooner than I thought…" the figure hissed.

* * *

(1) Sabaku Kyu – Sand Binding Coffin

(2) Gaki – Kid/Brat

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I'm finally done with finals! Anyways, please review!

mZzxklutZ


	22. Hokage Hunt

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

The whole village was bustling with noise as everyone lent a helping hand with repairing the damage from the onslaught from Sound and Sand. In the meantime, the council had convened to decide who the new Hokage should be. And that is where we find the heads of the clans in the village, including Yuuki and Itachi. Jiraiya had also stayed behind to help with the decision. Though with the current flow of the meeting, he wasn't so sure he should have stayed.

"Jiraiya-sama. As one of the legendary saanin, student to the Sandaime, and also mentor of the Yondaime, we the elders feel it only right that you take it upon yourself to become the new Hokage." The female elder started.

"Iie. I refuse this offer. I am better off with being what I have always been. I am the only one who can wander the nations the way I do in order to gather information for Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"But you are the only one qualified as of now to take the position and lead the village! If word breaks out that Konoha has no new Hokage, we will be more vulnerable to more attacks!" The other elder shouted.

"That is true. But you seem to forget, esteemed elders. There is one other saanin with the capabilities to lead Konoha." Itachi spoke up.

The elders along with Jiraiya turned to Itachi. "She had defected from this village long ago. That disqualifies her from having the right to take up the role of Hokage."

"What if we can bring her back?" Yuuki said.

Jiraiya smirked. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing so? A certain team sent out?" his smirk growing as a plan started to form in his head.

Yuuki smirked along with the saanin. "But of course, Jiraiya-sama."

"And if you fail, what then?!" the elders pushed.

"You expect us to fail?" Itachi said this coldly as he opened his eyes, his Sharingan glowing red in a glare directed at the elders.

They two elders flinched before backing down. "Very well, Uchiha-sama. Do as you wish."

The two elders got up and walked out of the conference room. Jiraiya started to chuckle softly before he bellowed out with laughter. Tears started to leak out of his eyes as he bent in mirth.

"Oh, Itachi! How I love how you ruffle the elders' feathers!" Jiraiya cackled.

Yuuki giggled softly behind the sleeve of her kimono as she leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi got up before he reached down to help Yuuki up. With the two standing together like that, Jiraiya smiled. He noticed that Yuuki was starting to show in her pregnancy and his smile widened.

_'The house of Uchiha and Haruno shall be revived…_' Jiraiya thought fondly.

"Well, shall we tell the rascals of our new adventure?" Jiraiya asked, a large grin gracing his face.

Itachi nodded as he guided Yuuki out of the room and they headed towards the familiar four chakra signatures. They found Sasuke and Naruto helping some carpenters with carrying logs and boards while Hinata and Sakura were not too far off helping carry some refreshments and handing them out. The four then noticed the three adults and quickly ran towards them.

"Onee-sama! You shouldn't be walking around here! You are carrying your first child and it's dangerous around the construction areas!" Sakura worried.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sakura-chan. I am still in my first trimester. Besides, I have Itachi-kun and Jiraiya-sama here with me." Yuuki smiled.

"That's right! Nothing will befall the beautiful Yuuki with Jiraiya-sama here as her bodyguard!" Jiraiya chortled out in a deep booming voice.

Naruto, who heard from where he was helping the carpenter, snorted and said quietly under his breath, "I bet he's thinking of hitting on Yuuki-nee but is too scared of Itachi-nii…"

"I heard that, brat!"

"And you're suppose to!" Naruto shouted back.

Itachi stood off to the side, eyes shining in amusement. "Are you four hungry yet? We decided to go out to lunch."

At the promise of food, Naruto instantly perked up before dropping the beam of wood. To Sasuke's dismay, Naruto gave no warning beforehand and the beam dropped onto Sasuke's fingers. He gave a loud yelp before glaring daggers at a sweating Naruto. Sakura sighed before grabbing some ice from the refreshments she was passing out and wrapped it in her handkerchief before putting it on Sasuke's hands.

"Eh heh…Can we go to Ichiraku's?!" Naruto shouted, scooting away from the seething Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started out, fiddling with her fingers.

"Eh?" Naruto turned to her. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan? You don't want ramen?"

"Iie. It's not that. Don't you remember?" Hinata gave him a pitying look.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Ichiraku's got destroyed during the invasion, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

There was a silent pause as the information slowly sank into Naruto's head.

3…2…1…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

The shout was heard throughout the entire village. Itachi sighed before leading the group to a sushi bar with Naruto scuffling along in the back, the life gone in his eyes, with Hinata fretting by his side.

After they had ordered their food, Itachi finally addressed the four children.

"Tomorrow, you four will be going on a mission along with Jiraiya-sama." He said.

The four instantly sat straight, alert with attention.

"What are the mission details?" Sasuke asked.

"The goal: locate Tsunade-hime-sama and try to convince her to come back to the village to be the new Hokage." Yuuki said.

"What?! But I thought that **I** was going to be the new Hokage?!" Naruto whined.

Ignoring him, Sakura looked to couple. "Do we have any leads to where she may be now?"

"That's where I come in. We will be traveling around the fire country as I gather information on her whereabouts from my many contacts." Jiraiya said.

"So we'll be wandering around aimlessly with no real leads….?" Sasuke asked, skeptically.

"More or less. But I know for a fact that we will most likely find her in a casino or bar…" Jiraiya sighed.

"A casino or bar…?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. She is a well known drinker and gambler." Jiraiya said.

"And **she's** going to be our new Hokage…?!" Sasuke asked skeptically. '_At this point, Naruto would have made a better choice…_'

"But despite that, she is the granddaughter of the first Hokage. Plus, her gambling is infamous." Jiraiya sighed.

"Infamous?" Sakura muttered.

"Her nickname was…or _is_ is more like it…the **Legendary Sucker**." Jiraiya smirked. "No matter what bet she places, she will definitely loose. Her luck with gambling is as good as Naruto's ability to stay silent."

"**HEY!**"

"The only time she ever wins a bet is when something bad happens. And not just an 'oh I banged my knee on the table' kind of bad. A 'the world is about to end' kind of bad…" Jiraiya muttered.

"I repeat. **_SHE'S_ GOING TO BE OUR HOKAGE…?!**" Sasuke hissed.

"Maa, maa. Tsunade can pull herself together when it comes down to it. She is the best field medic to ever live. She wasn't called a Saanin with us for nothing." Jiraiya said.

"W-when do w-we head out, J-J-Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well, since the day is almost over already, you guys can take the rest of the day and night to prepare. We'll leave first light tomorrow." Jiraiya instructed.

"Hai!" All four responded.

With that, Jiraiya bid the family good night and they went their separate ways. They escorted Hinata back to her clan's compound before heading home. The three members of Team 7 took a bath in turns before going to their rooms to prepare for the day. Naruto and Sasuke refilled their weapons pouch and packed their bags with appropriate rations and other things like a bedroll and other knick knacks. Sasuke looked over to Naruto to make sure he wasn't packing unnecessary items and was glad he did so. Naruto was in the middle of packing a bowl of instant ramen before Sasuke chucked a book at him.

"Itai! Oi, teme! What was that for?!" Naruto yelled.

"Why in the world are you packing ramen?!" Sasuke hiss increduously.

"It's nourishment!" Naruto glared before stuffing it into his bag.

"And why are you in my room in the first place!" Sasuke huffed.

"...Your weapons are usually sharper than mine." Naruto chuckled shyly.

Sasuke merely sighed. He finished packing before heading out of his room to Sakura's room. He knocked and opened the door after he heard a soft 'come in'.

Sakura looked up from her packing and smiled. "Did you need something, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah. I used up my last summoning scroll in the last mission. Do you have an extra?" Sasuke asked.

Smiling, Sakura nodded before going to her shelf and picking one off. She turned and tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled softly. "Get some sleep. We're going to need our strength."

Sakura nodded and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Ah. Night."

* * *

**- Next Morning -**

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Yuuki walked slowly to the gates as dawn approached. Yuuki yawned as Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. As if it was contagious, Sakura yawned as well, covering her mouth with her hand. Sasuke and Itachi chuckled at their female counterparts. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Sakura's free hand and tugged her along when she started to slow down from drowsiness.

"Where did Naruto go...?" Sakura muttered sleepily.

"Naruto-kun went to fetch Hinata-chan." Yuuki muttered back.

"Oiiiiiii! Morning!" They heard a shout and pounding of feet.

"And speak of the devil..." Sasuke smirked.

They looked behind them to see the energetic blonde running to catch up, dragging a flustered Hinata behind him. When he reached them, Naruto smiled in greeting and Hinata tried to catch her breath.

"O-ohayo...m-minna (1)..." Hinata panted.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Yuuki greeted with a smile.

They reached the gate and saw that Jiraiya was already waiting for them.

"Muo! You kids are slow!" Jiraiya muttered.

"Hey! I'm pregnant! So I can only walk so fast!" Yuuki pouted.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's head out!" Jiraiya sighed.

"Bye, nee-sama! Bye, nii-sama!" Sakura waved.

"Be careful, you four! Look after each other!" Yuuki waved back with a smile.

Itachi just nodded at them.

"See you soon!" Naruto shouted.

And with that the four walked out of the gates for their next new adventure.

* * *

(1) Ohayo...minna - Good morning...everyone

* * *

Please review!

mZzxklutZ


End file.
